Challenging Emotions
by lolapup2
Summary: What happens when sex mad hetro sexual Jacob Black, gets sent to Forks high and imprints on Edward Cullen, how long can Jake fight destiny? Jakeward slash. Multiple Chapters - I will try and update regularly!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight - this is purely for my own pleasure!

WARNINGS - Contains Lemons

The hot shower beat down on my back as I vigorously washed the scent of my latest conquest away, I chuckled as I thought of myself creeping back through the res trying to be inconspicuous, like that could ever happen at 6ft 5 and 240lb I didn't exactly blend in to the scenery! Just as my luck would have it of all the people to walk in to literally I may add it had to be Leah Clearwater, how the fuck could I forget that she was on patrol – and man was she pissed!

"For fuck sakes Jacob you stink of sweat, beer and sex" She spat out, nostrils flaring taking in my scent

" Oh my fucking god you smell like Embrys mum – please tell me you didn't"

I shrugged my shoulders trying to hide the smirk that was involuntarily forming on my face, what was the point of lying she's a wolf remember – acute sense of smell!

"Come on Lee you cant blame me she was begging for it"

"She's your best friends mum Jacob do you have no shame, I cant even look at you" she turned and phased immediately running in to the woods.

Running my hand through my hair I lent over and switched off the shower, and grabbed a towel thinking back to the events of the last few hours, it was only supposed to be a quite bonfire with the pack, a few beers and a chill out, we had drank our weight in alcohol and all stumbled back to Embrys to watch a film, I'm not quite sure how it happened but one minute the whole pack was there the next it was just me and a passed out Embry on the sofa.

I finished my beer and stumbled to the bathroom to relieve myself before walking home, as I was doing up the buttons of my shorts a pair of hands came round my back ran down my abs and in to my shorts palming my rapidly growing erection, I inhaled deeply and blushed shit Embrys mum, don't get me wrong she's definitely wank material not only for me but most of the pack – we share many a thought pack mind you see! What the fuck was I going to do my mind was saying run and my dick was saying stay.

"Jakey I so badly want you to fuck me come on big boy it will be our little secret"

I tried my best to walk away mentally talking to myself - deep breaths Jake come on, turn round and walk out – but one deep breath was all it took I smelt her arousal and my good intentions went out the window, my wolf took over.

"You fucking asked for it I growled" turning around and pushing her against the wall, I held her hands above her head and kissed her neck realising she was wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

"argg' she moaned, "Please kiss me"

"Nope no kissing' I panted, I needed to keep control this was so hard I wanted to fuck her in to submission my wolf needed to but I couldn't humans are breakable, I ripped off her pants roughly rubbing my fingers along her soaking wet slit

"Please more I need more," she panted

I pushed one of my fingers in to her "tell me exactly what you need" she looked at me and bit her lip, I lent forward and whispered huskily in her ear "come on Mrs Call I don't think this is the time to be shy"

"Please I need you in me"

I spun her round and bent her over the sink, I grabbed my aching cock and placed it at her entrance and pushed in to her in one hard thrust, I struggled to stay still and let her adjust I knew it had hurt her a bit, then she wiggled her hips "please move"

I slowly pulled in and out fighting the urge to pound her ass in to next week "faster Jake please" so faster I went but not fast enough

"Jake please I need to come" I reached around and rubbed her clit two minutes later she was clenching round my cock and moaning my name, I pulled out and roughly tugged my cock fast cumming all over her bathroom floor, she looked at me strangely

"You could have come in me you know" I blushed "No condom" was all I could say, I picked up my shorts and put them on

"Jake" I looked up "you know you can come round anytime you like" she looked at me from under her eyelashes, I rolled my eyes

"I don't think so scrub the room and have a shower Embry will smell us" with that I turned around and left.

I wiped the steam of the bathroom mirror and realised maybe Leah was right Embry was my friend, my best friend "Fuck fuck fuck" why the hell cant I say no I'm sure my cock has a fucking mind of its own, I stalked out the bathroom and in to the kitchen I was starving I couldn't help the chuckle "I wonder why" I muttered to myself,

"You wonder why what" I spun around to see my dad sat at the table

"Fuck dad you scared the shit out of me – why are you sitting in the dark at 5.30 in the morning you should still be in bed old man"

I filled the kettle and held up a cup "coffee"

"That would be great and Jake why have you only just got in you have school today'

I ran my hand through my hair "fell asleep at Embrys after the bonfire" I continued gathering stuff for breakfast 'want some cheerio's" the old man chuckled "I good thanks they taste like cardboard"

"Come on these are a staple food in a shifters diet"

"Only because you are all to lazy to cook"

I turned round to sit down whilst shovelling cheerio's down my neck

"Jacob" oh shit this wasn't good he never calls me Jacob"

"Mm hum" I said with a mouthful of cheerio's

"Please tell me you weren't with another girl last night, people are starting to talk" he scowled at me "you are the future chief of this tribe you can not get a reputation for being a man whore"

I spat cheerio's all over the table in shock " A what" I stood up slamming my chair backwards so it fell against the floor

" Thanks for that dad" I was fuming "don't forget your future chief, don't forget you're the rightful alpha, people look up to you Jacob you need to set a good example, I'm 16 for fucks sake I cant do anything without people breathing down my neck, so what if I have sex with different people that's my decision not yours" I was right in my dads face shouting, fists clenched, shaking hard fighting the urge to phase, I turned and stomped to my room ignoring the look of fear on my dads face.

I threw myself on my too small bed in my too small room and tried to calm down, the thing is I knew the old man was right I had slept with most of the eligible girls on the res, plus some in forks and more than a few one night stands whilst the pack and I were out clubbing,

I was a man whore. The problem is I was hot, panty dropping hot – I didn't go looking for pussy it found me, girls literally threw themselves at me and even when I set out with good intentions to behave once my wolf smelt arousal there was no going back – I needed sex like a drug.

I pulled my pillow over my head and groaned I didn't even enjoy it as much as I should, I always had to finish myself off I couldn't climax whilst having sex it was never hard enough or rough enough the wolf in me needed more, I needed to dominate or be dominated, the other members of the pack didn't have this problem so maybe it was the alpha in me needing to be boss, even Sam who was acting alpha had a good sex life with Emily I had witnessed it through the mind link many a time, soft gentle love making but that definitely didn't do it for me.

I still couldn't understand why I hadn't imprinted on Leah Clearwater she could handle me, I'm sure she could I could pound that bitch all I liked and she would love it, I could just imagine her beautiful firm ass up in the air whilst she waited dripping wet from arousal on all fours waiting for her alpha male to fuck her in to next week. I groaned and rolled over pushing my hand in to my shorts fuck now Jakey Junior was awake and wanting to play and I had to leave for school in 10, I thought back to Embrys mum and felt sick, what the fuck had I done her for, she was 40 I was 16, and she was Embrys mum "fucking idiot" I grumbled but thankfully that thought sorted out my little problem, I pulled my hands out my shorts and started to get ready for school, dreading having to face my best friend.

Welcome to the life of Jacob Black, Beta of the Quileute werewolves (future alpha – when I get my act together), future chief and sex mad teenager!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry this one is a bit of a plot setter, No Cullen's yet I'm afraid but they will be coming soon. Please ignore any typos i do try!

As usual it all belongs to SM I'm just borrowing!

**CHAPTER 2**

I threw on a t-shirt, rubbed a bit of gel through my hair and grabbed my school bag, I decided against returning to the kitchen for fear of another lecture and opened the front door

"See ya later dad," I shouted over my shoulder

"Jacob come back here we need to sort this out" came dads annoyed reply

I couldn't be doing with his shit this time of the morning so I walked out the door slamming it behind me

"I know you can hear me boy, don't you dare walk away from me," he yelled from inside the house

"Whatever" I mumbled stalking down the street

"What have you done to piss him off now" quil asked, racing to catch up with me

"Trust me when I say you really don't wana know" he chuckled

"Come on man it cant be that bad, I was with you til 3, then I left you in Embrys capable hands, so what's the deal"

"My old man thinks I'm a man whore" Quil burst out laughing

"Damn right you are" he wiggled his eyebrows,

I growled at him "thanks for your support"

"Oww come on Jake you would fuck anything with a pulse your worse than Paul and that's saying something" I frowned at the thought Paul was an asshole!

We walked through the school gates straight in to Embry, Leah and Seth. Leah glared at me and stalked off,

"Well somebody's happy, who did you fuck this time Jake" Embry said punching me in the arm, come on spill the beans

I sighed in relief at least he didn't know " you know Leah could be anything, wrong time of the month maybe" everyone laughed apart from Seth who shuddered at the thought.

Quil threw his arm around Embrys shoulder "thanks for last night it was a riot, but now I'm knackered" he grinned

"Your knackered I swear my mums losing it she was up scrubbing the bathroom with bleach at the crack of dawn" he said scrunching up his face " my nose is still burning"

I couldn't help the blush that heated my face so I choose to look at my shoes, I hadn't notice Jared walk up behind me until he whispered in my ear

"Guess who was on patrol with Leah this morning, you dirty dog I want details later"

"Fuck off Cameron" he chuckled "come on Jakey wouldn't want Embry to find out would you"

"I'm guna kill that bitch when I see her, she needs to learn to keep her thoughts to herself" with that I turned and left, feeling the others eyes burning holes in my back.

The rest of the morning went by quite quickly I didn't have class with any off the pack which was good, I was currently sat in English trying not to fall asleep, I really don't know why I bothered I had missed so much school because of the pack I wasn't going to pass anything anyway, and even if I did I couldn't go to college because of my duty to the tribe, I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket, I took it out and glanced at the incoming text

_SAM – Urgent Pack meeting in the clearing 1.10pm, everyone must attend._

Fanfuckingtastic now the shit was going to hit the fan, Leah and Jared couldn't keep their thoughts to themselves.

I glanced at the clock and text back

_Lesson finishes at 1.25 – can be there for 1.30 – that ok?_

God I hope Sam didn't already know, maybe that's what the meetings about I could just see it now – Sam in his alpha tone - Jake I forbid you from ever having sex again I grinned to myself maybe that could work, the grin turned in to a frown actually never again was a bit severe!

_SAM – don't worry the rest of the pack can fill you in when they get back_

That was a good sign couldn't be about me then.

I stared at the clock willing it to go faster I was intrigued what Sam wanted the bell finally rang and I gathered all my stuff and walked out the door straight in to Embrys fist, Fuck that hurt I doubled over clutching my nose watching the blood drip on to the floor from my rapidly healing broken nose I sure as shit wasn't expecting that, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch

"You asshole – your supposed to be my best friend" Embry was livid he grabbed hold of me and punched me again, my wolf growled I was beta there was no way I was being beat on by an omega wolf even if I deserved it, I wiped the blood from my face grabbed Embry by the neck and slammed him against the lockers, I pulled my fist back and slammed it in too his ribs, the sound of his bones cracking echoed around the corridor, the next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall by Leah and Paul, Seth and Quil had Embry, I was fucking furious my wolf wanted to beat him to death for disrespecting pack order I got away from Leah and threw Paul against the lockers I was going to make him submit to me or kill him either way he had to understand the hierarchy of the pack, I stalked towards him the rage showing on my face

"JACOB BLACK YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM" Sam stood in the doorway, I tried to step forward but couldn't move fucking alpha order I glared at him fists clenched by my sides

"You're a selfish asshole Black, you think of no one but yourself" Embry spat at me I chuckled darkly " Do you know what Em your probably right, but your mums a whore and she begged me for it" I heard the sharp intake of breath and sudden silence – fuck now the whole school knew

"JACOB LEAVE NOW – GO HOME I WILL BE THERE IN A BIT AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE YOUR HOUSE UNTIL I SAY"

I turned around and left.

I was still shaking with anger when I got home; I walked in to the kitchen

"Jake what are you doing home did you forget your lunch" dad wheeled himself in from the sitting room, he took one look at me and his face dropped

"Oh my god Jake what happened your covered in blood sit down let me check your ok, I will ring Sam"

"Dad stop rambling Sam knows he sent me home, and I'm all healed werewolf remember"

"Who did this to you?" before I had a chance to answer Sam walked in

" Please explain to me how the fuck you let this happen? I really thought better of you than this Jake" Sam looked at me hands on his hips "well I'm waiting"

I looked at dad and then looked at Sam, he wasn't really going to make me do this with my dad there was he?

"He's staying Jake he will find out anyway" Sam sighed and sat down at the table

"Would someone please explain to me what happened Jake…. Sam" I looked at my dad then at the floor

"Well" I bit my lip took a deep breath "isortofhadsexwithembrysmum" Sam raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not a wolf Jake slower and louder please" was my dads reply, how the fuck could I admit to this in front of my dad, I put my hands over my face and ran them through my hair

" I had sex with embrysmum"

"You had sex with who"

Sam looked at me and shook his head then turned to dad "Billy last night Jake had sex with Mrs Call – Embrys Mum, and Embry attacked him when he found out because he is extremely pissed – understandably so"

My dad looked at me in disgust and now I had calmed down I did actually feel like shit, I had to apologise to Embry

My dad looked right at me "why Jake, it's not like you have a shortage of offers why your best friends mum"

"It just happened," I mumbled

Sam looked at me "there's more to it than that you're were a nice kid Jake you cared about upsetting people, then suddenly you think its ok to fuck your way around the reservation without thinking of the consequences, you have a bad attitude and a temper to match so its about time you explained" he looked at me for an answer

Oh my god I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me I gulped loudly

"I can't help it" my dad scoffed "you cant help it is that all you can say"

"Really I don't want to but as soon as I smell that they want me, that their aroused I cant stop, my wolf comes out to play" I blushed bright red

"That's a ridiculous excuse Jacob smell arousal really" Dad looked like he was going to blow a gasket, I looked at Sam pleading for him to help me out, of course we could smell arousal we are wolves, but no the fucker sat there tight lipped not saying a word, I really hated him at the moment, any excuse to make me feel a cunt, its just because he was warming my seat as alpha and he knew it.

I threw my hands in the air frustrated "I don't know Sam I feel the need to be in control then my wolf takes over I cant stop him, its like human Jake knows its not a good idea, but wolf Jake needs thrives on the power he has over them"

Dad rubbed his eyes in thought "have you ever felt like this in any other situation" tears sprung to my eyes "I wanted to kill Embry or make him submit at school for attacking me" the tears tracked down my face I looked at Sam "I would have Sam if you didn't stop me, I would have killed my best friend" the tears wouldn't stop, my dad wheeled over to me and pulled me in to a hug

"Its ok son we will sort this out I promise".

I stood up and wiped my face in my sleeve "I need to apologise to Em, I will be back later"

"JACOB I FORBID YOU TO THINK OR TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WITH EMBRYS MUM"

"Whatever Sam" I left and headed towards Embrys to try and salvage what was left of our friendship.

**SAMS POV**

I watched Jakes dejected figure walk out the door, There was a time when I loved that boy like a brother but now his attitude and arrogance left me fuming, I knew Embry would forgive him the fool, the pack idolised Jake for some reason and Embry knew what his mum was like it wasn't the first time she had seduced one of his friends Paul had been there more than once. I looked at Billy he looked so old, the boys phasing had definitely taken its toll on him

"Sam I think I know what's wrong with him I need to run it past Old Quil but if my feelings are correct its his Alpha wanting to be in charge" Billy sighed "he thinks he's not ready but his wolf has other ideas he needs to take over the pack to regain control of his wolf, once he is in his rightful place as alpha he will imprint"

I knew this was coming and as much as I knew it had to happen I was going fight it tooth and nail, I think this was the time to share with Billy what I was going to tell the pack before Jared's thoughts so rudely interrupted us

"Billy I agree with you but I'm not sure the timing is good, we have a problem, the Cullen's are coming back"

Billy looked stunned "They cant be they haven't been here for 50 years they have to inform me its part of the treaty – who told you this"

"Emily noticed on the roster at work that a Dr Carlisle Cullen was starting at the hospital at the end of the month"

"It might not be him, there could be two Dr Cullen's right" he knew he was grasping at straws,

"Does the pack know" before I could answer the phone rang, Billy motioned for me to get it

"Black Residence"

"Could I please speak with William Black" came a melodic voice "Yep hang on a second"

"Billy its for you" who is it he asked

"Who is it please"?

"Carlisle Cullen" oh shit this was really happening "Its Carlisle Cullen" I said grimacing, Billy visibly paled and wheeled himself to the phone, he took a deep breath and held his hand out for the receiver

"Dr Cullen this is William Black, Chief of the Quileute tribe how can I help"

I stood arms folded across my chest leant against the kitchen counters, grateful for my wolf senses as I listened to the conversation

" In line with the treaty I would like to inform you that me and my family will be returning to Forks in a few weeks, we have grown in size since we were last here – there are now seven of us, do you currently have any shifters"

Billy remained as calm as ever I was so grateful that the chief was here I don't think I would have presented myself quite so well if i was on the phone

"Yes we currently have eight boys phasing, but I'm sure with your family returning more will follow, I'm assuming you are still willing to follow the original treaty?"

" Of course Mr Black would it be possible for you to arrange for the Alpha to contact me so we can arrange a meeting to introduce ourselves"

I held my hand out to Billy asking for the phone

"He's here I will pass you over" Billy gave me the phone and wheeled himself back to the table

"Hello Mr Cullen this is Samuel Uley, Alpha of the pack" I said in my most dominant voice, he didn't reply immediately then in his soothing voice he said

"Please call me Carlisle, forgive me for asking but I thought Williams son would be Alpha"

I growled "Who is alpha is none of your concern, we will meet you in the original clearing at midnight next Friday"

"That's fine Mr Uley we will see you then"

"Just a quick question will any of your coven be attending forks high" Billy frowned at me

"Yes all 5 of my children will be why is this a problem," he asked

"Not at all" I grinned "but they will be going to school with a wolf "

Billy's frown grew bigger; as my grin got bigger we said our goodbyes and hung up

"Care to explain Samuel" I turned and looked at him

"I forgot to tell you with all the excitement Jake was expelled from the res school today for attacking Embry" Billy scoffed

"Don't be stupid Embrys fine, they cant expel him"

"They can and they did, Embry may be fine but 30 kids saw Jake break his ribs, and have to be restrained from doing more, so super healing or not Embrys got broken ribs for the next few weeks and Jake caused it"

Billy looked close to tears as he mumbled to himself, I went over and put my hand on his shoulder to offer comfort this had definitely been a shit day for the old man, and as much as his son was an asshole I had a lot of respect for Billy, but on the Brightside I'm guna have a spy on the inside, I'm sure the Cullen's didn't expect that I chuckled

"What's so funny Uley"?

"Sorry Billy I'm just thinking this worked out kinda well, Jake will be our eyes and ears, he can let us know if there are any problems"

"He's guna be ecstatic I'm sure" Billy added sarcastically

"Ecstatic about what" Jake asked heading through the door

"Did you sort out things with Embry" Billy asked

"Yep, but I'm banned from his house, in case I see his mom" Jake blushed again and I laughed " I think you may have seen more than enough of her already" I chuckled, Jake grimaced "that is so not funny Sam, what were you guys talking about when I came in" Jake asked he walked over to make a sandwich I looked at Billy he nodded his consent to tell him, I figured the band aid approach would be best, Jake turned round drinking a mountain dew "You were expelled today, you start Forks high next week" Jake looked astounded and speechless he just gulped like a fish and looked at Billy who shrugged "Ok I suppose I deserve that but I don't know anyone, cant you sort it dad you are the chief please"

"Sorry son" Billy replied shaking his head "you are a man now you have to be responsible for your actions" Jake pouted but nodded is head as if to accept his dads decision.

"There's something else though Jake, the Cullen's are coming back, and the children will be going to Forks high with you"

Jake went bright red and shook with anger "NO FUCKING WAY, I'm not going to school with a coven of leeches, dad you can't allow this"

He looked at his dad pleading with his eyes

"The decisions been made Jake its out of my hands"

I looked at him with a smirk on my face he was trying so hard not to phase " look at it like this Jake you can report back to us on the leaches – inside information"

He turned to me and glared, sweat dripping down his forehead from the restraint of not phasing his eyes were pure black with rage

"Fuck you Uley" he spat through gritted teeth, he opened the door and phased as he leapt from the porch, small pieces of clothes covered the ground like confetti, he was good not that I would openly admit that, none of the other wolves including myself could hold off the phase when they lost there temper he was going to make an impressive leader one day.

"Right Billy I have to inform the pack of these developments, could you let the elders know"

"Sure Sam, he will be ok wont he Jake I mean" I though carefully about what to say

"Jacob is young and immature, he thinks with his dick not his brain Billy you know what its like to be sixteen" I forced a smile

"Going to Forks high will teach him a valuable lesson and make him hopefully think about the consequences before reacting to a situation, he will make a mighty leader one day Billy but you know as well as I do that that day is a long way off" Especially if I have anything to do with it I thought, whilst walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS**** NOTE**

Sorry still no Cullen's next chapter I promise!, it still all belongs to SM. As always apologies for any typos.

Warning - Contains Lemons

CHAPTER 3

Sunday night came way to soon, I still couldn't believe I had to go to Forks high I had begged and pleaded with my dad all day Friday, but he wouldn't budge. So come Saturday my pleading had turned in to anger, I had shouted and screamed and told him I wasn't going, by Sunday I had informed him I was old enough to make my own decisions and there was no way I was going to a school full of pale faces and leeches, and stomped to my room, not twenty minutes later Sam had barged in to my bedroom

"JAKE YOU WILL GO TO FORKS HIGH AND YOU WILL STOP BLAMING YOUR DAD FOR IT" and the fucker just walked out, I was so frustrated I needed to get rid of some of this tension that meant either run or fuck, running wasn't an option as I would have that asshole in my head. I grabbed my phone and flicked through my contacts looking for a suitable booty call, Amber, Beth, Emma, Harriet – the list was endless but so was the huggy loving shit they all wanted and tonight I wasn't in the mood for humouring anyone, then my eyes fell on a Leah, I grinned it was worth a try I knew she wanted me, id just never been there out of respect for Sam but now I couldn't give a fuck what he thought so I text her

**Hey Lee what you up to? **I looked out the window and waited for a reply

_LEAH – Not much why_

**I've got a great way to piss Sam off! - **That should get her attention she hates him more than me I couldn't help grinning

_LEAH – Spill_

**Fuck Me - **I scratched my head maybe that was a bit to blunt

_LEAH – Oh yeah whatever Black – your such an ass _

She didn't say no I was starting to think this was a possibility

**I'm serious, come on Lee I guarantee you wont regret it**

_LEAH – Were friends it would complicate things_

My wolf was purring I had a chance I sat on my bed

**No it wouldn't, we both know its just sex, come on Lee I'm hard just thinking of what I could do to you **

By now I was on my bed with my hand wrapped around my throbbing cock thinking of all the things I could do to Leah

_LEAH – Convince me …_

I could literally taste her arousal, even if I didn't have her in person I was guna make that bitch come

**I'm rubbing my cock thinking of you sat on my face, I can taste you lee please let me come over**

_LEAH – No_

What the fuck I growled, sitting up the bitch got me so hot I could smell her, taste her and she just said no, I closed my eyes and gripped my cock tighter the need to come was overwhelming by balls ached

"Come on Black don't be selfish I can help you with that"

I opened my eyes Leah was stood by my window smirk on her face, eyes darkened with lust, what the fuck she took one look at me and pounced pinning me to the bed, she straddled my thighs, her crotch rubbing me cock through her shorts, I groaned as she leaned over and kissed me, my wolf growled in disgust **your not hers don't let her kiss you **I turned my neck "no kissing Lee" I managed to groan "But Black you promised to kiss something else " she purred in to my ear. Before she had registered what had happened I had her on her back, her clothes ripped to pieces all over the floor, I knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed hooked her legs over my shoulders and licked from her asshole to her clit she groaned pulling my head towards her soaking wet slit – god she tasted so good, I took it turns thrusting my tongue in her and circling her clit, Leah was groaning, thrashing her head from side to side, I knew she was close, my balls were blue I needed to fuck her so much it hurt but I wanted her to come first, give her pleasure because I was going to fuck her in to next week and for the first time ever I didn't need to holdback, she wasn't guna be able to sit down for a week, I thrust two fingers in to her curling to rub her g spot and sucked her clit and she fell apart, clenching around my fingers and groaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Without pausing to let her catch her breath I flipped her on to her belly and leant over her back, I kissed her shoulder blades and instinctively she bared her neck to me like the submissive omega she was I growled loudly rubbing my throbbing cock between her ass checks, I lightly bit her neck letting her know who was boss and she whimpered

"ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES" I growled out my voice rattled round the room with an air of authority, I rubbed my erection up and down her slit, she moaned wantonly and pushed back trying to impale herself on me, I forcefully held her hips "Please Jake I need you in me please fuck me"

With one snap of my hips I was in her balls deep we both groaned, I was panting sweat dripping down my face ' fuck me… hard" she panted

She didn't need to ask twice I pounded in to her, my wolf taking over and Leah loved it "Faster, Harder, Pleeeese" she begged me, I held on to her hips so hard I'm sure she would have bruises tomorrow but my wolf was purring.

I reached around and rubbed her clit needing her to come, my wolf was waiting

"Please Jake I need to come" she begged, so I fucked her harder and rubbed her more she was panting, and shuddering and on the edge of orgasm but she wouldn't go over the edge, and neither could I, I was so close then my wolf growled at me **give her permission to come**

"LEAH COME FOR ME NOW" I ordered in my most dominant voice and just like that Leah fell apart, she screamed as her tight heat clenched around me, I needed to come my balls tightened painfully so as I continued to fuck her with supernatural strength, **finish yourself **my wolf incessantly repeated in my mind **she's not yours you cant give yourself to her **I snarled at myself as I pulled out of her and wrapped my hand around myself, I came with in seconds the relief was immeasurable, we both collapsed in to a panting, sweaty heap breathing rapidly I couldn't believe how good that felt, but my wolf still wouldn't let me come while fucking her, if I couldn't get off pounding in to Leah, I was sure my sex life would never quite be enough – some fucker hated me, I groaned in my pillow

"Wow Black are you sure your only 16, if I knew sex with you was like that I would have fucked you months ago" I chuckled "MMMMhum ditto"

"You are like a sex god, I'm sure you were put on this earth to pleasure women, maybe that's why they throw themselves at you" by now I was laughing

"Fuck off Lee" she wiggled her eyebrows "I'm serious, I cant wait to phase and show Sam what a stud you are he didn't even make me come – had to do it myself" I frowned "Slightly too much info thanks" I stood up and grabbed my shorts and looked at Leah and then at the window "Ok I'm leaving, you ripped my clothes ass" she laughed, I smiled my 100 watt smile "you love me Lee you know you do – just phase – be sure to give Sam a my regards" I poked out my tongue and wiggled it, Leah groaned and licked her lips looking at me with lust filled eyes "Not a chance Clearwater Fuck off and stop tempting me I have school tomorrow" she laughed and jumped out the window. Now that was definitely a booty call I would use again.

I was grinning from ear to ear as I left my bedroom to find food, my dad however wasn't "Not only do I not like hearing my son having intimate relations with my best friends daughter, Sam is going to be pissed beyond belief " I looked at dad with a cocky smile on my face "I'm sorry you had to hear Leah and I, and I know Sam's guna be pissed that was kinda the point" Dad wheeled himself back to the TV, mumbling something along the lines of giving up and me being beyond help. I laughed out load as I walked back to my room; I was definitely beyond help and with all that exercise I was hoping I'd sleep well tonight.

BRINNNNNG BRINNNNNNG BRINNNNNG

I picked up the alarm and threw it across the room, it couldn't be time to get up yet, then I remembered no more walking to school, I had a 30 minute drive – fucking great. I got up and went to the bathroom sorted out my business and jumped in the shower, I could still smell Leah on me from last night, I sighed deeply my dick twitching, I cupped my balls and tugged them gently imaging Leah moaning under me, her neck bared, back glistening with my sweat I started to beat off, then in my mind the person under me turned pale, gone were the womanly hips, now I was sweating on a muscular back, I groaned I suddenly needed to come more than ever before I jerked my hand back and forth roughly, imaging my rock hard cock pounding in to the pale white ass that had replaced Leah I came harder than ever before my legs giving out beneath me, landing me on my ass in the bath – Jesus that was weird who the fuck was she, my wolf purred knowingly – how bizarre, I was pulled from my musing by a pounding on the door "Jake, Jacob are you ok" came my dads worried voice he must have heard me fall "I slipped, I'm fine" He wheeled off down the hall, I sat on my ass in the bath water cascading over my head waiting for my legs to work again, how the fuck can jacking off be so pleasurable. Once I had recovered enough to move I got ready for school, throwing on Dark Jeans a tight t-shirt and a pair of trainers, I ate breakfast in silence I don't think my dad had forgiven me for fucking Leah – not that I cared. I decided to take my bike to school, as it wasn't raining for a change, grabbed my jacket and left for my first day at forks high.

**SAM POV**

I phased to start patrol and was immediately confronted with thoughts of Jakes head between Leah's legs, to say I was shocked was an understatement

_**Morning Sam enjoying the show**_ Leah changed the image to one of her begging Jake to fuck her harder, I growled loudly and my hackles went up

I was mad beyond belief the little fucker thought he was untouchable how dare he use Leah like that, I didn't care if he made his way around the whole of the reservation but he didn't get away with fucking my Leah, Leah scoffed _**I'm not yours she growled, you gave up that right when you imprinted on Emily**_, I started pacing _**but he doesn't give a shit about you, he fucked you to get at me**_ she laughed _**I know he did and I loved it, the best fuck I've ever had and given half the chance I will be doing it again,**_ I was stunned_** but Leah he will imprint and leave**_** you** Leah mentally shook her head _**you really don't get it do you I don't want Jake I want sex good sex and that's what he gave m**_e I felt a bit of hope spark in me _**but I could give you that Leah**_ she mentally laughed _**I said good Sam, your not a patch on Jake that boys fucking talented if you know what I mean all that experience has taught him a lot **_and with that she phased out. I was without a doubt going to kill him I phased back and stormed home it was still early, but when he came out of school I would be waiting for him, it was high time Jacob Black learnt who was in charge.

**JACOBS POV**

I pulled in to the parking lot on my bike and every head turned my way, great I was hoping to blend in, like a 6ft 5 native could manage that in a pale face school. I parked in the corner out the way I could feel all eyes watching me, so I decided to give them a show, I removed my helmet, sweat was dripping down the back of my neck, it was a surprisingly warm day for forks and my wolfy temperature sure wasn't helping but I had come prepared. I had my back to everyone but I could her the whispers as they concocted ideas of who I could be, I removed my jacket and placed it on my bike, I put my hand to the back of my neck and pulled my top off, I chuckled to myself at the sharp intakes of breath as I revealed my tanned, muscular frame I wiped over my head and neck with my top making sure all my back muscles tensed, I pulled the clean shirt out of my bag and over my head, turning to face everyone as I pulled it down making sure they had a good view of my abdominal muscles, I gathered my stuff, put my sunglasses on and headed towards the reception. Walking past a large group of girls I turned on my beaming smile and pulled my glasses off "Morning ladies could you point me in the direction of reception" they gawped at me a few were nearly dribbling – damn I was good

"Jacob… Jacob Black is that you" holey shit where did that voice come from I looked to my left to see an skinny, pale, innocent looking girl with long brown hair grinning at me, I gulped I recognise her shit shit, I'm sure I wouldn't have fucked her she was sooo not my type, maybe I was drunk – no I've never been that drunk "ummmm Hi" I stuttered

"you don't remember me do you" Oh shit this was awkward

"errr you kinda look familiar" was all I could manage

"Im Bella, Bella Swan we used to make mud pies when we were little, god you've grown" I laughed, picked her up and swung her round

"God chica I didn't recognise you" what a relief that could have been bad really really bad

"Aren't you going to introduce us to you friend" came a whiny little voice, I put Bella down and looked up

"Girls this is Jacob Black, Jake this is Jessica" girl with whiny voice and really huge boobs and tight little ass mmm I'm sure I could keep her quite if I had to

"Hi Jess call me Jake" I smiled at her " Hi Jake" she purred "call me any time you like" she winked and walked away "don't mind her Jake she's a slut"

Bella scowled just my type I thought to myself. After introducing me to the rest of the girls Bella took me to reception to get my timetable most of my classes were with her so I grabbed her arm and off I went.

The rest of the day went really quickly I sat with Bella and friends at lunch, the girls all loved me, the boys all hated me, like I give a shit. I hadn't bumped in to any past conquests yet thank god I tended pick up at older chicks at clubs.

The bell finally rung signalling home time, I grabbed my stuff and went to leave Jessica ran up to me and gave me her number, I flirted and thanked her and added it to the dozen I had already had in my pocket you never know when they might come in handy. Bella ran across the parking lot to catch up with me stumbling and landing at my feet, I laughed and picked her up watching her blush "sorry I'm clumsy" she shrugged her shoulders, she bit her lip "Jake I was wondering maybe you and you dad would like to come for dinner one night, I'm sure dad and Billy would love to catch up and" I stopped her "Sure Bells that sounds great ring me Charlie has our number see you tomorrow" I walked across the lot and jumped on the bike smiling to myself today had been successfully I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

As a rounded the corner to the res, there was Sam stood in the middle of the road, he obviously knew about Leah, I pulled in and got off the bike

"Problem" he was shaking badly struggling to hold back the wolf "PHASE" he growled and with that he was a black wolf, I tuted and shook my head "you have no self control Samuel no wonder Emily's face looks like that" I know it was below the belt but I hated him, he leapt forward and growled "alright no self control or patience" I muttered, I started removing my clothes slowly, once they were all folded in a neat little pile I placed them on my bike, walked in to the forest and phased.

**You little fucker **he growled **just couldn't help yourself could you she's your pack sister have you no morals **I mentally rolled my eyes **fuck off Sam your jealous, Emily must be something else to have give up Leah **I then gave him a good replay of Leah under me last night submitting and begging me to fuck her harder**, **Sam lunged at me but I was expecting it so I moved and he hit the tree behind me **JACOB BLACK YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH LEAH EVER AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU **like a switch had be turned on I went from cocky to livid I stalked towards Sam growling **I will fuck who I want when I want including Leah if I choose **I spat** and I would like to see you try and kill me have you not noticed I'm getting bigger than you asshole **Sam pounced at me and bit in to my flank, I suddenly felt rage and power like never before I flipped him over and grabbed his neck between my jaws **GET OFF ME NOW, **he chocked out,I shook him a bit **have you not noticed Sam the Alpha orders not working **he looked worried **Now we can either do this two ways you will walk away and we will pretend this never happened but you will never and I mean NEVER alpha order me about my personal life again or I will make you submit and I will become alpha I don't want that Sam my wolf might but I don't so you choose **he looked at me such a weak pathetic man he couldn't face losing his power the asshole needed to control us it made him feel special **let me up Jacob we will forget it **I stepped back **IF YOU EVER TRY THIS SHIT AGAIN I WILL TAKE MY PLACE AS LEADER OF THE QUILLETTE PACK YOU ARE ON BORROWED TIME ULEY NOW LEAVE **he turned and left fuck me I just alpha ordered the alpha that was intense my wolf purred he knew it wasn't going to be long until we were in charge.

The rest of the week went quickly school was fine, Bella was great even though I'm sure her intentions weren't just friendly, Jess was relentless if I got her alone the bitch was getting it she had been teasing me all week, and Sam had avoided me as much as possible, the pack were aware something had happened Sam's authority wasn't as compelling as it had been, before I knew it, Friday night had arrived and it was time to meet the infamous Cullen's.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

A Big Thank You to those of you who have reviewed, or added Challenging Emotions to your favs or follows - it encourages me to write faster!

As usual it all belongs to Mrs Meyer, although I would quite like to keep dominant Jake, Sorry for any typos

**EDWARDS POV**

I leant back in my seat, eyes closed willing the time away, it wasn't that I didn't like flying it was all the incessant noise, sometimes it was hard to switch off, I listened to the thoughts of my siblings. Alice was excited she'd had visions of our new life in forks and couldn't wait for it to begin, Jasper felt gratitude to the polar bear that had died at his hands before we left Alaska not only had it put up quite a fight but it had sated Jazz enough to endure the scent of human blood in the small cabin.

Rose and Emmett were … well Rose and Emmett, Em was thinking about sex and Rose was thinking about herself – some things never changed I chuckled. Jazz looked at me eyebrows raised and I shook my head.

I thought about Forks, we hadn't been there in decades, I was actually looking forward to it in a way it might be the wettest place in the continental US, but it was a change from Alaska. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to were the shifters my mind drifted back to when we had first meet Ephraim Black and formed the treaty, there were only three wolves then, but god did they stink – it was like an earthy wet dog smell, I shuddered in disgust.

Jazz leant over "are you ok" he looked concerned, I was puzzled "why wouldn't I be" he frowned "your feeling repulsed" I laughed until I realised everyone was looking at me "I was thinking of the shifters scent"

Rose shuddered "uggg wet dog" and Em chipped in "yep and dirt, wet dog and dirt" we all laughed receiving confused looks from the rest of the people on board the plane.

After we had settled down my thoughts returned to forks, Carlisle had rung to inform us that there were Quileute's currently shifting, eight in fact which was a lot more than last time, and that we were to meet them at midnight tonight to introduce ourselves and familiarise scents, that should be fun - not.

The plane landed on time for a change, we grabbed our hand luggage and made our way to the exit, Esme had arranged for a company to transport the rest of our stuff.

Carlisle was waiting outside in a rented Ford Expedition, he was taking us straight to a showroom to collect the new cars we had ordered, I couldn't wait for everyone to see mine I'd had a Volvo now for years, but this time I had ordered a Range Rover Sport, a nagging thought in my brain assured me I needed something bigger. Emmett was going to be pleased he always ribbed me over my sissy cars.

We arrived at the warehouse eager to see what each other had chosen, the first car to be driven out was a black Mercedes Cl-Class that was obviously Carlisle's, the guy jumped out and gave him the keys, Next was a Hummer we all groaned – Emmett "what "he said shrugging his shoulders "it's a beast and so am I" he shrugged and jumped in, what an ass. The rest followed in quick succession Alice had a Porsche, Rose an Audi, Jasper a Ducati superbike then lastly my Range Rover, my siblings were shocked and Emmett smirked "maybe just maybe he's not gay" and shut his door, I gave him the finger and got in my car, everyone was now sat in there vehicles fiddling with buttons, I could hear there minds pondering different buttons and dials "Guys" I said they all looked up thanks to vampire hearing "want to race" they all laughed and nodded "on three, one, two, three" and we were gone. We got to forks in no time, Jasper won thanks to the fact he didn't have to sit in traffic like the rest of us but it had been fun.

Esme was waiting for us at the door of our new home, Forks was as beautiful as it had always been, I took in a deep breath of pine and sea salt and felt like I'd returned home it was a feeling I had never felt in 107 years of existence and I revelled in it. "Come on guys I will show you your rooms and then we have to meet the wolves" Esme explained we all groaned. No one was looking forward to the meeting.

Two hours later we were all ready to go, I just wanted to get this over with and by listening to the others thoughts I could tell they felt the same, except Alice who was positively ecstatic, and repetively humming the national anthem in her thoughts i frowned

"Alice are you blocking me" I raised an eyebrow, she smirked "would I do that to you Edward, your looking nice by they way" what the heck was she on about, I shook my head and the whisper of a grin formed on her face.

"Lets go" Carlisle ordered "race" shouted Emmett and we were gone, I whipped through the trees to the clearing, this had to be the best bit about being a vampire the speed was addictive. I got to the clearing a minute before the rest who all rocked up together Emmett was pissed "Jammy bastard I will beat you one day" he pushed me jokingly "Emmett I doubt that very much" came Jaspers southern drawl. Suddenly the floor started to rumble "there coming" Carlisle stated we stood in a line Carlisle in the middle with me and Esme on either side of him, Alice and Jazz beside me, Rose and Emmett, beside Esme.

"They are arguing" I explained "why" Carlisle asked, "The alpha wants them to stay as wolf he doesn't trust us, but the beta thinks they should face us human"

"They will stay wolf" Jasper added "the Alpha decides the rules I'm surprised they are arguing about it" he shrugged and we waited

The wolves started to appear through the trees our first collective thought was how huge they were, more like horses than wolves. Then came the smell I heard Emmett mutter "fuck they stink" he screwed up his nose, Carlisle shot him a glare "Don't breath then" Emmett nodded. I counted the wolves seven, I thought there were eight, suddenly the answer to my question appeared from the bushes.

A huge Quileute boy walked from behind the wolves, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts he must have been 6ft 7, had short spiky black hair which he nervously ran his hands through – he was ….. He was my thoughts wouldn't work "beautiful" I heard Alice sigh and Rose and Esme nodded. That's what he was beautiful. He walked straight past the growling wolves with an air of power and dominance and up to Carlisle, holding out his hand as a greeting. Carlisle stepped forward "nice to meet you I am Dr Carlisle Cullen you must be Sam the Quileute alpha"

"Nope I am Jacob the Quileute beta," he said shaking Carlisle's hand, god his voice was dark and authorative, almost domineering.

Carlisle was visibly surprised to be greeted by the beta "Sorry Jacob I assumed Sam would meet us" Jacob pointedly looked at the wolves his mind was a whirl of anger, the wolves all watched Jacob in awe there minds a confused muddle

"I have the most self control with phasing," he stated but his mind said different _and our alpha is an asshole that hasn't got a clue _I frowned

"Ok then Jacob I will introduce my family and then you can introduce the wolves, they can scent us is that ok?" Jacob looked at the large black wolf who nodded, I'm sure that was said asshole alpha but I had given up trying to listen.

"Looks like that's a yes lets get this done so we can leave" he coldly stated his thoughts were going at one hundred miles an hour _fuck they stink, my nose is burning bleach and sugar is a bad combination_ "Right You obviously know me, this is Esme my wife" Esme smiled warmly at Jacob, he nodded "Edward" I stepped forward " my first son, Edward has a gift he can read your thoughts" without even looking at me he turned around "**DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BUT BASEBALL" **his voice boomed all the wolves nodded even the one I was convinced was alpha – maybe I was wrong.

He turned back round to face me and for the first time I really looked at him, suddenly I felt like I belonged, gone was the wolf smell it was replaced with pine and sea salt, I suddenly needed this wolf more than my own existence, oh my god I looked at Alice who grinned she knew the bitch knew, I had just identified this Quileute man as my mate, a wolf who was born to destroy my kind, I waited 107 years for a fucking mind was buzzing as Carlisle continued to introduce us, each taking turns to step forward, he explained our gifts Jacob seemed to take all this information in but I couldn't read him now he was blocking me nobody could block me not even my own family, I was actually starting to get pissed. Jazz sensed my emotions and calm descended upon me, I looked at him gratefully.

"Right the wolves will come up and scent you one at a time I will introduce them" Carlisle agreed and the procession started it was a bit weird being sniffed by a growling wolf, Rosalie's thoughts were repulsed, jasper wanted to kill someone – but definitely not a wolf they stank, Emmett wanted to wrestle the black one as he was the biggest typical Emmett, the rest of us just stood there with indifference. We were all surprised when one wolf turned out to be a girl, I think her name was Leah, she looked about as impressed as Rosalie with the situation.

I was startled from my musing by Jacob "Right I'm going to phase I need to scent you as a wolf " Carlisle nodded. Jacob proceeded to strip naked in front of all of us, I actually growled which earned me a frown from every member of my family except Alice and a sarcastic wink from Jacob his body started to shimmer and then in his place was a huge russet wolf, even Rosalie's thoughts were in awe I'm not sure if it was from his body, the phasing or the size of him

"Fuck me dude you're massive" the wolf snarled at Emmett's comment I rolled my eyes,

_Shame he stinks _thought Rosalie_ me and Em could share him _The images that followed were pornographic, I was in Rosalie's face before anyone saw me move "He's MINE" I growled low enough for the wolves not to hear but my family sure did. Rose look stunned and stepped back confusion marring her features.

Jacob began the scenting procession his block was down I hated watching him this close to anyone but his thoughts showed he wasn't enjoying it, the other quileutes now in human form watched silently from the side of the forest _my nose is burning so bad it feels like its guna explode they all smell the same like bleach and candyfloss- I'm never eating candyfloss again, I cant believe I'm actually sniffing leaches fuck my life he_ was thinking as he got to me he sniffed me a few times getting closer _he smells different sort of like vanilla and musk I wonder why its kinda nice, god did I just think that about a leech_ Carlisle cleared his throat _oh fuck _thought _Jacob awkward_ and carried on down the line.

Once he had finished he turned back to human with no effort at all and pulled on his shorts giving us all a glorious view of his body again I groaned, he smirked at me _not gay bloodsucker and even if I was I wouldn't fuck a leech _he then turned to the wolves "PHASE BACK", turning to Carlisle he held out his hand "right are you clear with the rules of the treaty" Carlisle nodded "I still have a copy" Jacob glared at us all "Stay away from us, we will stay away from you. Stick to the treaty and there will be no problems goodbye"

He turned and leapt morphing in to the giant wolf before he hit the floor, his shorts turned to confetti and littered the ground, I sighed loudly the peace was short lived however "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST FIND YOUR MATE IN THE FORM OF A DOG A FUCKING STINKING MALE DOG" Rose screeched

I had Rose by her neck against the tree before anyone could move "disrespect him again and you will be ash" I dropped her and left racing through the forest how the hell could my mate be a wolf a male wolf, I was repulsed and excited at the same time.

**JACOBS POV**

The pack had arranged to meet outside Sam's at 11.30; I was currently making my way there. Sam and I had avoided each other since the Leah incident, the boys had already had a full action reply of our half hour of fun thanks to Leah and her over active mind, not that any off them gave a shit I'm sure they would have all done it given the chance, apart from Seth who had been physically sick, not that I would want to see my sister begging to be fucked, they all assumed this was the cause of the problem between Sam and I.

I was the last to arrive the others were phased already so I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle and joined them _**Nice of you to turn up**_ spat Sam _**Fuck off**_ _**asshole**_ everyone gasped and looked at me like I had two heads, I had just disrespected the alpha they all thought I was guna get my ass handed to me on a plate, so they were shocked that Sam ignored me.

_**RIGHT HEAD STRAIGHT TO THE CLEARING**_ we all started to run

_**YOU WILL NOT PHASE BACK TO HUMAN I DO NOT TRUST THE LEECHES**_ he was such a jerk _**hey Sam I don't want to fuck up your master plan but how the fuck will we talk to them if were all wolves **_the pack laughed collectively until Sam growled _**Fine Jacob as you think its important to be human you phase and we will stay wolf **_He couldn't be serious _**Sam**** you are the alpha you need to talk to them, we should all phase – show solidarity **_the pack all nodded in agreement we were nearly there I could smell them _**YOU WILL NOT PHASE TO HUMAN **_Sam spat _**someone needs to communicate you jerk, **__**I SAID STAY WOLF BLACK **_we arrived at the clearing _**FUCK YOU ULEY **_ I phased to human and put on my shorts I could feel the confusion in the pack mind even as human – I had just defied an alpha order.

I stepped between the wolves making my way to the leeches my nose felt like it was going to explode, I had smelt leech before but this was intense, there were so many it was overpowering, my wolf wanted to kill, he was fighting to get out, I growled at myself cursing Sam's existence. The leader greeted me seemingly shocked I wasn't alpha, I could feel the packs discomfort it was strange I had never been able to feel then as a human, The male vamp started to introduce his coven.

I wasn't really interested I just wanted to get the fuck out of there I actually felt sick the stench was that bad, I was shocked at the mind reading son, the council hadn't told us vamps had powers, shit what had he already heard "**DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BUT BASEBALL" **I had ordered the pack without even thinking about it, my block was immediately up – blocking was something I was good at, with the amount of shit I got up to I had to be or the pack would have kicked me out by now, the introductions continued a mind reader, a sear and a empath, fuck they were powerful **so are you **growled my wolf.

I introduced the pack one at a time, I could feel the angst and hatred radiating of the wolves, I'd forgot my wolf would need to scent them I would have to get naked, what should I do hell I wasn't shy fuck them "Right I'm going to phase I need to scent you as a wolf " the leader nodded, and I started to strip I could feel the wolves amusement, and sense the vamps discomfort but i just carried on, the mind reader actually growled at me – so In true Jake form I winked ha that take that pretty boy. I phased immediately "Fuck me dude your massive" the huge one said, I snarled hoping to sound intimidating and started at the beginning Jesus this was bad my eyes were actually running, bleach and candyfloss, never eating candyfloss again, then I stopped this was different I sniffed him again vanilla and musk it was kinda nice how weird, I cant believe I was thinking that about a leech, the leader cleared his throat interrupting my thoughts shit that was awkward oh hell that's the mind reader, I put my block straight back up.

I phased back right in front of them and I'm sure the mind reader groaned I looked straight at him, he was hot I felt my dick twitch, fuck that I wasn't gay I liked pussy and lots of it but I could still play I lifted the block and thought loud and clear not gay bloodsucker and even if I was I wouldn't fuck a leech. Introductions over I checked the rules of the treaty were known to them, gathered the pack and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS** **NOTE**

Thank you again for all the favs, follows and reviews, this chapter is all Jake I'm afraid, Edward will be making a regular appearance from the next chapter - I PROMISE! hope you enjoy. Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit as usual. WARNING CONTAINS LEMONS

**JACOBS POV**

I was woken early Saturday morning by my phone vibrating, I grabbed it without opening my eyes "What" I grumbled "Good morning to you too Jake, the suns shining and we are all going to first beach for a picnic care to join us" I scratched my head who the fuck was it "Ummmm I think I gotta help Dad with" before I could think of an excuse I was interrupted, "I was going to suggest you drop Billy here him and Charlie can watch the game" It was Bella that was quite safe just a mate date "Sounds good Bells what time" I stretched and scratched my nuts, morning wood was becoming a problem, Bella was going on about some shit but I stopped listening when I started scratching "Shit Bells I wasn't listening half asleep, what did you say" I needed to get rid of her Jakey Junior was in need of attention "Drop Billy at one then we can" I cut her off "Yep fine see you then" and hung up before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

I wrapped my hand around my cock thinking back to my night with Leah I might have to text her later, but for now I reached over grabbed the lotion off my cabinet and squeezed some in to my hand I wrapped my hand back round my throbbing cock twisting it to spread the lotion, the cold lotion felt surprisingly good against my hot skin I groaned loudly, closing my eyes and biting my lip I imaged Leah on her knees sucking my cock, I was leaning against the wall tugging her hair with my fist and thrusting in to her pretty little mouth, suddenly the hair was not Leah's it was the same coppery mess that had replaced my Leah fantasy in the shower, I groaned again fuck I was close I squeezed my eyes shut imaging that head nuzzled in to my crotch, and for the second time in my life I came with such force I actually saw stars.

I led back on my bed panting, warm come covering my abdomen, my wolf was purring in contentment, was she my imprint? Is that why my wolf was so content? Fuck I needed to find out who she was, if I could come that hard imagining her then fucking her would be out of this world.

I jumped out of bed and headed for the shower it was 11.30 already, and Bella was right it was a beautiful day I was in a great mood, obviously a mind-blowing orgasm improved my mental state. I decided not to worry myself with the resident leaches today and told Billy to be ready in an hour.

In no time at all we were pulling up at Charlie's I jumped out the rabbit wearing just swim shorts and trainers, and grabbed Billy's chair, Charlie came down the drive to help "I'll grab him Jake, he looked up hell you've grown" I laughed I had in fact grown a few inches in the last couple of weeks "what they feeding you boys on the res" Dad chuckled " its not the food its good genes old man" Charlie laughed and shouted to Bella, she came out and tripped down the steps picnic basket in hand ready to leave, that girl was so fucking clumsy it actually made me cringe. Charlie grimaced and made a comment about good health insurance, Bells said hi to Billy and went over to give him a hug.

Turning to me she gulped and actually eye fucked me, I didn't know weather to be repulsed or amused "Come on Bells were guna be late" I smirked and jumped in the truck, she climbed in beside me and shut the door, we made small talk on the way back to first beach, chatting about family and friends, but I couldn't help notice the way she blushed and bit her lip when she looked at my naked torso, I could smell her arousal, I laughed inside sweet innocent little Bella, wanted big bad Jake, god if she had half an idea what I was like she would run a mile, I grinned not a fucking chance little girl – innocence didn't do it for me I would rather fuck my fist.

When we arrived at the beach all the guys from school were already there, I carried the basket for Bella and grabbed my towel from the truck, we took everything over and dumped it on the sand next to Jess and Lauren who were both sun bathing in tiny bikinis, they both eye fucked me like Bella had, but they were more my type, easy fuck that's all I wanted – none of that wining and dining shit I wanted a girl who would willingly take it on a first date and I was looking at two, today could get interesting. The next few hours passed quickly, filled with food, football and flirting, Bella was doing my head in trying to save me from Jess and Laurens unwanted attention, like she was doing me a favour because they were sluts as she put it, maybe I should tell her the attention wasn't unwanted I liked sluts and I would let them share me given half the chance!

When I couldn't put up with Bella giggling and agreeing with every statement I made anymore I decided to go for a swim, the water was cold despite the sunshine so I knew she wouldn't follow me. I'm going for a swim anyone fancy it I asked jumping up "you are fucking mad its freezing" Mike glared at me I'm sure if looks could kill I would be on my way, so I chuckled "its not that bad when you get used to it you just gotta be big and brave" grinning I flexed my huge biceps, take that asshole, to my surprise Jess jumped up "I'm in" Bella snorted in disgust, I laughed and threw my arm around her "come my little warrior I will keep you warm" she licked her lips and pouted as we walked down the beach, I lent over and whispered in her ear "inside and out".

When we reached the water she walked in up to her knees and looked at me laughing "I've changed my mind I'm no warrior Mikes right its fucking freezing" she started walking backwards I grabbed her arm "Do you trust me" I said in my fuck me husky voice, she nodded, I stood in front of her facing the others and whispered in her ear "Jess I want to fuck you" I moved her hand on to the front of my shorts my cock semi hard already "that baby is all for you" she groaned and buried her face in my neck " Think you can take the cold" she bit her lip and nodded, I knew my wolfs temperature would keep her warm as long as I kept her close, which I intended to do , I grabbed her ass and lifted her up placing her hot pussy next to my cock, she instinctively wrapped her legs around me I walked straight in to the water, she screamed wriggling to get off but that only made me harder, I could hear the guys on the beach laughing thinking I was going to drown her if only they knew. I stopped walking once the water reached my waist, I ground in to her She groaned and started licking my neck placing soft kisses over my shoulders, I pulled her bikini bottoms to the side and plunged two fingers straight in to her, slowly pulling them in and out "you like that jess" I purred "next time I'm guna eat your sweet little pussy" she grunted, I could see the others on the beach over her shoulder they were watching that just made me harder "Jess they are all watching us wondering what's going on" I pinched her clit and she groaned "Does that turn you on jess the thought of being watched, it does me I'm going to fuck you now with all your friends watching" she was a quivering mess by now I had been relentlessly rubbing her clit since I realised they were watching, I shifted her hips and lowered my shorts I slowly replaced fingers with cock she was close I could feel her fluttering around my cock, but I didn't want her to come yet, once I was in her as far as I could go I stopped I pinched her nipples and whispered in her ear how I longed to eat her out, oral sex was wolf heaven "if I could I would lift you out the water and lick you from clit to ass, would you like that" "God yes Jake please" I chuckled earning another grunt from Jess "another day maybe have you forgot our audience" "Please I cant take it anymore, move I need to cuuummmm" before she could finish her sentence I pulled out and slammed back in rubbing her clit at wolf speed she fell apart, actual tears streamed down her face as she babbled incoherently in to my shoulder, I pulled out and jerked off thinking of copper coloured hair sucking me off, I came in about 30 seconds Jess still clinging to me for dear life "Hey are you ok" I whispered in her ear" she groaned "I think I died and went to heaven" I laughed so loud everyone looked, Jess groaned and went bright red "Jesus I just fucked you in front of a dozen people" I smiled my angelic smile "they don't know that do they I purred" "oh yeah how do I explain why I've spent the last 20 minutes like this" she gestured to the fact that her legs were still around my hips "you were cold I kept you warm" she frowned "like they are guna believe that" "they will watch" I assured her, I placed her on her feet and straightened our clothes out, we walked out the water hand in hand. Mike was the first one to open his mouth "what the fuck were you two doing out there" he smirked "talking why what's it to you" he raised his eyebrows "bet you were Black, you walked out with her legs wrapped around you and stayed that way" I burst out laughing "sorry man you caught us out" I looked at her and winked "we were fucking each other, enjoying the fact we had an audience" everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped "jeezz you lot are so gullible, have you been in that water its so cold my testicles have been in my throat for the last 20 minutes" everyone laughed I squeezed Jessica's hand " thanks for the chat fellow warrior, we will have to do it again sometime" she nodded and returned to her towel. I sat next to Bella, grabbed my phone and sent a text

_Next time I get to put my tongue in that sweet little pussy of yours_ I pressed send

She was led on her stomach I watched her reach in to her bag and grab he phone as it beeped signalling a message, she blushed and looked at me, I could smell her arousal from 10ft away, my phone vibrated

_JESS – Anytime fellow warrior xxx_

I decided to push my luck it was more fun than listening to Bella, who was moaning about Jess corrupting me again – if only she knew

_Next time bring Lauren – I'm greedy _I smirked as she read the message, she poked Lauren and gave her the phone, Lauren read it looked at me and whispered something to Jess there was too much background noise for me to hear what they were saying – my phone vibrated

_JESS – She said no probs as long as she gets to put her tongue in my _sweet_ little pussy too xxxx_

Forgetting where I was I looked at my phone and groaned willing away the erection hid under my towel

"Jake what's wrong" Bella asked concerned, shit was it that loud – obviously because Jess and Lauren were giggling the bitches

"I've just remembered I gotta pick dad up, its getting late we better get going"

I jumped up gathering our stuff we said our goodbyes and left, as we were getting in the truck I text Jess back

_I'm guna hold you to that x_

"Jacob get your lazy ass out of that bed, we need to talk" I groaned pulling the pillow over my head, My Dad then proceeded to bang on the door for the next 5 minutes I tried my best to ignore him but I couldn't "For fucks sake it Sunday leave me alone" I growled at the door. "Jacob it is Sunday its also 2.30pm so get up" I rolled over and picked up my phone god I had slept half the day, I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Okay I'm up" I heard the old man wheel himself back down the corridor.

After showering I made my way to the kitchen where my dad was making grilled cheese sandwiches "sit down boy" I grabbed a chair and sat at the table, silently watching dad I was lucky, I know Billy was a supportive loving father, I also know that recently I hadn't behaved the way he had brought me up to behave, I disrespected my elders – Dad included, disrespected women, got drunk, skipped school, you name it id probably done it, not only had I turned in to giant wolf six months ago, I had also turned in to an asshole.

Before all this supernatural shit happened I was a fun loving 16 year old virgin, I helped the elders on the res fixing cars, cutting grass – I looked after my dad and the house and I was a grade A student, I would have blamed it on my wolf but the others were still the chilled out carefree lads they were before just bigger, thinking of bigger " Dad do you think I've grown in the last few weeks, I'm definitely taller and my clothes are getting tight again "

Dad sighed and placed a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches and a mountain dew in front of me " Jake we need to talk" I picked up a sandwich and nodded for him to continue "

" You're not going to like this but I need you to stay calm and hear me out"

"oookay" I said slightly puzzled

"Old Quil and I have been researching all week and we have found out some answers to explain your recent behaviour and physical changes" he sighed

"I'm all ears," I answered

" I know you don't want to hear it but your soul carries the alpha status and your wolf knows it, the aggression and dominance you show when disrespected by fellow pack members is your wolf becoming more powerful, this is also reflected in the extra height and muscle you have gained recently, soon you will be able to defy Sam's order, eventually Sam's wolf will submit to you willingly or you force him to submit".

I let out a tired sigh "Dad I have told you already I'm not mature enough to take over the responsibility of the pack I'm only 16, I want to fix cars and see girls I don't wana sort out rotas and organise meetings its shit that this responsibility is placed on my shoulders" Dad looked at me "Jacob your not going to have a choice your wolf ….." I interrupted him " I know my wolf wants to be boss I can feel it but I don't and I am already able to defy a direct order from Sam I did it at the meeting with the Cullen's and I haven't felt compelled to make him submit yet – maybe your wrong"

Dad spat tea all over the table "you did what, why Jacob the alpha should not be disrespected in front of the enemy it shows poor leadership"

" Its fine dad it happened before we arrived, Sam wouldn't phase back to human he ordered us all to stay wolf, I tried to explain we wouldn't be able to talk to the leaches in wolf form but he ignored me so I phased human and talked to them myself"

"Sam is no longer a good leader Jake he is trying to express his dominance over you rather than protect his pack, it is time for you to act"

I was starting to stress a bit "I agree with you, Sam is an asshole but how can I be a good leader, when I am the worst behaved member of the pack"

"Is that why you wont accept it because your worried I have explained that your behaviour is your wolf acting up it will settle when your alpha"

I laughed sarcastically "its not just the anger dad it's the women, I cant set the young wolves a good example, when I do what I do, how can I expect them to respect me when I respect no one" dad laughed

"Now to the good part every wolf that has led the Quileute's, has imprinted within a week of becoming Alpha, your wolf needs its imprint Jacob to make it stronger, its waiting for her hence all the hormonal tendencies" he grinned

I couldn't help but smile the girl with the copper hair was definitely my imprint I could sense it now maybe dad had a point

"So assuming I want to accept the alpha status what happens now "I asked

"I will contact the elders and arrange a pack bonfire for later in the week, this is a good thing Jake please believe me" dad wheeled himself to the sitting room

"I really really hope your right," I mumbled as he left.

I returned to my room and that's where I stayed for the first time in months, I ignored my phone and thought about my future. The consequences of being Alpha would be huge, I would have so much responsibility to the pack and the tribe, I hoped to god I wouldn't fuck it up, hopefully Dad was right and I would have my imprint to guide me and make me stronger.

I thought about the Cullen's too, I wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow, I wondered how much their return to Forks would affect the pack, hopefully I would be able to control my temper around them, we didn't have to like each other. My mind wandered recalling there faces, they were all deathly pale, but breathtakingly beautiful, I could see the attraction they held for humans but they sure did stink, I screwed my nose up remembering the burning feeling my wolf senses tingled that acrid smell meant danger to us but then there was the mind reader I cant remember his name he smelt different like vanilla and musk it was nice - sort of soothing, I remembered his face, the pale skin, the amber eyes, the crooked smile, fuck he was hot my wolf purred, I sat bolt upright urrggg I did not just think that about was a male vampire my hormones were definitely all to fuck I grumbled to myself and closed my eyes willing sleep, I had a funny feeling this week was going to be life changing.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR****S**** NOTE**

Thank you again for all the great response I have been getting for Challenging Emotions - it makes me compelled to update quickly!

Just to clear a few things up Jacob has NOT imprinted yet, he won't until he is Alpha. Wolf Jake is very attracted to Edward, where as human Jake is very confused because he doesn't have the pull of the imprint. BUT as we have already found out wolf Jake usual gets what he wants.

Still belongs to SM, Sorry for any typos - ENJOY xx

**EDWARDS POV**

I raced through the trees and headed towards Canada, my mind was reeling I had just threatened to burn my sister because of a wolf, how fucked up could my life get. I was literally seething I couldn't believe I had waited 107 years, saved my virtue with the hopes of eventually finding my mate. I had longed for this to happen, spent many a night wishing I had someone to share my existence with, jealous of the mating bonds my family had. I prayed for someone I loved enough to kill for and now I had found that special person in the form of a fucking big hairy dog that hated me.

I spent the next few hours hunting, not because I was thirsty but because I was pissed I needed to kill something, four deer, a bear and a mountain lion later, I had calmed down slightly, I still wore a few cracks from the bear, but they were healing. I climbed to the top of a large tree, and perched on a branch I ran my hand through my hair and sighed what the fuck was I going to do?

Regardless of the fact that he was a wolf and a male I needed him now, I would never be complete without Jacob, the more I thought about it the more I realised that even though I was a male and a vampire, I actually wanted him as much as I needed him, and that scared me.

I thought back to the meeting, Jacob was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on, stunningly beautiful. He was powerful and commanding in his mannerisms and had confidence in abundance, He was also a wolf which meant he had strength and speed to match my own, although not immortal he would remain the same age until he stopped phasing – the more I thought about it the more I realised he was perfect for me, I just needed to convince him and everyone else of that.

I returned home Sunday lunchtime to face the wrath of Rosalie, I was not at all surprised to find the whole family gathered in the dining room awaiting my return, thanks to Alice's insight, as soon as I entered the house I felt Jasper sending me waves of calm "Jazz I appreciate your help but its not necessary I'm fine" I sat down at the table, nobody said a word.

I looked at rose "I am so sorry about what happened at the clearing, I didn't mean to react like that" to my surprise she walked over and hugged me "If anyone disrespected Emmett like that I would kill them, I deserved it" I forced a smile

"Come on then lets get rid of the big elephant in the room, my mate is a wolf " I paused and thought what to say next, taking a unnecessary breath I continued "I wouldn't have chosen to be in this situation, but I have thought long and hard about nothing else since I left, I want Jacob as my mate, I don't know how I will achieve it given the circumstances but I need him, I have waited 107 years to have someone in my life, I know a vampire being mated to a wolf is not acceptable and the volturi will disapprove but I am willing to take that chance I already know I would die for Jacob. I will understand if you want me to leave"

Esme was by my side and I hadn't even seen her move "Edward we have all discussed this, seeing your reaction to Rosalie we assumed you had chosen the wolf as your mate, and Alice confirmed what we had suspected" I glared at Alice I had forgotten the lack of surprise on her face when I had looked at Jacob, the excitement at moving to forks, the annoying repetition of songs in her head, she had an awful lot of explaining to do, she turned away looking ashamed.

Esme continued "We will all support you and help all we can, and on the Brightside he is a handsome man" she giggled and I blushed,

"Yes and at least you don't have to breath dude, coz he stinks" Emmett looked concerned "Actually Em he smells like pine and sea salt" Emmett gave me an incredulous look "God you got it bad coz I can assure you he smells like ass" everyone laughed and I couldn't help but join in I was lucky to be a Cullen.

I spoke to Alice later Sunday night and she apologised, explaining that she couldn't really see the wolves they were sort of hazy, but she could see in her visions that I was more settled and content in forks than I had ever been – so she assumed I was going to meet my mate, she assured me had she known it was a wolf I would end up with she would have told me, I believed her.

Alice and I spoke for hours, about many things as she was leaving to get ready for our first day at forks high she placed her hand on my shoulder "Edward we all love you and I know that this will work out ok, I may not be able to see Jacob but in all my visions your are now hazy so you must be close to him somehow" she lightly kissed my forehead and was gone.

I decided to drive myself to school as I needed time alone to try and figure out a plan to see Jacob, given our banishment from La Push and with all the excitement over the weekend I'd not had the chance to drive my Range Rover. I was one of the first to pull in to the school parking lot, Emmett and the others pulling up beside me in the hummer.

I jumped out and stuck my head in the window of the hummer,

"Come on my little family lets get this over with" I chuckled we were used to the stares and whispers, one of the powers of being a vampire was the attraction humans felt towards us, it came in useful when hunting but not when you had adapted to the vegetarian lifestyle and had to attend high school.

We walked across the lot to reception to collect our timetables ignoring all the attention we were getting. I was in a different year group than the others so I had no shared classes; I left and set off to find me homeroom. I arrived early and was allocated a chair by my homeroom teacher Mrs Baker, she was short, fat, middle aged and thinking disturbing thoughts about me, I'm so glad vampires couldn't be sick. People slowly began to drift in, humans were funny creatures every single one of them wondered who I was, but not one person asked, this was going to be a long day.

Suddenly my nose twitched, I could smell him I'm sure it was Jacob I inhaled deeply just as he strode in to the room with 3 females, oh it was my lucky day, Carlisle had said a wolf went to Forks high but not which one. He strode over as confident as he had been in the clearing and sat next to me "Cullen" he stated, I couldn't believe he had acknowledged me, I nodded and tuned in to his mind

_Fuck a Cullen in my homeroom, sat next to me –I'm guna kill Sam Uley, the bastard will pay for putting me through this_

He growled very quietly

_I only have to be civil and not phase and rip his head off, that shouldn't be too hard, only thing is I'm guna have to breathe soon_

he gripped the table as if to prepare himself and took a big breath, his eyebrows raised

_Oh Jesus I forgot how good he smells, his hair is such an unusual colour, but kinda familiar_

I chuckled I really couldn't help it, he looked so puzzled

_Fuckity fuck I forgot he's a mind reader_

And just like that I was meet with static fuzz, he had blocked me again.

It was my turn to growl he stared at me and said quite enough for only me to hear "Fuck off and stay out of my head you mind raping leech"

He turned his back to me and spoke to the girl next to him, his voice was low and husky and made my insides clench "Hey fellow warrior, when are you free again?"

I was intrigued and focused on the girls thoughts it was like watching television in slow motion her legs wrapped around my mate, her tongue on his neck, his cock inside her, my hand was gripping the table so tight it literally crumbled I was with out a doubt going to kill her, he was mine and mine only .I was formulating a plot to torture the bitch when several things happened at once. Alarm bells started sounding, I was vaguely aware of Alice running through the door shouting, oh shit the bitch was getting up to leave I went to grab her and found myself pinned to the chair by Emmett and Jasper, I was snarling at them but nobody noticed they were all to intent on leaving, Alice was talking to Jacob but all I could hear was my own rage pounding through my ears.

**ALICES POV**

Forks high wasn't too bad, I'd studied my timetable and realised that Jazz was in a lot of my lessons, after spending the best part of 100 years in high school it became quite tedious, but unfortunately it was also necessary if we wanted to live as normal a life as possible. I was currently sat in homeroom studying all the different faces around me, I loved people watching humans fascinated me. My brain became quiet as I started to have a vision – Edward had his teeth sunk in too a pretty blonde girls neck, the whole of the class looking on in horror – I came out of my vision and gasped in horror jumping up from my seat to leave the room "Feel sick" was all I managed to stutter racing from the room, I could sense Jazz following me "Alice what the hells wrong" he could feel the fear through my emotions "Edwards going to kill someone we need to stop him get Emmett" Jazz was gone in a flash, fuck I didn't know what to do, how could I get to him without exposing us. I followed his scent I was outside his homeroom I could see the intense look of rage in his face he was poised ready to attack his prey – I desperately looked round for something, anything "argg the fire alarm" I ran over and smashed the Glass the shrill noise started ringing in my ears, I ran through the door "Fire fire leave quickly" everyone started heading for the door that's when I noticed Jacob, what the fuck was he doing here and he was holding hands with the pretty blonde.

Holy shit this was worse than I'd thought someone else was touching his mate. I ran towards Jacob to try and get him away from her as Jazz and Emmett jumped through the window, and pinned Edward to his chair. Jacob had scented us as soon as we came in the class, he looked pissed he was shaking badly fighting the phase I ran over "what the fuck is going on" he snarled the blonde looked worried and confused I spoke low enough for only him to hear "get rid of Blondie now and we will explain I promise but she needs to leave" he nodded curtly and placed his hand on her shoulder I heard Edward Hiss, Emmett and Jazz were struggling to keep him seated "JACOB DON'T TOUCH HER" I pleaded, he snarled but removed his hand, and walked towards the door herding her out with everyone else, by now Rose had joined the boys and Edward had past the point of no return this was not going to end well "Edward what the fuck are you playing at" hissed Rose, He just growled in reply " you just nearly exposed us" he laughed coldly "I couldn't give a fuck that bitch is as good as dead let go of me" he struggled again " we need to get him the fuck out of here" Jasper said, I wasn't quite sure how we were going to get out with Edward as intent on murder as he was I raised my eyebrows at Jazz " Its simple we will break his arms and legs, Emmett can take them I will take him you two go get the car"

The door slammed open nearly coming of his hinges "THE FUCK YOU WILL LET GO OF HIM NOW AND SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON"

**JACOBS POV**

Monday morning came way too soon, although I was glad to put the weekend behind me, I arrived at school and parked my rabbit next to a big black shiny range rover, wow that was $70,000 worth of car – what high school kid in forks could afford that. I jumped out of the rabbit to have a closer look, that's when I could smell it bleach and candyfloss, the leeches of course I should have known, I took another breath trying to calm down I then noticed the undertone of vanilla and musk, and calmed immediately.

I made my way to homeroom bumping in to Bella, Lauren and Jess on my way, I wasn't listening to the conversation they were having because the closer we got to homeroom the more I could sense a leech, my wolf was just under the surface I could feel him pacing, we walked through the door and guess who was sat in the seat next to me one of the leeches, fuck I mentally prepared myself come on Jake you can do this, show no fear you are in charge, I walked over "Cullen" I said politely sitting down.

Fuck a Cullen in my homeroom, sat next to me –I'm guna kill Sam Uley, the bastard will pay for putting me through this

I growled unable to stop it, I kept my face focused on the front of the room hoping he hadn't heard I only have to be civil and not phase and rip his head off, that shouldn't be too hard, only thing is I'm guna have to breathe soon I gripped the table to prepare myself for the incoming stench and took a big breath, Oh Jesus I forgot how good he smells, his hair is such an unusual colour, but kinda familiar I couldn't remember where I had seen hair like it before

Then the leech chuckled, oh Fuckity fuck I forgot he's a mind reader I need to put my block up, as soon as the block was up the bloodsucker growled at me, he actually fucking growled I turned to face him and said low enough for just us to hear "Fuck off and stay out of my head you mind raping leech", and turned to face Jess trying to ignore the leech behind me.

I turned on my best fuck me voice "Hey fellow warrior, when are you free again?"

Before Jess could answer, the fire alarm started ringing making my ears pound fuck that hurt, then one of the vamps ran in shouting fire, people started to race to get out, I inhaled deeply in my nose and coughed leech I could smell but no fire – what the fuck was going on, we were headed towards the door when I started to shake threating to phase, fuck the scent of vamps was over powering I looked over my shoulder in time to see the big leech and the southern leech jump through the window and restrain the mind reader, did he want to kill me is that what this was about. The pixie leech walked up to me "what the fucks going on "I growled "get rid of Blondie now and we will explain I promise but she needs to leave"

What the fuck I put my hand on Jessica's shoulder steering her to the door

"JACOB DON'T TOUCH HER" the pixie leech said for some reason unbeknown to me I listened and let go, following the girls outside.

Once we were safe in the parking lot, I made my way back to homeroom, as I approached the door I could hear the southern leech talking about tearing the mind reader apart and I just saw red I slammed through the door

"THE FUCK YOU WILL LET GO OF HIM NOW AND SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON" human Jacob couldn't believe I had just said that but wolf Jacob wanted to phase and tear apart the asshole touching my mind reader, I was growling and shaking badly, my thoughts were conflicted between protection and murder I needed answers "talk now" I spat at the pixie "its not really my place to tell you I'm afraid" god I was pissed I looked at the mind reader whose black rage filled eyes were burning holes in me" the fucker looks like he wants to kill me so spill" I snarled "Oh god "he said running his hands through that coppery hair " I would never hurt you Jacob, I want to protect you make you happy, you are mine" I was stunned in to silence of all the things I didn't expect that "What the fuck are you talking about, leech" I managed to stutter "In the clearing I identified you as my mate" I paced, fists clenched my wolf was surprisingly calm I willed him to be mad, human Jacob was definitely fuming, while wolf Jacob sat back and watched the fucker smirking.

My mind was reeling a vampire my mate this was ridiculous it wasn't true, I was going to I imprint on the girl in my dreams, pale skin, muscular back, unruly copper hair. I stared at the mind reader who had calmed down slightly "Holy fuck its you" I whispered. "What's me Jacob" I immediately blocked my mind, that's why he smelt so nice, why I thought he was hot, this was not happening, I was not mating with a leech. Dad said I would only imprint once I became Alpha, so I wouldn't become alpha simple. "Nothing leech, I should kill you, you were going to kill a human why the fuck were you going to kill Jess" he growled loudly Jasper and Emmett grabbed him "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM" I spat out surprising myself they stepped back "My wolf doesntlikeyoutouchinghim" I said really quick I cant believe I admitted that out loud.

"I asked you a question, what has she done to you" he snarled "I read minds remember" he said taping his head "got a blow by blow account of you and her in the sea" his eyes were black and the rage was obvious "You're mine Black and I will kill anyone that thinks otherwise" I burst out laughing the leeches looking at me incredulously, I laughed so much my sides ached not only was the leech getting more and more pissed with me my wolf was positively livid "well I've fucked more women than you've had birthdays leech and I wasn't intending to stop, so the lists long, and if you kill a human I will kill you, IS THAT CLEAR"

He nodded "you are not my mate mind reader and if I can help it you never will be" he looked so dejected my wolf was snarling at me "come on Edward lets go home Jazz, Emmett help him" said the pixie they came over grabbing hold of an arm each, I unwillingly growled **mine** my wolf snarled at me but I ignored it as I sank to the floor there is no way a leech was mine I was future Alpha and chief, I could not belong to a leech.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT COMMENTS - I have only read this chapter through once, so there may be a few typos - but i wanted to get it out as i have a 14hr shift tomorrow : ( as usual it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**JACOBS POV**

As soon as the Cullen's had left I jumped out the window, and ran towards the forest I needed to phase my wolf was clawing to get out, I had never felt such conflicted emotions, I couldn't understand why my wolf had chosen a vampire, was this my pay back for being such an asshole, my wolf snarled at me _our mate is not a punishment_ as soon as I hit the cover of the trees I was running on four legs.

I immediately sensed Sam and Leah patrolling, Sam started as soon as he felt me "Jacob what the fuck" I interrupted "PHASE OUT" and they both did, I couldn't risk my block falling around then I'm was too confused to concentrate, I ran for hours until I was too tired to continue, I slumped down under a tree, I needed a plan.

The longer I thought the more I convinced myself this wasn't happening for lots of reasons, firstly and most importantly I was made to kill vampires – why on earth would I want a relationship with one, secondly I was not gay, I had never once found a male sexually attractive, apart from Edward of course but that was the vampire voodoo working its magic, humans were supposed to find them attractive, but would I want to sleep with him, I didn't think so, I'd never been inclined to go down that route, I'd had offers but never even been tempted and that's saying something from the guy that was ruled by his cock. Thirdly my Dad would not accept this as long as he had a hole in his ass, which lets face it was forever. I didn't even want to think about how the pack would react I could just image it now, hey Sam by the way I'm gay, and I'm screwing a vampire – he would have a coronary, it just couldn't happen.

I felt a lot calmer now, my wolf was pissed, he was stalking and snarling at me but fuck him, I was the one that would have to take the consequences of this not him human Jake was stronger, I was not taking it up the ass for anyone I thought, _we wouldn't be taking anything, he's our bitch _my wolf spat, I shivered at the thought. I returned home late that night my Dad let me be assuming I'd had issues with the Cullen's at school, if only he knew I thought as I climbed in the shower I was exhausted, I don't think I had felt like this since becoming a shifter, I went from the shower straight to bed, and that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Cool lips pressed against my neck as he pinned me to the wall, I panted enjoying the pleasure that shot straight down to my cock, I could feel his tongue licking up towards my ear as his hard body pressed against mine _take him he's ours _purred my wolf, I grabbed his shoulders and span him round, pressing him against the wall, your mine I growled yours all yours Edward moaned as he tilted his neck submissively, I placed my lips to his neck and inhaled, fuck he smelt sooo good, it was a smell that made me hard with need, he reached up and kissed my lips, gently almost shyly, I tensed and waited for my wolf to snarl like always, I hadn't kissed anyone since I phased he wouldn't let me, but the snarl never came, I started to relax enjoying the feel of his cold hard lips on mine, he felt unbreakable, I kissed back more forcefully, fighting for dominance Edward gave it to me willingly, my tongue pushed through his parted lips

BRINNNNNG BRINNNNNNG BRINNNNNG I sat up in bed like I'd been shot, I was actually panting, I grabbed the alarm clock up and threw it at the door, where it smashed in to a million pieces – I'd never hated an object so much in my life.

I led back down, lifted the sheet and inspected my cock it was rock hard and leaking all because of a dream in which I was kissing, kissing a male vampire, groaning I wrapped my hand around my cock and thought of fucking Jess in the sea with everyone watching, my cock started go soft, so I thought of licking Leah's pussy, still no joy my wolf smirked_ come on you know what you want _

I ground my teeth together "I Cant" I muttered to myself, my hand was still rubbing my cock, although I was no longer rock hard my balls ached, I needed to come badly _think how nice those cold lips were, how submissive your vampire is, how unbreakable_ I was rock hard and throbbing again, my wolf was loving this "No one will know" I said trying to convince myself, so I closed my eyes and thought of kissing Edward, I thought about how nice he smelled, and how cold his mouth would be, how erotic it would feel to have my cock in that cold mouth, his cold lips placing gentle kisses up my shaft, I groaned loudly and came hard, sweat pouring off my forehead

"Jacob if there is a girl in there with you, you are grounded forever you have school in an hour" holy shit that was embarrassing, now I felt sick with guilt I had just jerked off thinking about a Edward fucking Cullen.

I was dreading school and to make matters worse I had left the rabbit there after phasing yesterday, I would have to phase and run to school, great just great now I would be all sweaty when I saw him, fuck why did I care, I shook my head I didn't I had to remind myself of that.

After showering and eating breakfast I made my way to school, I felt physically sick at the thought of seeing Edward, but I wasn't going to hide, I just had to remember human Jake is stronger. I got to homeroom early and sat waiting, I could still smell musk and vanilla from yesterday and the smell calmed my wolf immensely, Bella walked in and threw my bag at me "you left it yesterday, where did you go I was worried" I chuckled "No need to worry bout me Bells I'm a big boy ya know" she blushed bright red "Well I just ummmm wondered why you disappeared" I gave here my 100 watt smile "Had an offer I couldn't refuse if you know what I mean" I winked and she walked away dejected "oh ok then"

"Hey Bells thanks for grabbing my stuff".

The bell rang signalling start of school and the seat next to me was still empty, my wolf was disappointed, and as much as I wouldn't admit it out loud a small part of human Jake was too.

The rest of the week was the same, the other Cullen's were at school, they all smiled politely when they saw me the pixie even tried to make conversation, my wolf was pinning for Edward I couldn't sleep because he relentlessly paced, so now human Jake was getting touchy. I was very tempted a few times to ask where he was, just to soothe my wolf but I couldn't give in.

I was currently sat in Biology thinking about the pack meeting Dad had scheduled for tomorrow night, I had told him several times this week that I didn't want to be Alpha but he was relentless, he kept smiling at me think of your imprint Jake, when your Alpha you will find your soul mate – I could hardly tell him I had found HIM already and HE was a VAMPIRE, could I, what my dad didn't realise was that as soon as I accepted the Alpha status I would love Edward Cullen as much as my wolf did, which I can assure you by the way my wolf was pinning was a lot.

My biggest problem with this meeting however was that as much as I could refuse the Alpha status around dad, every time I saw Sam, my wolf wanted to kill him, and I'm sure Sam felt the same our wolves were asserting their dominance and only one could lead the pack, I decided there and then I wasn't going to go, it was simple avoid Sam, avoid becoming Alpha.

The bell rang making me jump, I don't think I could ever get used to canine senses, I strode in to the corridor and Mike Newton came up to me "Hey Black I'm having a party tonight, the folks are outta town" I grinned at him "Who's going" Mike laughed "everyone I think"

"Sweet, I'll be there, catch you laters" I strode down the corridor passing the pixie leech on my way.

On my way back to the rez I decided that I was going to get plastered and laid tonight it was just what I needed to make me feel better, grinning I walked in to the house. I shouted for Dad, he didn't reply, I listened for his heartbeat nope he was definitely out, I went in to the larder and got down two bottles of Dads homemade moonshine, it was hard to get a werewolf drunk, not impossible but hard so I decided two bottles of Dads paint stripper should do the trick, I was still amazed that a human could drink the shit him and Harry made and survive!

I was quite sure that sober my wolf wouldn't let me fuck anything and I needed to prove to myself that Edward Cullen wasn't the only thing that made me hard.

I text Bells offering to pick her up on the way, and jumped in the shower. I started to get ready I needed to look hot, then I would have an abundance of aroused women to choose from, so I styled my hair, put on aftershave which made my nose twitch and eyes run – but women liked it, grabbed a pair of black jeans and the tightest top I could find, I glanced in the mirror yep I definitely looked good, I grabbed the moonshine jumped in the rabbit and went to get Bells.

**EDWARDS POV**

After leaving school on Monday I decided I could not go back, I would kill someone if Jacob had really had sex with as many people as he said he had, I was bound to see replays in peoples minds and I simply didn't trust myself enough to be around humans lusting after my mate, and I wouldn't until he was properly mine.

So I spent most of the week sat in my room sulking as Rose so kindly put it.

It was now Thursday afternoon and I was waiting for Jazz and Emmett to return from school so we could go hunting, I heard the hummer coming up the drive and made my way to the porch, Alice was bouncing in the truck excitement written all over her face

_Ed a boy called Mike Newton's having a party tonight and we've been invited_

The hummer pulled to a stop she jumped out

"Alice why should I care about that"

_Coz my little brother Jacobs going to be there_

"He hates me Alice"

_I beg to differ young Edward ask any of the others he's been looking for you all week not that he would admit it_ she grinned,

I looked at her increduesly "Really"

"Will you two stop doing that it's weird?" Emmett grumbled

"Sorry Em I was just filling Edward in on the party tonight" he shrugged his shoulders _fucking pixie and her great ideas I wanted to hunt _I couldn't help laughing Emmett scowled at me.

"Come on Edward we need to make you look irresistible" Alice placed her hand on my shoulder leading me up the stairs

"Hey Alice, didn't you hear the dog, he needs to look fuckable not irresistible, the ways to that mans heart is through his cock me thinks" Emmett roared with laughter, Jazz and Rose joined in, fuck I hadn't thought of that I was a virgin, oh hell I didn't know what to do with a woman let alone a man.

I followed Alice like a lamb to slaughter, I was slightly grateful now that he hated me at least I could research the sex thing, whilst I got him to like me, thank god for Google.

**JACOBS POV**

I arrived at Bella's and knocked on the door, Charlie answered and grumbled something about women taking forever and ushered me to come in

"Hey Charlie is it ok to leave the rabbit here tonight" he looked at me eyebrows raised "Jake you know I cant condone underage drinking, but I spose drink drivings worse" I pouted "I'm only guna have a few beers, dad doesn't mind coz Pauls guna pick me up" I was getting too good a lying it should have worried me but it didn't.

Bella came down the stairs ready to go and eye fucked me again, jeez couldn't the girl take a hint, Charlie looked me straight in the eye "the car can stay here, behave yourself and watch Bella for me" I grinned throwing my arm round her shoulder "Sure sure" Bella chuckled.

I grabbed the moonshine from the rabbit and tossed the keys in the glove box, then we walked towards the Newton kids house it would only take 10 minutes, once we had left Bella's street I took out one of the bottles of moonshine, Bella looked at me "what is that"

"Moonshine Bells – want some" I held the bottle to her she took one mouth full and coughed and spluttered "Urgggg how the heck do you drink that?"

I laughed "practice Bells but it still tastes like shit" I took another big gulp

"Oh my god Jake you've nearly drank the bottle, your guna get alcohol poisoning" she was panicking

"Bells I'll be fine I've drank that much before" I smirked by the time we got there I had drunk one bottle and was feeling a bit buzzed, I had to refrain from drinking the other in front of Bella because I'm sure she would have called 911 – just in case.. The music was loud and there were people everywhere, half the people were blind drunk already so I thought fuck it and headed to the kitchen and downed the other bottle – I had never actually consumed this much moonshine before but it was definitely doing the trick.

I had girls literally throwing themselves at me, but I felt numb, I'm sure it was just the effects of the moonshine.

I was attempting to dance with Bella, attempting being the right word as my legs were no longer coordinated with the rest of my body, I was actually enjoying myself, for the first time in ages, I must have been drunk because I had had plenty of offers from women all night and declined them to stay with boring little Bella, My head was a bit dizzy from all the spinning around, I took a deep breath to try and ground myself and smelt him, I groaned then my wolf groaned, _find him, find our mate, we need him _chanted my wolf over and over in my head, I put my hands over my face trying to block that scent that sent my world spinning "Jake, Jake are you ok" I was vaguely aware of someone shaking my arm I took a breath to reply and groaned again "Jake please answer me" I tried to focus on Bella's face "I need to get out, need fresh air" I chocked out, I shook her arm of my and stumbled outside. I sat on the porch and took a few deep breaths fuck my head was spinning I wanted him so bad "Jake are you ok, do you feel sick you drank a lot of that stuff" Bella said sitting beside me "I'm fine Bells" I slurred ok maybe I was a bit drunk "Shall I call your Dad" I shook my head "Nope I will be fine in a bit go back in I wana be on my own" she reluctantly stood to leave "are you sure" I stood up and wobbled a little bit "Yep I guna walk a bit, fresh air will be good" I stumbled across the grass and in to the forest I wondered if I could phase and chuckled to my self "Ha a drunk wolf, Sam would love that" I found a big tree about 10ft in to the forest and slumped against it.

My wolf wanted Edward so bad, and I think human Jake was too drunk to protest, I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, placing my head on my knee caps I thought really hard shouting in my head, I didn't think it would work but I couldn't go back in there CULLEN_ IF YOU CAN HERE ME, I NEED YOU PLEASE_

I could smell him immediately "Fuck your good' I slurred "didn't know if you would hear" I glanced up there were two of him leant against a tree looking at me with a crooked smile, why the fuck were there two of him I frowned "there's only one of me Jacob I think you may be drunk" I scoffed "I'm not drunk" I tried to stand up and fell ass over tit, Edward caught me before I hit the ground

"Ok maybe a little bit drunk" I mumbled in to his shirt, I inhaled deeply and groaned "Fuck you smell soooooo good" he leant me back against the tree and resumed his place against the other one, I frowned again why the fuck didn't he want to be close to me he told me I was his mate

"You only want me here because you are drunk, I don't want to take advantage when you're vulnerable" I growled at him

"Please sit next to me" he cautiously walked over towards me, I watched him carefully he was fucking gorgeous I bet all the girls wanted to fuck him _**he's mine**_ my wolf growled Edward sat down next to me. I leant my head back against the tree fuck my head was spinning "My wolf wants you" I mumbled "but I'm not gay" he nodded "and now the only way I can get off is thinking of you, women don't make me horny" I groaned "Fuck I cant believe I said that out loud" he chuckled "I would have heard it in your thoughts anyway, Jacob I'm not gay or wasn't but you are my mate that's the way it is I cant change that I want you in every sense" My head was spinning I still had my eyes shut tight trying to stop myself from puking or passing out

"Jake are you ok" I groaned "Guna be sick" I stood up slowly and placed my palms against the tree and proceeded to throw my guts up, great going Jake he's guna want you now NOT, I felt a cold hand rubbing my back, he was actually trying to comfort me "are you ok, can I get you anything" he asked in his soothing voice.

Alice appeared with a bottle of water, threw it at Edward and left, "are you going to be sick again" I shook my head slowly "Nope, I'm tired" he picked me up like a baby and cradled me to his chest and for the first time since I phased I felt at home, I shut my eyes I didn't care where I was going, my wolf knew I was safe I started to drift off.

I woke up my head was fucking pounding, I couldn't move god I was dying, where the fuck was I, I slowly peeled one eye open, I was at home, how the fuck did I get here, I thought back to last night Edward had it all been a dream, I groaned and turned over "Morning sunshine" Sam growled "you got a lot of explaining to do".

**EDWARDS POV**

We arrived at the party about 2 hours late as we decided to hunt first, walking through the door I realised why I never came to these things they smelt like, alcohol, sweat and sex – not a good combination. The place was heaving you had to push through people to get anywhere, the others headed off to dance as I headed towards the scent of Jacob, girls were literally offering themselves on a plate to me at ever turn, the thoughts of what they wanted to do to me was terrifying, I reached the kitchen in time to see Jake stagger out the back door, that annoying Swan girl following, I growled loudly – I knew this was a bad idea. I stalked back through the house intent on leaving whilst I still could as I shut the front door a voice ran through my mind _CULLEN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME- I NEED YOU PLEASE _ I vaulted the fence and went to my mate, I stood against the tree looking at him in amusement he actually seemed surprised I was there "Fuck your good" He slurred "didn't know if you would hear" I listened too his thoughts, bless him he was so drunk he thought there was two of me, he had a cute little frown on his face "there's only one of me Jacob I think you may be drunk" he looked at me "I'm not drunk" he then tried to stand up and stumbled I caught him just before he hit the floor "Ok maybe a little bit drunk" god he felt so good, so warm and inviting I couldn't breathe for fear of scenting him that would be my undoing, suddenly he inhaled deeply and let out a husky groan "Fuck you smell soooooo good" I had to let go now before I did something stupid he was too drunk to know what he was doing, I placed him back against his tree and resumed my position against mine, his thoughts were sad, he couldn't understand why I wouldn't want to be near him if he was my mate

"You only want me here because you are drunk, I don't want to take advantage when your vulnerable" he growled at me, the noise went straight to my groin, god I felt like a hormonal teenager thank god he was drunk.

"Please sit next to me" Jacob patted the ground, I walked over listening to his thoughts, ha his wolf was jealous of the attention I got – now he knew how it felt, I sat down and watched him lean his head against the tree "my wolf wants you" I couldn't believe he had admitted it "But I'm not gay" I hadn't really thought about this in terms of male or female I nodded I suppose I could understand

"And now the only way I can get off is thinking of you, women don't make me horny" he groaned "Fuck I cant believe I said that out loud"

I could have danced the happy dance, it was only a matter of time he was mine, and so I composed myself and chuckled

"I would have heard it in your thoughts anyway, Jacob I'm not gay or wasn't but you are my mate that's the way it is I cant change that I want you if every sense"

I looked at him again his mind was a whirl of colours he looked wrong

"Jake are you ok" he groaned "Guna be sick" and managed to stand himself up with a small bit of assistance he placed his arms against the tree and brought up the contents of his stomach, I rubbed his back trying to soothe him extremely grateful I didn't have to breathe, I couldn't believe he thought this would make me not want him "are you ok, can I get you anything" I wasn't sure what to do I didn't have much experience with drunk werewolves, actually thinking about it what the fuck did he drink to get this drunk, as I was contemplating this Alice appeared with a bottle of water "Thanks Alice" she winked "No problem" and disappeared.

"Are you going to be sick again" I asked still rubbing his back he shook his head "Nope, I'm tired", I picked him up knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk and headed towards my car, he snuggled in to me and drifted to sleep.

I reached the range rover and the others were stood waiting for me

" Fuck me dude he really is massive, bigger than me" Emmett looked on amazed as I placed him across the back seats of the Range Rover "God he might puke in your car urgggg and its guna smell like wet dog" I growled at Rose teeth bared in warning "I don't fucking care Rose its my car and he doesn't smell like wet dog" she laughed, but wisely shut the fuck up.

Jazz was the first to ask "Ed I don't mean to burst your bubble but what are you going to do with him, you cant take him to ours the wolves will think you kidnapped him"

"I'm taking him to La Push, I will wait at the border until a wolf comes and hand him over"

"Fuck Edward are you suicidal" Jazz Growled

"Nope but he's my mate I will protect him with my life he needs to go home" I jumped in the car Jazz jumped in the passenger seat "I'm coming with you"

I looked at him and sighed "This isn't your problem, I will be fine" he laughed "you are family, and as much as I hate to admit it now is the mutt so lets go" I smirked at started the car

"Yo Bro we will follow but stay back a bit in case we are needed" yelled Emmett I nodded and we left.

The drive to La Push was silent, I decided to ignore Jaspers thoughts as soon as I realised he was working through battle strategies in his head.

We pulled up to the border 10 minutes later Jake was still out for the count, it took approximately two minutes before Jazz and I heard a wolf howl, the next minute we were confronted with a huge black wolf snarling at us, _I can smell Jake what the fuck have they done to him _I interrupted the wolfs thoughts "Jacob is fine, he's in the car very drunk I found him in the woods and thought I better bring him home" _why the fuck would he bring him home, why is Jake drunk _another voice joined in _what's going on Sam _The black wolf replayed the scene through his head the other voice chuckled _how the fuck did he get that drunk – only Jake could manage that _A grey wolf sauntered from behind the bushes snarling _Paul this is serious he could have got him self killed _Pauls wolf tipped his head to the side looking at Sam _knowing Jakey he probably just got laid _I was then assaulted with images of Jake having intimate relations with an endless string of faces, I growled loudly "would you two kindly refrain from you stupid conversation" I blocked their thoughts and went to the back of the car opening the door I inhaled deeply savouring his scent, I cradled Jake gently and walked over to the line "Would one of you assholes phase back and take him" I snarled.

The Black one disappeared behind a tree "put him on the ground" he ordered

"No come and get him I bit back" he stared defiantly at me and stalked across and grabbed Jacob roughly "Your ass is mine Black, you will fucking pay for this" he growled

I grabbed his arm tightly the grey wolf snarled and looked ready to pounce, Jazz came and stood by me in case he was needed

"Touch him Uley and I will kill you myself, treaty or no treaty I will come to La Push and find you"

I turned on my heel and jumped in the truck, faster than the human eye could follow, my hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly it cracked

"Edward he will be fine, he's pack they wont harm him"

I looked at Jazz with black rage filled eyes "They better fucking not"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Hi sorry this one took a bit longer to get out!, this chapter is all Jacob as i decided to split it in to two chapters because it was soooooo long, so next up will be Edwards version of the events that take place. Thanks again for all favs, follows and reviews they are very much appreciated. All credit to Mrs Meyer for her fantastic imagination! CONTAINS LEMONS

_**PREVIOUSLY IN CHALLENGING EMOTIONS**_

I woke up my head was fucking pounding, I couldn't move god I was dying, where the fuck was I, I slowly peeled one eye open, I was at home, how the fuck did I get here, I thought back to last night Edward had it all been a dream, I groaned and turned over "Morning sunshine" Sam growled "you got a lot of explaining to do".

**JACOBS POV**

I looked at him incredulously; I felt like shit if he thought I was getting up he could fuck off, I closed my eyes willing my pounding head and churning stomach away

"**JACOB I SAID EXPLAIN" **he was pacing up and down my room, I opened one eye "Sam how's about you fuck off" I groaned

"**YOU INSOLENT FUCKING CHILD I'M GUNA KILL YOU" **before I had a chance to react Sam was on top of me and had landed a cracking blow to my nose, I grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the room. He pounced back phasing instantly running his claws down my neck and chest fuck that hurt

I looked at the black wolf stood over me pining me to my bed and instead of fear I felt fury, I stared in to his eyes feeling more powerful than I have ever felt human or wolf, I growled the deep rumbling coming from my chest – I actually sounded more animal than human "**PHASE BACK AND LEAVE MY HOUSE YOU HAVE JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH CERTIFICATE ASSHOLE" **the words were coming from me but to my ears it sounded like someone else, the voice was cold and authoritive and damn right scary.

Sam phased back in an instant, he looked at all the blood on me and smirked, suddenly he turned on his heels and left.

I sat up that little fucker had absolutely no self preservation I was going to kill him, swinging my legs to the side I went to stand up and promptly sat again, my head swam and my stomach clenched I'm not sure if it was the blood loss or the moonshine but I sure felt like shit, I groaned again and opened my eyes, fuck my bedroom was wrecked that stupid asshole couldn't control his temper, my desk was in pieces, computer smashed god my dad was guna kill me.

I sat on the edge of the bed preparing myself to move, I knew I looked as mess my wounds had stopped bleeding and my nose was fixed, but the scratches wouldn't be, wolf on wolf injuries took a while to heal, my phone started ringing

I answered it without looking "sup" I groaned

"Jake are you ok, you disappeared last night how did you get home"

I chuckled and thought "To be honest Bells I don't have a clue but I'm here" I seriously couldn't remember getting home

"Are you coming to school today"?

I groaned loudly "don't think I'm guna survive that long, I feel like shit"

She laughed loudly causing me to flinch and move the phone from my ear

"Come on Jakey or everyone will think you're a lightweight" she chuckled

"Sure sure I'll be there" and I hung up, right I needed a shower.

Standing up tentatively I put my hands either side of my head to check it was still there and took small steps to the bathroom, I took care of business and climbed in the shower, I groaned looking at the water as it turned red Sam Uley was a dead man when I felt better I was going to show him why I'm supposed to be Alpha, I turned the water to cold hoping to liven myself up a bit but it didn't work so I switched the shower off and climbed out, wiping the steam of the mirror I looked at the claw marks running down my neck, they were red and angry, showing no sign of healing "fuck" I grumbled rubbing my neck, how the hell was I guna explain these at school.

I returned to my room and ploughed through the wreckage looking for clothes, after settling on an outfit I went to the kitchen, my dad must have stayed out the night at Harry's or Charlie's as there was still no sign of him, I opened the fridge and heaved, ok breakfast was not a good idea.

I rode the bike as my rabbit was still at Bella's, hurtling down the road from La Push at 100mph I started to feel a bit better the fresh air was doing me some good, I chuckled to myself Charlie was worried about me driving last night I was probably still over the limit now, I roared in to the parking lot, realising I was early I grabbed my stuff and made my way to home room, I sat at my desk head buried in my arms willing myself to feel better, how the fuck could a werewolf have a hangover.

A few people made there way in all chuckling at me with my head in my hands but to be honest I couldn't give a shit, if I could survive the day at 3.30 I would feel well enough to hunt that fucker down and make him pay

"Jakey Jakey you look like shit" Mike gloated, "I have no hangover at all"

Bella was quick to my defence "He drank a whole bottle of umm sunshine"

I chuckled not moving my head "Moonshine Bells Moonshine"

"Well whatever it was it was disgusting no wonder your bad"

Mike scoffed "Yeah Yeah he didn't drink a bottle of moonshine he'd be dead he's just boasting"

Bella stamped her feet "He did I saw him" she said defiantly

"Hey guys it's not a pissing contest" Tyler shouted "look at the size of him dude he probably could of"

"No way not a whole bottle" Mike was adamant I refrained from saying two actually.

I was suddenly distracted by his scent, oh my god he was back I still hadn't moved my head but I could smell him, I thought back to last night it must have been a dream – I couldn't have told him I needed him, that his scent was amazing oh my god I hope it was a dream I suddenly remembered throwing up, him rubbing my back, cradling me in his arms like a baby even though I'm a foot taller than him, I took another breath and groaned god he smelt good.

"Jake are you ok, you groaned" Jess asked from the seat to my right "Yep head hurts "I mumbled

I felt a breath on my neck that made me shudder

"It was all true Jake, I love you your mine," he whispered in my ear as he sat down.

His low rumbling voice went straight to my cock, obviously not all off me was suffering, I thought back to my fantasy of his coppery head buried in my crotch, the feeling of his cold mouth around my hot throbbing cock

I was pulled from my dreaming by a growl I glanced at Edward his eyes were black with lust, fuck I forgot he could read minds, I put my block up and blushed redder than every before.

I kept my head buried in my arms on the table, chastising my self - human Jake was stronger, if I ever felt better I was going to get laid that's why I kept having this absurd reaction to him, I was horny and he smelt good, I hadn't fucked any one for nearly a week that was definitely the problem, my cock was still throbbing fuck I needed to touch it, forgetting about my hangover suddenly all I could think about was my cock pushed hard against my jeans. My wolf was purring _tell him what you want Jake he will help you _I couldn't let a vamp touch me like that _why not who would know _I would i thought.

"Mr Black are you joining us today" I groaned and raised my head, flushed and sweaty from my hangover and Edward thoughts

"Sure I'm here I mumbled" god my cock hurt, I looked straight ahead and tried to adjust it

"Jacob are you ok, you don't look so good" came Miss Baker's concerned reply

"Actually I need to use the bathroom" she nodded

"Ok if you feel no better after, go see the nurse" I stood up thankfully my hoody covered the scratches and was long enough to cover my aching cock.

I glanced at Edward he looked so concerned my heart skipped a beat much to my disgust, I grinned lifting my barrier as I walked from the room

**Its ok leach I'm going to the bathroom to jerk off, my cocks so hard it hurts thinking of fucking your pretty little mouth, I'll be back**

I'm sure I heard him swallow loudly, chuckling I made my way down the hall, my hangover forgotten, I walked in to the bathroom "Hey anyone in here" I kicked the doors as I walked to the end stall, empty my lucky day. Jerking off at school wasn't top of my enjoyment list but needs must.

I walked in the last stall and locked the door, I started unbuttoning my jeans, wondering how good his range was, could I wind the vamp up, I was sure as fuck guna try.

I pulled my aching cock from my jeans, rubbing my thumb across the slit gathering my pre cum I leant my head against the door and closed my eyes

**Hey leech can you hear me, I've got my hand wrapped around my throbbing cock its so hard, I can feel it pulsing as I slowly glide my hand up and down, its you that's done this to me, made me hard with want, just your scent has me throbbing** god my balls we aching I hope he could hear me it made me even harder to think he was listening, suddenly there was a loud crash as the door swung open, fuck I stopped stroking and stood there, before I knew what was happening a very flustered feral looking Edward Cullen jumped over the top of the stall and landed in front of me.

He smirked at me eyebrows raised, I still had my throbbing cock in my hand, I looked at his tight pants and then his face, he reached towards me

"DON'T TOUCH ME" I growled he looked at me panting, his eyes black with lust fuck I wanted him so bad but he was a vampire I couldn't but I needed him to help me get off "touch yourself I want to watch" I whispered huskily my voice dripping with lust, he slowly unbuttoned his jeans at took out his cock it was hard and throbbing just like mine, but pale oh so pale, I had never looked at a mans erection before, just looking at his cock made my insides clench and my cock twitch. Then he grasped his cock in his hand and started jerking off, he bit his lip threw his head back and moaned

"Oh Jesus" I whispered I had never seen anything so erotic I was torn between watching his cock or his face, my hand didn't move if I moved an inch I would come. He looked me in the eye as he jerked off "Jacob please touch yourself I need to come" he moaned so low no one else would have heard his eyes were black with lust, taking a deep breath I moved my hand tentatively up and down my cock, my balls tensed fuck I was going to come already, I couldn't stop it "guna come" I moaned "Me Too" grunted Edward as we both came at the same time.

I leant my head against the wall, guilt setting in immediately, I enjoyed that way to much he was a vampire and a man yet I had just had the best orgasm of my life. Oh my god I had let down my father, my tribe, my pack even my fucking heritage what the fuck was wrong with me, groaning I put my cock in my jeans and opened my eyes. Looking at what my wolf wanted but I wasn't strong enough to fight for.

Edward was all straightened up and staring at me "look Jake I understand ok, I want you but I know I cant have you. Friends maybe?" he smiled the crocked grin that had my wolf purring

"Sure sure" I mumbled

"With benefits maybe that was ….. Wow" He joked

I shifted uncomfortable "Edward you're a vampire I'm a wolf we aren't meant to be friends, its goes against everything I know, so maybe not friends but not enemies either" I ran my hand through my hair I couldn't be friends with a leech no way, I looked at Edward he was biting his lip "But you said your wolf" I interrupted before he could finish

"My wolf wants to pound your ass in to the ground, I want to fuck you so bad my balls hurt – but it would be sex Edward, nothing else I CANT be friends with a leech, my Dad, my pack, my tribe would disown me and I wouldn't risk that for you I'm sorry" I walked away and my wolf pined I really was sorry.

"If that's all I can have I'll take it" He strode up to me hands on hips confident as fuck, I spluttered "Take what" Edward ran his hands down my chest "This Jacob all of it he purred if that's all you want I'll take the sex" I gulped his hands felt so good, my cock started to lengthen, he pushed me against the wall breathing in to my neck and I let him, he was being so dominant I submissively tilted my neck, reality hit me when I heard chattering in the corridor I pushed him off and walked out the door not looking back.

The rest of the day went well, surprisingly after I had visited the bathroom my hangover was gone, I felt amazing apart from the guilt clawing under the surface, I knew now how much my body wanted Edward no woman had ever made me feel that way and he hadn't even touched me. I was petrified there was no way I could be with a leech no way at all. I thought about what happened with Sam, it had paled in to insignificance after other events, but if I looked for him later my wolf wouldn't stop I would end up as alpha, I had to avoid him at all costs If I wanted Edward now what would the imprint do to me I would be well and truly whipped, but my family would hate me, I don't think I could live without my family.

I walked from the building at end of school, and headed for the bike noticing the range rover parked beside it, I pulled off my hoody wiping the sweat that had formed on my forehead, I could see all five vamps stood next to it shit.

"Hey dude feeling better?" the big one smirked "whatever you drank last night I wana see if it works on me" he stated totally serious I laughed "sure sure I'll get you some" "awesome" he punched my shoulder as I walked past the pixie ran over and jumped on me hugging round my neck "Hey Jakey how are you OH FUCK' she let go like I burnt her now I wasn't wholly comfortable around vampires but I was trying to be nice I frowned "has he seen that" she whispered I was slightly confused "what"

"Your neck" I reached up my hands and rubbed my neck fuck I'd taken the hoodie off I gulped slightly afraid, of what I didn't know "No why its got fuck all to do with him"

The southern leech approached me took one look at my neck and groaned rubbing his hands through his hair " for fucks sake its only a scratch" I all but yelled.

Edward pushed himself off the car and sauntered over concern on his face,

He took one look at my neck and his eyes blackened he actually looked like a vampire his hand raised slowly and touched the scratches I tried to growl, but my wolf purred

"I'M GUNA KILL HIM" he roared and was gone, I didn't even see him leave

I heard a collective "Fuck" the male vamps were gone hot on his heals

"Hey Pixie I hate to ask but who's he guna kill" she looked at me with a pained expression

"Sam Uley" she whispered, "He told him that if he laid one finger on you he would die"

I gulped "How did he know it was Sam" I was getting tense

"Because he was pissed when Edward took you to the treaty line last night"

Oh shit it was all falling in to place then I asked the one question I didn't want to

"Will he kill him" she nodded "But the other two will stop him right" she grimaced "Edwards faster than Jazz and Emmett so they wont stop him crossing the line they might stop him killing him if he takes his time"

"Fuck" I groaned dropping my bag. I ran to the forest and phased heading for La Push. There were no wolves on patrol I howled hoping someone would join me, Paul and Embry both phased quickly

_Jake what's up _Paul thought

_Edward Cullen's going to kill Sam get over there now, I'm on my way _they both growled more people phased in Paul explained what was going on. I was getting closer when my wolf spoke for me _**DO NOT HARM THE VAMPIRES UNLESS I SAY SO CLEAR **_they all nodded compelled to by the alpha order my wolf had given, I could feel confusion not only theirs but my own.

We all arrived about the same time Sam was pinned to his house by a very pissed Edward Cullen, I phased back but no one else followed. Walking towards them

I looked towards the other leeches who were stood just behind Edward – they both nodded, standing directly behind him I thought really loud

**Edward please listen to me Sam is an asshole, I will deal with him later please don't do this. I am not hurt its just scratches they will heal, I'm more pissed that he wrecked my computer **I laughed looking slightly less tense** please calm down this wont end well otherwise it will start a war then we will never see each other **I needed to use the power I held over him as his mate, I took a deep breath **god Edward you smell so good, if I wasn't surrounded by your coven and my pack I would have to touch you **he groaned very quietly I looked around the vamps had raised eyebrows but the wolves none the wiser ** Edward please don't do that or I will get hard and I'm naked **he turned round immediately and gulped.

I looked at the vamps and braced myself "you need to leave Quileute land now, and must not return your lives have been spared please leave"

I watched Edward and the other two head towards the trees, he was really beautiful **hey Edward see you at school tomorrow **I saw a slight nod of his head, what I hadn't seen however was the black wolf hurtling over my head until it had my Edward pinned to the ground.

I lost Jacob to my wolf in a second I had phased without conscious thought I rammed in to Sam throwing him across the forest, I glanced at Edward he was fine. Rage consumed my wolf I snarled and growled spit flying everywhere, **SAMUEL**_** ULEY YOU HAVE PUSHED AND PUSHED **_I spat out taking steps towards him _**NOW YOU HAVE GIVEN ME NO CHOICE YOU WILL STEP DOWN AS ALPHA OR I WILL MAKE YOU**_ I was vaguely aware of the collective gasps _**NEVER **_He growled, with speed and strength I didn't know I possessed I had his wolf pinned to the ground my teeth in his neck _**SUBMIT ULEY **_he groaned _**NO **_I shook him form side to side, I could taste his blood in my mouth _**SUBMIT **_I yelled he didn't answer then I heard Leah _please Sam think of Emily you cant die and leave her _this was obviously the push he needed as he stopped fighting and held his neck submissively, averting his eyes .

I felt the power shift it was a strange feeling I could suddenly feel my pack, not just hear- feel. I turned to face the wolves and they all bowed submissively to me as if by instinct, I went and greeted each one rubbing my snout against them individually as I passed. I then phased to human, although my wolf was still controlling my actions, with no clothes on I braced myself and turned to face Edward I looked in his eyes and suddenly no one else existed, I'd felt imprinting through pack mind but this was different I felt powerful almost indestructible I suddenly knew if I had Edward I could take on the world. I gulped loudly the vamps were staring at me in awe fuck this was weird running my hands through my hair I looked at them "**LEAVE NOW**" they started to leave for the second time.

Looking at Sam with an evil smirk on my face, you could clearly see my bite marks on his neck, even in human form

"_**If you ever disrespect me or my orders again you will not have a second chance – are we clear **_he nodded _**as punishment for clawing my face you will not phase until I say so, I will see you at the council meeting tonight now leave"**_

Turning round I faced the pack they were waiting for orders still in wolf form "head home guys, nothings changed follow normal routine, I will see you all later" I faced the forest listening to the wolves run back home, My wolf was starting to settle and I was feeling more human.

I felt the impending shift in my life, At 16 years old I now had responsibility for a pack of wolves yet I couldn't even take responsibility for myself, and to top it off my mate / imprint was a vampire, I feel to my knees and cried heart wrenching sobs, I hated my life, I didn't want the pack, I didn't want to be alpha, I didn't even want to be a wolf, I did however want Edward Cullen with every part of my heart and soul, but he was the one thing I couldn't have, the one thing my heritage wouldn't allow and my heart was already breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Thanks again for reading, reviewing etc, I'm not so happy with this chapter i found it quite hard to write, so I hope your not to disappointed! I've been asked if theres going to be a mpreg in this and I'm thinking i can fit it in to my story plan quite well, but i know its not everyones thing so i was wondering what you guys thought? As always all mistakes are mine all characters are SM

**PREVIOUSLY ON CHALLENGING EMOTIONS**

"Touch him Uley and I will kill you myself, treaty or no treaty I will come to La Push and find you"

I turned on my heel and jumped in the truck, faster than the human eye could follow, my hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly it cracked

"Edward he will be fine, he's pack they wont harm him"

I looked at Jazz with black rage filled eyes "They better fucking not"

**EDWARDS POV**

I paced the floor unable to settle, the fear of what Sam would do to my Jacob, made me simmer with rage.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had all assured me he would be fine he was pack they wouldn't harm their own, but I still couldn't shift the uncertainty that flowed through me, every part of me willed me towards La Push, but I knew that would only make things worse and as desperate as I was, I couldn't take that risk. I felt like I had made slight progress with him last night he may have been drunk but he admitted his wolf wanted me that had to count for something.

If I went to La Push he would hate me so I had to wait, the hours ticked by slowly.

At 8am I finally left for school to see my Jacob, I wondered briefly if he would be there. I'm not sure how I would refrain from going to La Push to find him if he wasn't.

As I drove in to the parking lot I noticed it immediately, his bike was here which meant he was, I was ecstatic if I had a heart it would have been pounding in my chest.

I could smell him before I even entered homeroom, his scent so intoxicating and manly, I tuned in to his thoughts and smiled he knew I was coming, his thoughts however changed pace quickly and soon he was thinking about what he thought was a dream of us meeting last night, he couldn't remember. I approached our desk and noticed his head was resting in his hands on the table, oh my god was he hurt, he wasn't moving I was brought from my mental rant by Newton's comments

"Hey Cullen I see your not hung over like Jakey here" he laughed pointing at Jacob, I couldn't help giggle, poor boy was hungover, as I was sitting down I leant over and whispered low enough for Jacobs hearing only "It was all true Jake, I love you your mine," he didn't say a word, I took my place next to him and continued to delve in to his thoughts part of me wished I hadn't, because it seems I had given him an erection just by talking to him, he was imagining me on my knees with his penis in my mouth. I could smell his arousal, my own rapidly building within me I growled with need, Jacob immediately raised his head and looked at me his skin flushed a vivid red, before he buried his head in his arms once again. I delved back in to his mind looking for more and realised he had blocked me, I was beyond frustrated.

I was to busy concentrating on breaking Jacobs block to notice the conversation he had going on with Mrs Baker the homeroom teacher, with out warning he stood up and started heading for the door where the fuck was he going he looked over his shoulder at me, as he walked out

My mind was unexpectedly filled with his raspy voice all of a sudden

**Its ok leach I'm going to the bathroom to jerk off, my cocks so hard it hurts thinking of fucking your pretty little mouth, I'll be back**

I gulped my erection had reached painful proportions just because of his filthy mind; I shifted in my seat trying to concentrate. I couldn't help wondering if Jacob was being truthful, he wouldn't really masturbate at school would he, as I was mulling this over I found my answer

**Hey leech can you hear me, I've got my hand wrapped around my throbbing cock its so hard, I can feel it pulsing as I slowly glide my hand up and down, its you that's done this to me, made me hard with want, just your scent has me throbbing**

Oh my god he was really doing it and he wanted me to know, I was caught between being embarrassed and excited Jacobs thought were filthy and certain parts of my anatomy found that exciting, I wasn't sure what to do, I was an inexperienced virgin he would eat me alive if I went looking for him, deciding it would be a good way to go I jumped up "Mrs Baker I feel sick, can I go to the restroom" she looked up and smiled "of course Edward you do look pale" I nearly laughed at her ridiculous comment "go to the nurse if you need to go home" I swallowed and left the room, I was feeling flustered, fuck what bathroom had he gone to I looked up and down the corridor, running my hands through my hair I inhaled deeply and followed his scent.

As I stood outside the door I could hear his heavy breathing, I didn't know what to do, my mind was saying run my feet however were not, they took me in the room and over the top of the stall before I could talk myself in to leaving. Stood not a foot away from me was a very red faced, sweaty Jacob Black he had his hand wrapped around his huge erection, I felt myself get harder I had never seen such a glorious vision I started to inch towards him every part of me wanted to touch him and connect with my mate.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" he growled, I stopped and looked in to his lust filled face, he was torn between what he wanted and what he felt was right

"Touch yourself I want to watch," he whispered huskily

I'm not sure when or how I became such an exhibitionist but I slowly began unbuttoning my jeans, pulling out my rock hard penis I confidently stroked my fist up and down it, fuck that felt good I threw my head back biting my lip to stop the moan that was building in my chest

"Oh Jesus" Jacob whispered I lowered my head to find him glancing between my face and my crotch his own hand hadn't moved an inch, god I was going to come I could feel it building I needed him to touch himself

"Jacob please touch yourself I need to come" I all but pleaded, his hand started stroking back and forth over his erection, my stomach felt like it was on fire my balls were tight I had never felt this much desire run through me, just as I felt myself about to explode Jacob groaned "guna come", I managed to grunt out a "me too" before we both released our seed all over the floor.

I watched Jacob intently as I tucked myself back in his eyes were closed but I could see the anguish written all over his face, and it hurt me that my boy was in such turmoil, I decide then and there that I loved him and I would give him what he needed even if it wasn't what I wanted, he opened his eyes and looked straight at me as I started to speak

"Look Jake I understand ok, I want you but I know I cant have you. Friends maybe?" he look confused at what I had said

"Sure sure" he mumbled looking at the floor, trying to lighten the mood I suggested something else "With benefits maybe that was.. Wow" I joked.

Jake looked at me the stern mask back on his face "Edward you're a vampire I'm a wolf we aren't meant to be friends, its goes against everything I know, so maybe not friends but not enemies either" god that hurt I was sure I was breaking him down "But you said your wolf" he interrupted before I could finish my sentence

"My wolf wants to pound your ass in to the ground, I want to fuck you so bad my balls hurt – but it would be sex Edward, nothing else I CANT be friends with a leech, my Dad, my pack, my tribe would disown me and I wouldn't risk that for you I'm sorry" I watched him walking away I needed him to stop he couldn't just leave before I could think about what I was saying it just came out

"If that's all I can have I'll take it" I walked over to Jacob no where near as confident as I looked

"Take what" he asked as I ran my hands over his chest, fuck he was so warm

"This Jacob all of it" I purred "if that's all you want I'll take the sex" I pushed him against the wall and placed my mouth by his neck I could feel his pulse against my face, his erection against my stomach. I wanted so badly for him to do what he said he wanted to, to take me as his.

I managed to forget somewhere in the last 30 minutes that I was a 107 year old virgin that didn't have a clue what I was doing, but it felt so good Jacobs dirty mouth and dirty mind nearly had me begging, that was until someone spoke in the corridor outside, before I could react he had pushed me off him and left.

The rest of the day went by quickly, I was still buzzing from my encounter with Jacob this morning, I cant believe I had offered him no strings sex, I was seriously going to have to get on Google when I got home to find out what I had let myself in for.

I was stood by my car talking to my siblings when I saw him walk on to the parking lot, I watched him intensely as he removed his sweater and wiped the sweat from his head, the t-shirt he wore clung tightly to his skin and I could see the clearly defined v of his hips where it had risen slightly he made small talk with Emmett and Alice, I wasn't listening to the conversation I was just admiring the view, when Jasper approached and Jacob tensed

" For fucks sake its only a scratch" he yelled, I pushed off the range rover and walked over, suddenly more interested in the conversation they were having Jacob turned to look at me and I saw it 4 large red claw marks ran down over his beautiful neck and under his top, how the fuck had I not noticed this earlier in the bathroom, I raised my hand and touched the marks gently, Sam Uleys ass was mine "I'M GUNA KILL HIM" was the only coherent sentence I could form, the anger took over as I turned and headed for La Push.

I went over the line without a thought, if they wanted to they could kill me but not before I killed the asshole that laid his hands on my mate, I knew Jazz and Emmett would follow me so I had to be quick, I stopped momentarily and inhaled, I figured as Sam was alpha I should follow the strongest scent and that's just what I did it led to a pretty little house in the woods.

Standing out front I yelled "Uley come out here and face me fucker, I told you what I would do to you if you touched him, yet you still did you must be fucking stupider than I thought" Sam walked out to the porch face red with anger

"You have broken the treaty Cullen you are as good as dead, was the insolent little shit worth it" he chuckled "What's Jake ever done to deserve your loyalty hey, fuck all because he's a selfish little man whore who thinks of no one but himself, you ready to die Cullen" he snarled

I laughed bitterly "you have no clue Uley, I would protect Jacob with my life if necessary I told you not to touch him" I snarled

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "all I have to do is phase asshole I was designed to kill you" smirking I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow back cocky little shit

"You don't know much about vampires do you Samuel" I yelled, "I am the worlds most dangerous predator, I am faster and stronger than you will ever be"

He laughed at me, actually laughed "whatever pretty boy your mine" he snarled

"What you did to Jacob was the biggest mistake you have ever made" I snarled and jumped grabbing Sam by the throat I pinned him to the wall.

I heard Emmett chuckle as he walked out the bushes

"Aww Jazz you should have taught him some tactics what is it you always say" he scratched his head they laughed together and both said in a sing song voice

"Never underestimate your enemy"

I heard them walk behind me "Hey Edward put him down he's guna piss his pants" Jazz lay a hand on my shoulder "I think he's learnt his lesson don't you"

I growled, "Nope I'm going to kill him slowly because I want him to feel it"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and knew the wolves were here, if I was going to die so was he my grip tightened and I leant forward and whispered in Sam's ear

"Jacobs my mate asshole, he might not accept it but he is mine, I will not let anyone hurt him including you so now your guna die with me, so I can ensure you never lay your hands on my boys pretty little face again"

I hadn't turned round to face the wolves and tried to ignore the commotion behind me, I could smell Jacob but I knew in my heart of hearts he would pick his pack over me so I kept hold of Sam and awaited my fate

Suddenly Jacobs's husky voice washed through my brain

**Edward please listen to me Sam is an asshole, I will deal with him later please don't do this. I am not hurt its just scratches they will heal, I'm more pissed that he wrecked my computer **I heard him chuckle and smiled to my self,

**Please calm down otherwise this wont end well, it will start a war then we will never see each other **I was confused did that mean he wanted to see me, my grip on Sam loosened but I didn't let go

**God Edward you smell so good, if I wasn't surrounded by your coven and my pack I would have to touch you **I groaned that voice did things to me, but I still wasn't letting go the asshole deserved what he got

**Edward please don't do that or I will get hard and I'm naked **dropping Sam I spun on my feet and gulped wholly shit he was naked, he had the body of a god oh my god I hope I wasn't dribbling, then I looked at the large scratches that ran from his neck to his waist, it was like pouring cold water over my lust filled thoughts, he spoke with power and confidence

"You need to leave Quileute land now, and must not return your lives have been spared please leave"

He was letting us go, I couldn't believe it I immediately turned to leave with my brothers not wanting to make the situation worse for him

**Hey Edward see you at school tomorrow **

I nodded my head slightly to let him know I had heard

How the fuck did he manage that I was led on my back with Sam Uleys wolf, stood over me snarling, a flash of russet knocked him flying through the trees, Jacobs Russet wolf, I gulped Jacob just saved me, my mate saved me from his own pack I was astounded.

Jacobs wolf had all its hackles raised as it snarled and growled an Sam's I listened intently to there thoughts to see if my boy needed any back up, glancing at the other wolves I noticed the confusion on there faces

**SAMUEL**_** ULEY YOU HAVE PUSHED AND PUSHED **_**NOW**_** YOU HAVE GIVEN ME NO CHOICE YOU WILL STEP DOWN AS ALPHA OR I WILL MAKE YOU **_Jacob yelled at Sam, he was going to take over as Alpha, I couldn't help the pride that I was feeling, my boy top dog literally, but I should have known that Sam shithouse Uley wouldn't give in easily _**NEVER **_he replied, snarling he grabbed Sam's neck and pinned him to the floor _**SUBMIT ULEY **_this was getting serious

_**NO **_he groaned, Jacob bit down harder and shook Sam, he was going to kill him, although I was overjoyed at this, I knew Jacob couldn't live with the guilt of killing a pack mate, I was just about to jump in and do the job for him when I heard another voice in Jacobs head

_Please Sam think of Emily you can't die and leave her _Sam submitted immediately, bearing his neck to his new Alpha.

I felt the power shift to Jacob it was tangible, Jazz and Emmett watched him in awe as he approached each pack member as the Alpha, it was a sight to behold, and my boy was Alpha.

Jacob shifted back to human and looked at me with an air of confidence, his back straight and shoulders square, He looked in to my eyes and I felt like all his emotions poured in to me power, love, devotion desperation, Jasper stumbled slightly from the array of emotions pouring from Jacob, I was enthralled when suddenly I was drawn to Sam Uleys thoughts,

**Well fuck me side ways golden alpha boy just imprinted on a leech, a leech that thinks he's Jakes mate the elders will love this, your just keeping my seat warm fucker enjoy it **he chuckled in his head

I was torn between confusion and anger, I really wanted that asshole dead, how dare he insult my boy, I may not be able to kill him but I was going to make his life a misery, I glared at him and saw fear, he had actually got something right, I thought fear me Uley because I'm your worst nightmare.

"**LEAVE NOW**" Jacob ordered us

We turned and headed to the forest once again, however this time the only thought in my head was what the fucks imprinting?


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE **

This ones a bit longer as i decided to put Jpov and Epov in one chapter i think it flows better.

Anyway thanks for reading again, hope you enjoy, as always all characters belong to Mrs Meyer and all mistakes belong to me.

**JACOBS POV**

I stayed on my knees, in the forest until darkness came, my sobbing had long since stopped, I felt so unsure of myself, was I really able to lead my pack with the same commitment and leadership Sam had shown – I couldn't answer that, but I was definitely going to try.

I jumped up remembering the pack meeting was tonight, the meeting where I was supposed to discuss taking over as Alpha, it was a little bit late for that now but this was my chance to show everyone what I was made of, with a new sense of determination I phased and started to head for home.

_Jake what the fuck was all that shit with the Cullen's, you should have killed that asshole he broke the treaty _

Quil asked through pack mind, my thoughts were going 100 miles per hour should I tell them about Edward or not

_At the bonfire I will explain everything _I sighed _now phase back and go get ready_

_But Jake just tell me now I cant wait _He pleaded

_**I SAID PHASE BACK NOW**_ I was shocked at the abruptness of my tone

_You are now a leader Jacob you need to act with authority _my wolf spoke clearly in my thoughts, _I will guide you when you need me to,_ I must be going mad now my wolf conversed with me, reaching my house I phased back immediately

I walked through the front door naked, trailing muddy footprints down the hall. My clothes had been ruined when I left school earlier that day unfortunately my Dad was waiting.

He looked at me head cocked to the side, glancing up and down my naked body

"What the fuck you looking at" I growled harshly, he was surprised by my tone, hell so was I

"You look bigger" he raised his eyebrows "and the scratches" he pointed to my chest

"Pack shit," I muttered

"Same shit that wrecked your room" he asked, "Care to explain"

"No disrespect but its nothing to do with you, go to the bonfire I'll meet you there" I walked in the bathroom and shut the door effectively ending the conversation.

I stood under the water, and Edward consumed my thoughts, I needed him and I no longer cared what everyone else thought, tonight I would set everything straight.

I approached the bonfire 30 minutes late; I could hear Sam's demanding voice as I walked towards the beach

"He is not fit to lead our tribe, he is irresponsible and cares for no one but himself" I stopped to listen, I should have known he would try this shit, I stood silently my anger building

"If Jacob feels he is ready to take over from you, I think we should let him it is his birth right after all" Old Quil stated,

Quil jumped up "for fucks sake Sam just tell um it wont change a thing" I noted the confusion on the elders faces he hadn't told them I was alpha, old Quil looked at Sam "Tell us what" Sam swallowed and glared at the pack "Nothing, I am just concerned if you allow Jacob to step up as alpha" Sam stopped as I approached

I squared my shoulders and straightened my back, walking towards the fire, The air was tangible I could feel my own power commanding the attention of all those present, the pack sat straighter and tilted their heads submissively as I passed it was a subconscious movement one I had never seen with Sam I looked at my pack and then the elders

"I'm already Alpha, so this meetings over" my voice rumbled, All eyes landed on me

"How, when" my Dad sputtered

"The details are not important, the only thing that concerns you is Samuel submitted to me I am Alpha" I looked at each of the elders, with confidence and power "Does anyone have an issue with that" I challenged

"Actually I do" Sam's voice broke the silence, I turned to face him

"Do you plan on telling the elders how you placed our tribe in danger by bringing vampires on to our land"

I heard the sharp intake of breath as I turned to face Sam again

"Is this true son" my dad asked, "Firstly I did not bring them, they came by themselves and secondly I believe they were looking for you not me" I replied my voice never wavered I faced the elders once again

"One of the Cullen's attacked Sam, however no one was harmed and I have dealt with the situation"

"They broke the treaty," Sam roared

I glared at him, my stare penetrating his skin with the hate I was projecting

"And it has been dealt with, they meant the tribe no harm end of conversation" hoping he had got the point I turned to address the elders.

"He imprinted on a leech - a male leech, didn't you almighty Alpha" my world stopped spinning I heard every intake of breath, every gasp, felt the shock and disgust from the pack, I nearly crumbled to the floor. I knew this is how they would feel

"Jacob is that true, Jake please tell me its not true" I could hear my dad pleading with me for it to be a lie, everyone started talking at once I needed to do something to take control back

"QUIET" I commanded I turned to face Sam, I was shaking with rage my wolf wanted to kill him, it was snarling and clawing at me to let it go, but I couldn't I walked to Sam in slow measured steps my eyes never leaving his. I heard the pack stand to step in if needed "SIT DOWN AND DO NOT PHASE" I commanded without turning. My face was now inches away from Sam's I could feel his breath on my face, I was barley holding it together

"I really really want to kill you right now" I spat through gritted teeth "the only reason I am not is the audience we have, you are fucking lucky I have more self control than you" he swallowed hard and nodded "Scared Uley, you fucking should be"

I turned to face our audience, I couldn't deny it but I couldn't admit it either, before i could do anything a voice spoke out

"For fuck's sake Sam that was low, not telling the elders Jake was Alpha was one thing, but I can assure you first hand that boys not gay, you would say anything to stay in the hot seat wouldn't you" I looked at Leah she was stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Sam, I really loved that girl she had just saved my ass "did you really think they would believe that bullshit" she shrugged her shoulder in the direction of the elders, I stood there gaping like a goldfish "I wouldn't follow your lead now anyway you're a selfish asshole".

"I'm with Leah" Paul stood defiantly, slowly every member of the pack stood by me. Leah walked up and slung her arm around my waist "alright baby" she whispered

I was still shaking badly "Pissed, need to phase" i managed to say through gritted teeth

She turned round to face the elders

"Meetings adjourned as he's about 1 minute away from killing Sam, so we are out of here" turning to the pack "Boys" they all stood and we headed to the forest. I think id just found my beta.

We phased and ran silently through the forest, the rhythmic pounding of our feet, providing soothing comfort, after a while I had calmed down a bit and felt able to phase back, I wanted to provide an explanation in human form, afraid my thoughts might betray me.

"EVERBODY PHASE BACK PLEASE" I commanded, everyone phased and pulled on their shorts we sat on the ground silently

"I owe you all an explanation, please listen to everything I have to say before you comment" they all nodded and I began telling a slightly altered version of events

"I'm sure you have all noticed the relationship between Sam and me has been strained since I fucked Leah" everyone nodded "Last night I went out and got very drunk" Paul laughed "You were fucked, what did you drink aftershave" I couldn't help but chuckle "Moonshine two bottles of it" I received a chorus of nice one dude might have to try its, and a very definite bollocking about the dangers of drinking from Leah

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we need to get back to the point, anyway I'm not quite sure how but the Cullen's found me passed out and instead of killing me they brought me to the treaty line, I'm not sure what happened then"

Paul jumped in "I do me and Sam went to the line to find out why the leeches were there, Sam was proper pissed, it was amusing" Paul laughed "anyways you were out cold in the back of leech boys truck, he got you out and gave you to Sam. Sam then said he was guna whoop your ass and leech boy threatened him, said if he laid one finger on you he would kill him"

I sighed thinking this might not be as easy to cover up as I thought

"Why would he stand up for you" Embry asked I decided honesty was the best policy "He thinks I'm his mate" Leah stood up fuming "HE WHAT"

I sighed "Look Lee I know this is weird but I have talked to him its all good, he knows I'm not gay – he's actually fine with it he wants to be friends" they all looked at bit dumbfounded. I'm glad I left out the bit about jerking off in the restroom.

Seth spoke up "Cool but why did he go after Sam?"

"Sam came to mine this morning to have his say and basically I told him to fuck off so he hit me and then phased and scratched me with his claws" they all gasped, I pointed to my chest "Edward saw this after school, he was protecting me"

Paul was the first to speak which surprised me "Jake you are my Alpha, I respect you and if you say its all cool, I trust you, I'm not so sure about the friends with the leech bit, but it was fuckin amazing to see Sam brought down a peg or two he's been an ass lately" everyone agreed

Leah spoke next "Jake what happens with the treaty"

"It stays as it is Leah, I'm not buddying up with the coven of leeches down the road I will be civil with Edward that's it" my wolf was yelling at me calling me a coward, I swallowed my shame from putting down my imprint.

"Anyway everyone ok with things, with me being Alpha?" I heard a chorus of agreement "I kinda feel compelled to worship you its strange" Seth mused "Yep it feels a lot different than with Sam" Jared spoke out "more settled and right" he shrugged his shoulders

"I can feel you all if I try" I whispered, they looked at me confused "When I'm human I can feel what your feeling if I concentrate on you its weird like we are all still linked" Paul shuddered "Like some voodoo shit, don't tap in to me you will be horny all the time" he snickered lightening the mood.

"Right guys go home I'm guna run for a bit I need to think and cool off, I will meet with you all in the morning, mine at 10" they all stood to leave subconsciously touching me before they left, a shoulder rub, fist bump the lupine instinct still present.

Leah was the last to leave "Hey Jake want some company" I shook my head

"Thanks for the offer lee, but I need some time alone, it's a lot of shit to get my head around" she walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist dipping her hands in my shorts "I could help you forget" she purred palming my soft cock. I actually felt sick, I didn't want her hands on me, my wolf was snarling

I stepped away from her "I'm not in the mood Lee sorry" I shrugged "No probs when you are, you know where I am" she kissed my cheek and left.

What I really needed was Edward but I didn't know how to find him, I would see him tomorrow, oh shit I had arranged a pack meeting tomorrow I could go to school after maybe, I started walking I didn't want to go home and face dad, I didn't want to phase and face the pack, I decided to go to forks to get my bike I would need it tomorrow.

Walking through the forest, my mind was a whirl, I would think of Sam and be so angry I was shaking, and when my thoughts turned to Edward I would be close to tears I was emotionally exhausted, I entered the parking lot a little before midnight and noticed the black shiny range rover next to my bike, he hadn't been back for it I sighed hoping he was ok.

I walked across the lot towards my bike I really didn't think I could do all of this, I didn't know where to start, I needed Edward to make things better the tears silently slid down my face as I thought that he would never make it better, we would never be allowed to be happy, I chocked back the sobs that threatened to escape.

As I approached the bike Edward jumped out the range rover "Oh Jake" he was at my side in 2 strides and wrapped his arms around me tight "Its ok baby I'm here" I buried my face in his chest and cried "We cant be together" I chocked out "Sam told them, they were disgusted Edward" by now I was sobbing "I want you so much but they would hate me" he soothingly stroked my back "Shhhhhhh baby its ok, we will work something out I promise" Edward lifted my head and stroked his thumbs down my cheeks wiping the tears away, he lent forward and grazed his lips over mine "I love you Jake" he kissed my cheeks "I will help you" he kissed my forehead "Protect you" he kissed each of my eyes "fight for you" he kissed my nose "Or be your dirty little secret" he grazed my lips again "But I will not walk away from you" our foreheads were touching "I cant because I need you" I groaned "Need you too" I smashed my lips to his, I ran my tongue along his lips begging for entrance, parting his lips he let me explore his mouth, he tasted so good I groaned, my hand fisted his hair pulling him closer god I needed him badly. The kiss was needy, demanding, desperate and so erotic.

Breaking the kiss to breathe I started placing kisses along his jaw line and down his neck, he was panting which I figured was a pretty good sign as vampires didn't breath, I pushed him against the range rover with force and rocked my hips to his I ground him hard I could feel his erection rubbing mine

_Take him make him yours _my wolf paced in my mind, I reached down and rubbed his cock "Baby god your so hard for me, need you Edward" I groaned in to his neck "Jacob. JACOB we need to stop" I stopped but held him close panting in to his neck

"Why" he looked away from me "I'm a virgin, I don't know what to do," he mumbled under his breath, my wolf did the fucking happy dance, I groaned loudly

"I 'll leave," he said trying to push me off "Why would you leave that is the hottest thing I've ever heard Edward your all mine" I purred

"You don't mind" he asked amazed

"Why the fuck would I mind your rock hard throbbing cock is all mine" I purred "To touch to taste, you tight virgin ass is mine, to fuck with my fingers, my tongue my cock" we both groaned "Your all mine"

I growled loudly and kissed him again for what seemed like hours finally we parted, my cock was throbbing and my balls were blue, but my leech deserved better than being touched in a high school car park.

"I gotta go," I mumbled in to his shoulder

"Can I see you later" he asked

"I should be at school from lunch, but if not I will meet you here at 11 tonight" he nodded

"Can I have your number to ring you" I chuckled "Cant find my phone, so there's no point" I still had him pressed against his range rover, I kissed his lips once more

"Babe you gotta go" he gently pushed me away

"I know I'm going" I straightened up he looked at me worry in his eyes "Jacob can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"What's Imprinting" how the fuck did he know about that biting my lip, I tried to explain

"Well it's a bit like you finding a mate, but the wolf way"

"You imprinted on me?" he questioned

"Yep" I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly, Edward hadn't moved he took a step forward and motioned me to him I closed my eyes and lent over

"I'm glad," he whispered against my neck I groaned and opened my eyes

"Holy fuck we dented the car, Edward I'm so sorry" there was a dent Edward size in his beautiful expensive range rover

"I have some money saved, I could" he cut me off laughing

"It's a car, I couldn't care less – it was worth it", I was speechless just a car

"That is not just a car it's a range rover, what I wouldn't give to have one of them and you don't care it has a huge dent in it, you have too much money" I spluttered, he was smiling

" You are worth way more than a car to me, and I probably do have too much money I've been 17 for a lot of years" he smirked

"When you say a lot how many" I asked suddenly interested "90" came his reply, fuck he's ancient

"Jacob I heard that I'm not ancient I'm 17" he was amused

"But you've been 17 for 90 years holy shit that's ancient" he laughed loudly and changed the subject

"So what colour" confused I looked at him, he sure didn't look 107

"What colour what?"

"The range rover what colour shall I get you" was this guy for real I blinked, he looked worried

"If you don't want a range rover I could get you something else," he offered like he was buying a candy bar

"I don't want anything your mad, I really do have to go"

I jumped on the bike, leaning over I kissed his lips "I will see you later, thank you"

"You have nothing to thank me for" he smiled

I started the bike and took off down the road heading for La Push, the sun was just rising I needed to get home and shower before I saw any of the pack.

I crept back in to the house, stripped and put my clothes in the washer then headed for the shower, I was a bit sad would it always be like this rushing home so I could get rid of my mates scent before I saw my pack, I didn't want to wash him away, I didn't want him to be my dirty little secret I waned to kiss him and touch him. I wanted the world to know he was mine.

My cock was starting to awaken at the thoughts of Edward again, it didn't take much I had been hard for about 4 hours in the parking lot how I hadn't come in my shorts I would never know, blue balls didn't cover it, my hand wrapped around my cock and roughly pulled, my wolf had wanted me to throw Edward over the bonnet of the range rover earlier and pound him in to submission, the thought of his pale, tight ass made my balls tighten.

I wasn't sure about the submissive part though he had quite a temper I thought back to the way he looked when he was angry, the growls that rattled through his chest, his piercing eyes black as coal, fuck that was hot I came suddenly on the wall of the shower, god Edward could dominate me anytime.

Climbing out the shower the guilt set in, I can't believe I had let a vampire in to my life so easily. Yesterday I didn't want anything to do with him, today I couldn't imagine lasting a day without him. I couldn't tell my Dad or the pack their reaction last night showed me that our relationship would not be tolerated by anyone in La Push, but I couldn't live without him so it looked like Edward Cullen had become my dirty little secret.

**EDWARDS POV**

We left the clearing and returned to Cullen land in silence, even Emmett was speechless at the events that had unfolded, although I was shocked at everything I was still pissed beyond belief at Sam Uley, I had never wanted to kill someone as much as I did him. I growled thinking back to his comments

"Lets hunt" Jazz suggested and we headed for the mountains

Several hours later we returned to a welcoming committee on the doorstep

"Ready to explain" was all Carlisle said before retreating to the table we all sat down and between the three of us explained what had happened.

Carlisle looked stunned

"He just let you go" he asked for the fourth time "and nobody stopped him"

"You should have seen the dude, hell I woulda pissed my pants if it was possible, he was all authoritative and boss like, nobody aint guna argue with that" Emmett leant back on his chair shaking his head

"Sooo" Carlisle said "Jacob is now Alpha"

I nodded "Yes"

"You told him you had identified him as your mate?" he questioned "And he's ok with that"

"Well we kind of agreed that we can't change what's happened but we can make it easier by being civil" I explained

"That was before you broke the treaty and tried to kill his alpha" Alice chipped in

"But I'm still here so that must count for something" I sighed and looked at Carlisle

"I don't regret what I did, Sam is an asshole I just regret I didn't finish it" I said matter of factly "If he touches Jacob again I will kill him regardless of the consequences and he knows that"

Jaspers southern drawl broke the silence "I somehow don't think that will happen your mate is a powerful man, I wouldn't upset him"

I smiled and stood up "I'm going to get my car from school, I'm sorry for involving you all in this but I'm definitely not sorry for meeting Jacob"

I jumped of the balcony and headed to forks.

Thoughts of Jacob consumed me Jasper was right he was a powerful man, and he didn't even realise it. I was worried how he would be with me now I know I had put him in an awkward position but my innate need to protect him, shadowed my logical thought.

I arrived at school and saw Jacobs bike still there, he hadn't been back to collect it yet, I ran my hands over the seat it was old but very well restored he obviously didn't have much money, but the bike was well loved that was obvious.

I opened the door and climbed in to the truck resting my head on the steering wheel, I thought back to this evening, I so badly wanted something good to come from this even if it was only friendship but I had a bad feeling that it was going to end in tears, maybe Jacob had been right vampires and wolves were not supposed to mix.

I'm not sure how long I sat there lost in my own thoughts, it could have been 5 minutes or five hours I was paying no attention until someone else's thoughts drifted in to my mind

_I cant do this on my own, I need Edward to make it better – but I cant have him we will never be happy_

I raised my head and saw Jacob walking towards the bike tears streaming down his face, my boy was hurting I jumped out and went to him as fast as my vampire speed could move me "Oh Jake" I wrapped my arms around his warmth "Its ok baby I'm here" he buried his face in my chest and cried, I wanted to take all his pain away "We cant be together" he wailed "Sam told them, they were disgusted Edward" that asshole was just getting closer and closer to his grave, I started rubbing his back "I want you so much but they would hate me" he was sobbing now like a child I wanted to take him home and wrap him in cotton wool to protect him so no one lese could ever hurt my boy again "Shhhhhhhh baby its ok, we will work something out I promise"

I gently lifted his head he was about a foot taller than me, but had slumped to seek comfort in me. Running my thumbs over his cheeks to wipe the tears, I placed my cool lips on his searing hot ones, he tasted divine "I love you Jake" I mumbled in to his skin, and moved to kiss each of his salty tear stained cheeks "I will help you" I kissed his furrowed brow "protect you" he closed his eyes so I kissed each of them "Fight for you" and finally I kissed his nose "Or be your dirty little secret" I tasted his lips again "but I will not walk away from you" I placed my forehead on his and closed my eyes "I cant because I need you" I groaned and I meant every word of it "need you too" he replied and without warning he smashed his lips to mine, he ran his tongue along my lips , begging for entrance I let him in, shuddering when his hot tongue tangled with my cool one, Jacobs hand grabbed my hair pulling me closer. He broke the kiss suddenly and started to place open mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck, fuck I couldn't think straight my erection was throbbing, then he grabbed me, pushing me against the range rover with force, he rubbed his cloth covered erection against mine, I felt his hand move down my chest and palm my crotch "Baby, god your so hard for, me need you Edward" I panicked, I didn't know what to do, what if he was disappointed in me this had to stop "Jacob" no reply "JACOB" I yelled his lips stopped moving "We need to stop" I panted

"Why" he whined, I was so embarrassed I couldn't look at him

"I'm a virgin, I don't know what to do," I whispered, he groaned, oh no he was disappointed I needed to leave

"I'll Leave" I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge

"Why would you leave that's the hottest thing I've ever heard Edward your all mine" he wasn't disappointed

"You don't mind," I asked incredulously

"Why the fuck would I mind" he ground against me "your rock hard throbbing cock is all mine" he groaned "to touch to taste, your tight virgin ass is mine, to fuck with my fingers, my tongue" he subconsciously licked his lips and I nearly came in my pants "My cock your all mine".

He smashed his lips to mine again and we explored each others mouths for hours, I was shocked that he didn't try anything else I could feel his erection, but he never pushed for more than kissing.

As the sun started to rise Jacob sighed loudly

"I gotta go" I didn't want him to I pouted a bit

"Can I see you later" he nodded slowly obviously thinking "I should be at school after lunch if not I will meet you here at 11 tonight" I didn't think I could wait that long

"Can I have your number to ring you" he laughed at me explaining he couldn't find his phone so there was no point, I don't think he realised I needed to be able to get in touch with him, I didn't trust Sam, he kissed me again

"Babe you gotta go" I said pushing him away "I'm going"

Then I remembered I hadn't asked what imprinting was

"Jacob can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"What's imprinting?" I noted the confusion in his face he bit his lip in thought

"Well it's a bit like you finding a mate, but the wolf way" I had to ask I knew this could end in disappointment but I needed to know

"You imprinted on me?"

"Yep" there was no hesitation in his answer, it made me love him more. Even though I was a secret he wasn't ashamed of me

I stepped towards him, and motioned him over he closed his eyes leaning towards me "I'm glad" I whispered he groaned slightly, then stood bolt up right

"Holy fuck we dented the car, Edward I'm so sorry" I turned round sure enough there was a dent as big as me in my car and I really didn't care, Jacob started rambling about money I couldn't help but laugh I really didn't see the problem it was a car and if I ended up with a dent after kissing him for 4hrs solid so be it

"It's a car" I reassured him "I couldn't care less it was worth it" he looked at me like I had just landed, pointing at it he yelled obviously frustrated

"That is not just a car it's a range rover, what I wouldn't give to have one of them and you don't care it has a huge dent in it, you have too much money"

He was so cute when he was flustered I had to smile

" You are worth way more than a car to me, and I probably do have too much money I've been 17 for a lot of years" I smirked

"When you say a lot how many" he asked, fuck should I tell him

"90" I said, then I heard his thoughts, he thought I was ancient

"Jacob I heard that I'm not ancient I'm 17" I couldn't help but be amused

"But you've been 17 for 90 years holy shit that's ancient" he was still shocked, so I changed the subject

"So what colour" he looked at me confused

"What colour what?"

"The range rover what colour shall I get you" he looked shocked, maybe he didn't want a range rover maybe something else

"If you don't want a range rover I could get you something else," I offered

"I don't want anything your mad, I really do have to go" I couldn't understand why I couldn't buy him a car that thing he drove was a heap, I'm sure it wasn't safe, I would have to work on him

He jumped on the bike ready to leave, and then he leant over and kissed my lips softly

"I will see you later, thank you" what the fuck was he thanking me for, he had just made my existence worthwhile

"You have nothing to thank me for" I said as I watched him speed at the parking lot.

I climbed back in my truck and headed home.

As I walked back through the door I heard Emmett "where the fuck have you been dude, I was worried" as he walked in to the hall he scrunched his nose up "Awww fuck Ed you smell like wet dog" he wiggled his eyebrows

"I take it you found alpha boy, was he as dominant in bed" I growled at him

"Fuck off Emmett its not like that" his booming laugh filled the corridor

"Ok Eddie boy I was joking however you do stink" I started walking up the stairs

"Hey Em its not like that YET" I wiggled my ass and ran up the stairs laughing, Emmett was shocked in to silence, Edward Cullen was a nice proper boy, I didn't say things like that. Sex was a taboo subject to a 107 year old virgin, maybe my dirty minded wolf boy was rubbing off on me, and not just literally. I sat at my desk and switched on the laptop it was definitely time for a bit of research.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE**

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS nearly 100!, It compels me to update faster. Hope you enjoy.

All characters are still unfortunately Stephanie Meyers and all mistakes are unfortunately still mine xx

**EDWARDS POV**

Staring at my computer screen in shock I had just come to realise how naive a 107 year old vampire could be, now I would never have said I was clueless when it came to sex, I knew the biology behind it – how everything worked. But then again I had never envisaged having sex with a man. So after racing home and switching my laptop on I had made the mistake of googling male gay sex, and some of the information I had found made my eyes water, as I read descriptions, looked at images and watched video clips my fear grew to enormous proportions.

I was more than concerned for many reasons firstly I thought pornographic images were supposed to excite you, however my penis hadn't twitched. Secondly everything was so intimate, how could they put there mouths in all those places and enjoy it, thirdly I had seen Jakes penis it was huge and I'm damn sure it wouldn't fit in any orifice of my body, and finally I was 100% sure my boy wouldn't bottom as they called it on the internet.

I sighed in defeat and switched off my laptop I needed a shower before school, as I was sorting my clothes there was a knock on the door,

"Come in Jazz" I yelled, that was the joy of mind reading you knew who was sneaking up on you, I had however learned not to listen to people unless I made the effort to, because it sort of drove you crazy all those voices in your head.

"You ok" he asked walking in the room "I felt fear coming from you" he sat on the sofa. Laughing I ran my hand through my hair "Its definitely not what you think" he looked at me with raised eyebrows "Care to share", Jazz was the most level headed of us all I could trust him so as I continued gathering my stuff, avoiding eye contact as I began to explain

"Well I saw Jacob last night, and realised that he will ummmmm, kinda, probably will want to have Ummm you know at sum point" god this was awkward

Jasper laughed softly " have sex Edward is that what you mean" if I could blush I would be burning, I couldn't help biting my lip and staring at the floor

"Well yeah, and allthatotherstuff"

"Foreplay?" god I felt like I child, I nodded "and the problem is?" he questioned, I had already embarrassed myself beyond redemption so I looked straight at him with confidence I wasn't feeling

"Well I googled it, and I can't do all that stuff its just urggggg, and I wasn't excited by it maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not homosexual," I stated

Jasper smiled and stood "Have you every considered you may be jacobsexual, have you imagined doing all those things with him you might surprise yourself" He headed towards the door

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face maybe he was right

"Hey Edward you do realise its Saturday, no school today" he motioned towards all my stuff on the couch and left.

"Oh fuck" I had forgot it was Saturday, Jacob had arranged to meet me at school, he must have forgot too, now I had to wait until tonight, with no sense of urgency I headed for the shower it was going to be a long day.

I stripped out of my clothes and stepped under the water, I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in a week, Jacob was mine, he needed me as much as I needed him, I smiled to myself. I washed down my body, placing my foot on the ledge to clean my private areas; I thought back to my conversation with Jasper maybe I was Jacobsexual.

My hands lingered on my testicles slightly longer than required as I thought of Jacob on his knees in front of me, the water running over his muscular back as his face nuzzled my crotch, groaning I looked down now I definitely had an erection and I had only touched my testicles, I soaped my hands and ran one over my testicles and in between the cheeks of my ass, I felt my fingers go over my puckered hole and imagined it was Jake, I thought of how good his tongue would feel teasing me there. I was panting by now, I moved my hand I eagerly gripped my erection, tightening my fist I began stroking fast, I immediately felt my testicles tighten groaning deeply I shot semen all over the floor of the shower. I felt giddy and breathless as I washed away the mess, I was so relieved Jasper had been right I was without a doubt Jacobsexual. I had masturbated more in the last two days than I had in the last 50 years and it felt good.

Once I was dressed I headed out to my car, I needed to get Jake a phone so I could keep in touch with him. I drove towards Port Angles in my newly dented Range Rover and couldn't help but chuckle, I was damn sure no one else had seen it yet as Emmett hadn't teased me, maybe I could get it fixed before they did.

I drove in to the mall and parked, jumping out I headed straight for the phone store.

I walked up to the counter and asked for a decent phone with an unlimited contract, I would be able to talk to Jacob whenever I wanted now I couldn't contain my excitement, I set up all the paperwork in my name. When the sales clerk went to get the phone, I looked around the store and remembered back to yesterday at Sam's

**Edward please listen to me Sam is an asshole, I will deal with him later please don't do this. I am not hurt its just scratches they will heal, I'm more pissed that he wrecked my computer**

When the clerk came back I asked for a Laptop as well, my boy needed a computer.

"Right sir can I get you anything else" the store clerk enquired

"No thank you I think that's it" I handed over my American Express, and gathered Jacobs gifts.

Once in the car I programmed my number in to Jacobs new phone, and his in to mine and wondered how on earth I was going to get it to him, I couldn't go to La Push and neither could any of my family.

I drove to the local UPS depot, and walked in to reception

"Hello I was wondering if you could help me I need this parcel delivered this morning" I tried my dazzling smile

"I'm not sure that's possible sir, where is it going" she tapped at her keyboard

"La Push Reservation"

"Well sir we can have it delivered by first thing tomorrow" I ran my hands through my hair, shaking my head

"I need it delivering this morning" she sighed impatiently obviously my charm wasn't working

"There is no one here to deliver it, it would be easier to do it yourself as it's only down the road" was this woman stupid if I could do it myself I would have

"I cant" I growled, taking $200 out of my wallet I slammed it on the counter

"$200 for a 30 minute trip" I tried to smile but it was more of a grimace, I could tell I was upsetting her but frankly I didn't care

"Can I help sir" a man walked from the back office "I'm John Cook the manager" I turned to look at the spotty teenager in a suit, manager my ass

"I need this delivering to the La Push reservation now, I will pay whatever it takes, I have $200 here" he grinned eyeing the money

"La Push down the road" he questioned, I nodded

"$200 for taking it" I nodded again

He picked up the money and put it in his pocket

"I will take it myself now, Address" I hadn't thought of that, I didn't know his address but Jacobs dad was chief it couldn't be too hard to find

"I not sure but it's a small reservation ask around someone will know its for the chiefs son Jacob Black" he wrote the information down

"Can I have a piece of paper and a pen please?" I asked as he grabbed his keys

I scribbled a quick note

_Jacob, text me as soon as you get this or I might have to kill the delivery driver E xxx_

I placed it in the bag and handed it to the man

"Ensure this gets where its supposed to go or I will be back" I gave him my scary vampire glare

"No problem sir" he gulped hard and ran to his car

I returned to my car sat back and waited, 30 minutes later my phone vibrated

_JACOB – you do have way too much money, I forgot its Saturday :0 – no school !, I will ring you in about 1hr xxxxxx_

I smiled to myself and headed home.

JACOBS POV

I sat on my bed surveying the damage Sam had done to my room, my desk, dresser and bedframe were only good enough for firewood, I picked up my computer the screen was smashed and the hard drive in pieces I threw it back on the floor, my mirror was smashed, there was a hole in the wall and that didn't include all the bits and pieces that had been on the walls and furniture before Sam phased in my bedroom. I stood up and started carrying broken furniture out the house there was no way I could afford to replace any of it

"Jacob what are you doing its 7am" my dad asked as he wheeled himself in to the hall still half asleep

"Sorry if I woke you I thought I would try and sort this out before school" I motioned to the bombsite that was my bedroom

"Its Saturday, have you even been to bed" oh shit it was Saturday I promised to meet Edward at school

"Ummm no I needed to think" I wouldn't see him until tonight now, I frowned hoping Edward had realised it was Saturday

"Look Jacob I know things haven't turned out how we planned but I am really proud of you, and so are the elders" I looked at him surprised

"Really why" I questioned

" Sam proved himself as the coward he is by making up those vile lies last night, I will never know how you restrained from killing him it was obvious you wanted to phase"

I blushed with shame if only he knew I didn't want to kill Sam for making up lies I wanted to kill him for insulting my mate; maybe I was the coward not Sam

"Its done Dad, I just need to work out how to move forward, the pack are coming round at 10 is that ok?" he laughed

"Yep but I wont be cooking like Emily did" chuckling I shot back

"I'm sure the boys will be glad, right I gotta sort out that" I motioned to my room once again

Dad wheeled to my door and grimaced "I can't believe Sam did that, I have a bit of money put aside" I raised my hand to stop him

"Dad I can sleep on the mattress on the floor and I can do homework at school it will be fine for now" he motioned me to him so I walked over and crouched down in front of the wheel chair

"Jacob you're a good boy, I love you son" he said clasping my hands in his he leant over and kissed my head "Love you too Dad" I whispered.

Shortly after Dad left to go fishing with Harry, I was relieved he was ok with the alpha thing happening the way it did.

I spent the next few hours emptying my room, by the time I had finished it didn't look too bad, all my clothes were folded in piles in the corner of the room and my bed was a mattress in the corner but it served a purpose I could sleep there.

I glanced at the clock it was nearly 10 the pack would be here soon, there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find a spotty white kid in a suit holding a parcel, I could smell Edward glancing around quickly to ensure I'd imagined it I looked at the parcel in his hands

"Jacob Black" he asked

"Yep that's me" he held out the package "I have a parcel for you"

"I didn't order anything" he looked at me with attitude placed it in my hand and walked away "I just got asked to deliver it there's a note" he jumped in his car and drove off.

I walked to my bedroom with the parcel, and emptied the bag on to my mattress inside was a phone, a laptop and a note. I felt like a secret agent, confused I picked up the note and opened it

_Jacob, text me as soon as you get this or I might have to kill the delivery driver E xxx_

That's why I could smell him, chuckling I grabbed the phone and typed a message

_You do have way too much money, I forgot its Saturday :0 – no school !, I will ring you in about 1hr xxxxxx_

I looked at the phone it was top of the range unlike the old heap I had before, I couldn't image how much it cost, and the laptop looked expensive too there was no way I could keep either of them

"Jake are you in here man" Shit Embry panicking I threw them under the pillow as Embry waltzed in without knocking

"Hey have you ever heard of knocking I could have been jerking off?" I scolded

Embry laughed, "With the amount of pussy you get, I doubt you even bother, what the fuck happened to your room"

I shrugged "Sam"

"Well Alpha first pack meeting, were all waiting for ya" he yelled as he walked from the room.

I took a deep breath and walked in to the sitting room, everyone was there except Sam, they all looked at me with baited breath

My wolf came to the forefront

"I need to discuss what's happening with the pack now, if anyone has anything constructive to say please interrupt. I need to choose a Beta and I have thought long and hard about this I have chosen someone who I feel is 100% committed to this pack, someone that will fight for what they believe is true, and will follow their leader without question. Pack beta if they choose to accept will be Leah"

I looked at her and she nodded tears in her eyes "I wont let you down Jake I promise" she whispered "Your second will be Paul" I looked at him and he smiled. "Does anyone have a problem with that" everyone shook there heads.

"Right as you are probably aware Sam wont be taking patrol for a while so there will be extra shifts to cover, I don't mind doing most of them myself, but you will all be expected to cover when needed I take it this wont be a problem"

Everyone was silent "Great I will sit down and draw up new rotas when I get a chance, if anyone has any problems come see me ok"

"Is that it" Jared asked "Yep unless you think I have forgotten anything"?

"I love it he chuckled no battle plans, or strategic meetings you're the kinda alpha I like" he stood to leave

"Hey Jared just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I will be a push over, if there are vamps about we will plan battles until then, we will patrol our land, as normal"

"No worry's Boss" he laughed "Catch you all later".

"Right guys you lot can leave now" they all looked at me

"What I've had no sleep, I'm going to bed I will do Sam's patrol tonight"

They all grumbled but stood to leave "Hey Jake want company" Leah asked "Nope I'm knackered" I blushed this could become a problem.

After they had left I went to my room, striped off and got in bed pulling the phone from under my pillow I rang Edward he answered on the first ring, I chuckled

_Jacob are you ok _his voice was silky and seductive I rubbed my cock and groaned

_**I am now I'm talking to you, what are you doing**_

_Well I'm talking to you, did you like your present _

_**We can discuss that later, are you alone **_I whispered huskily

_Well yes but my family are ok with this anyway so it wouldn't matter if I wasn't_

God he really was naive, but impressionable and that thought made me harder

_**Edward **_I groaned _**I'm led in bed naked with my hand on my throbbing cock, talk dirty to me baby **_I heard him swallow, I could just image him biting his lip awkwardly on the other end of the line embarrassed

_**Baby shall I talk dirty to you would you like that**_ I was answered with silence

_**Touch yourself honey wrap your hand around your cock rub it for me **_I heard his zipper and him adjust himself

_**Tell me what your doing please honey I'm so hard I need to know **_I was basically pleading but his innocence excited me _**pleasssse **_I moaned

_Well I'm ummmm masturbating _he whispered he was so old fashioned I without a doubt needed to corrupt him

_**Awww baby that's so hot, I'm jerking off too, does it feel good?**_

_Yes_

_**Do you wish it was me doing it for you honey my hot hand wrapped around your throbbing cock, would that be nice **_he was panting, my pre cum was dripping from the end of my cock, I slowed my hand down wanting this to last

_**When I got home this morning I jerked off in the shower, it was so hot baby in my mind you were bent over the car and I was fucking your ass, I came so quick honey **_I was starting to feel that familiar burn in my belly, I stopped moving my hand

_I did the same _it was whispered and I almost didn't hear it my wolf purred at the thought

_**Tell me honey, tell me what you did **_he didn't reply

_**Did you imagine me touching you while you did it yourself baby **_

_Yes_

_**Where did I touch baby, your cock **_

_Uhu_

_**Anywhere else **_**honey **he was panting I could hear his hand moving, I needed him to come

_My testicles, my bottom _ holy fuck he was guna be the death of me, my hand started moving again slowly

_**What did I touch it with baby my hands**_ I could just imagine prodding his hole with my fingers

_Your tongue _I groaned loud enough for half of La Push to hear

_**Holy fuck baby that's so hot I'm guna come **_I grunted and came all over my stomach. I heard Edward groan loudly we had come together again.

_**Edward honey are you still there **_

_Yes I'm ummm cleaning up _he stuttered, I chuckled

_**Listen baby I gotta go I need to sleep, and you have just provided me with the best sleeping medicine available to man**_

I heard him chuckle

_**I'm patrolling tonight so I cant come to school will you meet me at the rock near the boundary at 11**_

_Of course pup sleep well I love you_

_**You too honey catch you later**_

I hung up and snuggled down, still covered in cum and sweet I fell asleep dreaming of my leech.

"Jacob, Jacob time to get up"

I groaned and rolled over

"Come on its 9pm, you need to eat before patrol" Dad yelled

I rolled over and sat up stretching, I scratched my belly urrggggg crusty cum, I needed a shower I jumped up and headed for the bathroom, 20 minutes later I was sitting at the table eating a huge plate of bacon and pancakes

Dad was staring at me intently "What" I mumbled through a mouth full of food

"You look happy, imprinted yet" I gasped in shock at started to choke inhaling bacon is not a good idea, I coughed so hard tears streamed down my face

"Jesus Jake are you ok" dad came to my side of the table "Yep Chocked" came my strangled reply

When I had recovered he looked at me again "Sooooooo have you" what I wanted to tell him was, yes I have on a male vampire, who is polite, kind, caring, protective, who loves me and will protect me for the rest of my life and I love him. But instead I said

"No" he raised his eyebrows "You sure" I was getting irritated now

"Yes Dad I'm sure why wouldn't I be" he sighed, "Because you look complete"

If only he knew.

An hour later I was on my way to meet Edward, having relieved Quil of his duties. I approached the rock and took a deep breath, I could smell him, I looked around and without meaning to wagged my tail – how embarrassing.

"Aww Pup have you missed me" his silky voice echoed through the trees, glancing up I saw him sat high up in the canopy of the trees and panicked

**Holy shit Edward get down you might fall **I yelled in my thoughts my heart was pounding. He winked and jumped, my world stopped I watched in horror as he fell towards the ground, however that soon turned to awe when he landed on his feet

"Vampire - pup remember" my mind was stunned to silence, without hesitation he wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled his face in to my fur, stunned again that my wolf self didn't bother him

"Jacob you really are beautiful and you smell sooo good I missed you," he murmured in to my pelt. I wanted to wrap my arms around him when I remembered I had no clothes

**Hum Edward I wana phase back but I forgot my clothes **he looked at me biting his lip

"You run your patrol I will go get you some clothes meet back here in 20minutes" I raised my wolfy eyebrows or at least tried to

**Does me being naked bother you that much**. "Yes" was all he said and he was gone.

I started to run the border, my ancestors hated me I'm sure, I could deal with a man, even a leech but a prude virgin, my balls were blue already; jerking off just wasn't the same. I needed to work the Black magic.

Edward was at the rock when I returned and threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at me, they stank "Emmett's sorry about the smell, but mine wouldn't fit"

I put up my block and phased back in front off him, knowing the just phased hot sweaty look was good, it had got me laid on many occasion. I watched him bite his lip and stare at my chest but then he turned away before he even got to the goods, it wasn't like he hadn't seen them before. I grabbed the shorts and put them on, looking at the t-shirt I decided not to bother after all if you've got it flaunt it.

"Jacob aren't you going to put on the shirt" Edward asked eyes still averted

"Nope it stinks, and I'm hot" he swallowed hard I had him I'm sure

I leaned over and kissed his neck, his low groan encouraging me

"Hey baby you know when we were on the phone earlier" ne nodded

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby" my hand was moving up his thigh as I placed kisses over his neck and jaw "I'm going to do all those things you imagined me doing, to your cock your ass" my hand reached his cock and I was suddenly kissing fresh air what the fuck I looked up he was sat back in his fucking tree I hadn't even seen him move, my wolf growled loudly

"Edward why the fuck are you in the tree" I know I sounded pissy but I couldn't help it

"I cant Jacob, I'm sorry"

"Cant what" I growled frustrated

"I cant do any of that stuff, I waited 90 years for this, I wanted to get married before I ummmm you know" I looked at him in shock

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, you don't want sex before marriage" he nodded

"Edward has it ever occurred to you that the marriage thing might never happen"

I motioned a hand between us

"Two men that happen to be a werewolf and a vampire, we cant even go public let alone get married **CAN WE" **I yelled

"Maybe we could go away somewhere," he whispered

"**Not guna happen Edward, I can assure you and I can also assure you I cant live without sex" **I was pacing now this was a fucking joke, there is no way this was happening

"Well you wont be getting it from me, Jacob Black why don't you go and find one of you whores to sleep with I'm sure they will satisfy your needs"

He was gone the asshole had left and fuck was he fast, my life fucking sucked and not literally, I phased back to wolf and started patrol I was pissed right off

Fuck Imprinting and Fuck Edward Cullen I didn't need him.

**EDWARDS POV**

I left early to go and meet Jacob, I wanted to be there when he arrived, I still couldn't believe what I had done on the phone earlier with him, it was exciting at the time but afterwards I was over whelmed with guilt, I had masturbated in front of him, dry humped him against a car, and masturbated talking to him on the phone and I had only known him a week, this wasn't me. I had waited all those years for someone special, I wanted to court him, take him on dates not have perverted thoughts about him. I strongly believed you should remain a virgin until you were married and that hadn't changed. I was going to tell Jacob I wanted to get to know him before our relationship became more physical.

I sat high up in the canopy of a tree waiting for him; I didn't want to alert my presence to any of the other wolves on patrol.

It wasn't long before I heard the steady rhythm of Jacobs paws approaching, he stopped sniffed and wagged his tail like an excited puppy when he realised I was near.

"Aww Pup have you missed me" I asked Jacob looked all around before looking up Holy** shit Edward get down you might fall **he yelled at me in his thoughts, bless he sounded concerned, I winked and jumped landing quietly at his feet

"Vampire - pup remember" he looked to shocked to speak, I walked up and put my arms around his neck he truly was beautiful as human and wolf

"Jacob you really are beautiful and you smell sooo good I missed you"

**Hum Edward I wana phase back but I forgot my clothes **

I thought back to my resolve about taking things slowly and decided immediately no clothes was a very bad idea

"You run your patrol I will go get you some clothes meet back here in 20minutes" he pulled a funny face

**Does me being naked bother you that much** did it really bother me

"Yes" I stated and left for home.

"Hey Em" I yelled running through the door "Can Jake borrow some clothes"

Emmett and Rosalie both came out of their room smirking

"What happened to his?" asked rose grinning ear to ear

"Not what you think, he came to see me phased, if he changes back he will be naked"

"And your problem with that is?" Rose asked smiling

"I agree dude he has one hot body, I wouldn't mind looking and I'm not in to that boy lovin shit" Emmett as subtle as ever added

"For your information we are taking things slowly" Rose burst out laughing

"Have you informed wolf boy of that he doesn't seen the going slow type"

I choose to ignore her snidely remarks

"Can I borrow clothes or not"

Rose disappeared in to there room and came back seconds later

"T-shirt and shorts I think that's all that will fit he's a lot bigger than Em"

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and palmed his crutch

"Not where it matters baby I'm sure" I looked at him smirking

"I wouldn't bet on it Em, its in proportion with the rest of him"

I laughed as I turned to leave but I'm sure I heard Rose say

"He's one lucky boy Em, one lucky boy"

I arrived at the rock a few minutes before Jacob, I had decided as soon as he was suitably dressed I would have 'the talk' with him about taking things slowly.

When he arrived I tossed the clothes at him, his wolf grimaced at the smell

"Emmett's sorry about the smell, but mine wouldn't fit"

He nodded and put his block up, before I had a chance to question why he phased back in front of me all 6ft 9inches of naked, sweaty Jacob Black, oh shit I didn't know where to look biting my lip, I eyed up his chest his pecks and abs were flawless. I mentally yelled at myself and turned away before my gaze went south.

He came and sat next to me looking up I realised he was still half naked

"Jacob aren't you going to put on the shirt," I all but pleaded still not looking directly at him

"Nope it stinks, and I'm hot" god help me please, he sure was hot and I was wavering.

Without warning he leant over and started kissing my neck, I couldn't stop the groan that followed

"Hey baby you know when we were on the phone earlier" I nodded unable to form words

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby" holy shit his hand was on my thigh, he didn't let up with his warm soft lips

"I'm going to do all those things you imagined me doing, to your cock your ass"

He grabbed my crotch I couldn't do this, panicking I moved away and sat back in my tree, Jacob dazzled me I couldn't think straight when he was touching me, I heard him growl loudly

"Edward why the fuck are you in the tree" shit he didn't sound happy

"I cant Jacob, I'm sorry" hopefully he would understand

"Cant what" he growled again this wasn't going the way I planned

"I cant do any of that stuff, I waited 90 years for this, I wanted to get married before I ummmm you know" Jacob looked at me like I had just told him I was the president

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, you don't want sex before marriage" he had raised his voice, I nodded

"Edward has it ever occurred to you that the marriage thing might never happen" he motioned between us

"Two men that happen to be a werewolf and a vampire, we cant even go public let alone get married **CAN WE" **he yelled, I'm sure we could get married somewhere if we looked in to it

"Maybe we could go away somewhere," I whispered

"**Not guna happen Edward, I can assure you and I can also assure you I cant live without sex" **he was really angry now, shouting and pacing like a caged animal, call me a coward but I was kinda glad I was up a tree, the more he yelled the angrier I got there was no way I was going to be an quick easy fuck for him or anyone else mate or not, it went against everything I believed in

"Well you wont be getting it from me, Jacob Black why don't you go and find one of you whores to sleep with I'm sure they will satisfy your needs"

I left before he had a chance to reply, I really didn't want to know his answer to that, but I was damn sure of one thing I hadn't saved my virtue to be the alpha wolfs plaything.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Thank you yet again for all the great response, i haven't had time to check this properly so i hope there aren't to many mistakes! I really need to get a Beta!

All characters are Mrs Meyers, all mistakes are mine - ENJOY x

**JACOBS POV**

I finished patrol Sunday morning, handed over to Paul and went home to bed.

That's where I spent the rest of my day, tossing and turning. I have to admit I was feeling slightly guilty about Edward but I was still pissed. I didn't want to push him in to something he was uncomfortable with, I was happy to progress our physical relationship slower than I normally would, but holding hands and chaste kisses, was he serious it wasn't the 1900's anymore, and I had watched him rub one out and cum all over the toilet floor at school, I think it was a bit late for the moral high ground he was taking.

I had looked at my phone about a million times over the course of the day, but he hadn't tried to contact me.

It was now 9.30pm and I was off to patrol again I had a dull ache in my chest already and it hadn't even been 24 hours since I last saw him, I debated texting him to see if he would meet me but decided against it, just thinking about Edward had made me hard, despite jerking off twice today. I don't think I could have a strictly platonic conversation with him, if we met alone in the woods, and I was sure if I tried my luck there is a high chance I would piss him off even more. I would have to wait until school tomorrow.

I phased to start patrol and was immediately assaulted with images of my sweaty hair, between Leah's spread legs, fuck she had a good memory and it wasn't at all pleasant

**Hey Lee time to go home interesting thoughts I might add **I chuckled

**Fuck off almighty alpha boy **she laughed

**You might wana check south border first up by the ridge, I smelled something up there earlier**

That was the other side of the res, so it couldn't be the Cullen's

**Ok Lee I'll go up there now go home **I ran towards the ridge

**Night Jake** Leah yelled.

When I approached the ridge all I could smell was Leah, must be from her patrol I thought, I rounded the corner and had to slam my brakes on hard, my paws skidded to a stop not a foot in front of me stood a very naked Leah.

Holy shit this was awkward, she walked up to me confident in her approach and wrapped her tiny arms around my flank

"Hey Jake, I thought we could make some more interesting thoughts" she purred

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't talk to her as a wolf but if I phased back, I would be sporting Edward induced wood, and she would think it was because of her. If I told her I wasn't interested she would know something was up, fuck I didn't know what to do, the ache in my chest was getting worse.

My wolf snarled at me _**your not hers she cant have you**_, he was ranting in my head I needed to phase back give him less control but I couldn't, I tried and tried

"Come on Jake phase back"

I imagined Edward in my arms his lips on mine, my wolf purred and relaxed and whoosh I was sat stark bollock naked on the forest floor, sporting an erection any man would have been proud of, with a naked Leah in front of me

Leah groaned "You look so hot when you phase, ripped and sweaty" Edward doesn't think so my thoughts screamed.

She knelt next to me and lent her lips towards mine "No kissing Lee" she pouted, "Jakey I want to taste you" I growled loudly making her jump "I SAID NO"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Ok asshole, am I allowed to kiss that" she motioned to my erection smirking "NO" sitting back on her knees she growled again "What the fuck do you want" Edward my thoughts yelled, but I couldn't back down, I was sweating and shaking badly

"GET ON ALL FOURS" I commanded she smiled "ok big boy straight to the action I'm ok with that" I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat

I looked at her on her hands and knees, ass presented to me any red blooded male would be struggling to hold back, hell I was a week ago but now, I was struggling to not throw up.

I closed my eyes and knelt behind her, rubbing my softening cock with my hand. I couldn't go through with this, I couldn't do this to Edward I loved him, really loved him and the scary thing is this was human Jacob thinking, My wolf had disowned me at this point, my mind had gone from screaming to silence, I wasn't ok with this, I pulled away, Leah looked at me with anger before I could explain I was suddenly hit with more pain than I had ever felt.

I clutched my chest and screamed in pain, Leah was on her feet and in my face immediately "Jesus Jake are you ok, fuck are you having a heart attack" she was pacing "I'll phase and get help" I sat down and hugged my knees wiling the pain away

"No Lee don't I'm fine" she crouched down next to me "are you sure"

"Yep its not as bad now" I was sweating and shaking, my wolf was strutting with pleasure you fucker you nearly killed me I thought_** serves you right asshole what about Edward, your imprint, your mate**_

I groaned in shame "Jake … fuck is it coming back" Leah approached me wearing clothes now

"No" I sighed Leah sat down next to me "What the fuck was that" she asked

"Indigestion" I replied weakly, I rested my cheek on my knee and looked at Leah she was also clutching her knees to her chest but looking straight ahead

"You imprinted didn't you" it was more of a statement than a question

"No of course not, I just ate a lot," I pathetically mumbled

"You imprinted on Edward Cullen" I couldn't look at her

"Jake I'm not stupid I knew the night Sam told the elders" I watched her hands on her legs unable to look at her face

"Why" I asked

"Why what Jake" looking straight at her I asked

"Why did you lie for me"?

She smiled and placed her cheek on her knee looking directly at me,

"Because you are a good person Jake, don't get me wrong I was also hoping it wasn't true because you are also an amazing fuck" I laughed

"Sam wanted to destroy you and I wasn't going to let that happen, not because of something you can't control"

"Thanks" I whispered tears sliding down my cheeks

"Jake you need him, you realise that don't you" I nodded

"You need to tell him," she said

"He Knows" she stood up growling

"If that asshole has rejected you I will kill him with my bare hands she growled"

"I'm his mate Lee, he loves me" she placed her hands on her hips

"Well lover boy, what the fuck was all this about were you trying to prove a point?" I laughed

"Lee correct me if I'm wrong you seduced me" she raised her eyebrows

"Maybe but I'm not the one that nearly had a heart attack, just fuck him Jake I know your not gay but you never know he might be good, actually you two together would be hot, he's gorgeous, I wouldn't mind a sneaky peak you know pack mind when you do" she wiggled her eyebrows

"And vamps are perfect so I expect he's umm well packaged if you know what I mean" she blushed and finally shut up

By now I was laughing Leah never ceased to amaze me, I had just nearly died having sex with her and instead of being pissed, like I would have imagined. She was trying to convince me to fuck Edward – like I needed convincing.

"We agreed to see each other in secret" I told her

"Well you and your erection go find him, I will cover patrol, but I want juicy details" she ordered me

"It's not that simple Lee, he doesn't believe in sex before marriage"

Leah laughed and laughed and laughed some more; when the tears had finally stopped she looked at my expression

"HOLY SHIT YOU WERENT JOKING WERE YOU" I shook my head and the bitch laughed some more

"Jesus does he know he's mated to La Push's very own Hugh Heffner" she laughed

"Not fucking funny Lee, I'm not that bad"

"Oh yes you are Black, I don't think you have gone more than a day or two without sex since you phased" she informed me

"Actually I have, 8 days today," I said very proud of myself

"The fact that your counting isn't a good sign, have you been jerking off?"

I blushed "That's none of your business" she smirked

"That's a yes then" I growled "It doesn't fucking help anyway, its not the same, I need to get fucked or something" I ran my hands through my hair "Me and Edward had an argument he wont put out, and I cant be celibate so its not going to work"

Leah stood to leave "Jake you just proved you want Edward more than sex, stop being such an ass, I'm going home if you need me to cover you howl" she laughed

"Lee I know it's a lot to ask but" she placed her finger on my lips and kissed my forehead "Your secrets safe with me Jake, I want you to be happy" she walked away stripping off "Don't forget when it happens I want a replay" she winked and phased.

I laughed loudly to myself, what I sight I made I was sat naked in the forest in the middle of the night, laughing to myself like a loon. I jumped up, phased and continued my patrol tomorrow I would set things straight with Edward.

**EDWARDS POV**

I raced home and stormed up to my room, I was so angry, did Jacob not value me at all was I just a piece of meat, another notch on his bedpost. How could my mate think so little of me?

Jasper was the first of my siblings to knock on my door

"Jazz please leave me alone" he didn't reply, he just left.

Over the course of Sunday they all tried, but I didn't want to talk. I must have checked my phone a million times and Jacob had made no effort to contact me I was hurting, I wondered if he had taken my advice and found a whore to sleep with.

Carlisle finally came to my door Sunday evening "Get ready you and I are going hunting" he wasn't asking he was telling, I sighed and reluctantly got ready.

Three hours later Carlisle and I were sat on the edge of a mountain in Canada, fully sated

"Ready to talk" Carlisle asked

I shook my head "Carlisle it's not something I'm comfortable talking to you about"

He sighed, "Edward I am a doctor, it takes an awful lot to shock me" he forced a smile "How's about I give you my ideas and you can tell me if I'm wrong"

I nodded so Carlisle continued

"I have been doing a bit of research on shifters and imprinting" I raised my eyebrows at him in shock

"Really why?"

"Well" he began "Jacob is now part of our family and I was just curious about the imprinting thing"

I was alert and interested now "Well what did you find out"

"Imprinting for wolves is like us finding our mate, however it is slightly different an imprinted wolf will be whatever the imprintee wants them to be brother, friend, lover" I scoffed "Tell that to Jacob"

Carlisle smiled "why" I looked at my shoes "because all he wants is sex" I whispered

"That's what I thought the problem was, I know you have your beliefs Edward and I am not saying there wrong but there are a few things you need to consider"

"Such as" I asked

"As I said Jacob will be what you want him to be, so do you want a brother or a friend" I frowned "I thought not" realisation hit me

"Oh my Jacobs wolf knows I want him as a lover"

"Exactly so Jacob is acting on the signals you are sending his wolf, if you desire him and want him in your heart that's what his wolf will be feeling" he explained

"I feel like such an ass," I grumbled, Carlisle laughed

"I'm not saying Jacob is acting on your feelings alone, Jacob is alpha which makes him naturally more dominant, because you have accepted him, Jacobs wolf wants to make you his, mark you so everyone knows your his, this is done through a bonding ritual"

"Let me guess sex" I ran my hair through my hand

"You guessed right young man now lets head home" he stood

"Carlisle do you think I'm wrong to wait"

"I have lived for a lot of years and I can understand your point of view but I also know that you and Jacob are bound for life regardless if your married or not, I think sex should be more about love than marriage, let your heart lead you Edward you deserve to be happy"

"Race you" Carlisle yelled and he was gone, I snickered now in a better mood

"Not a chance old man" I shouted my voice echoed through the trees.

We arrived home around 2am; it wasn't too many hours until, school I couldn't wait to put things right with my boy. I grabbed my phone and text him knowing he would be asleep

_Hey pup, I'm sorry – sweet dreams see you later love always E xxxxx_

I settled on the sofa, eyes closed thinking of Jacob

"Its so nice to see you smile" Esme observed as she sat next to me

I sat up "Sorry for being an ass" she laughed softly

"Your not an ass, miserable and moody maybe" she raised her eyebrows smirking and shoulder bumped me

"So you and Jacob will sort things out," she questioned

"Yes, I hope so – actually I know so" I grinned

"Well we had a family meeting while you were out, and we all want to meet him so will you to invite him to dinner" I laughed

"Es we don't eat" she pushed me "I know that silly but he does and I've been watching cooking programmes for practice"

I stood to go get a shower ready for school "I will be sure to ask then, when should he come" she jumped up excited "Whenever he wants"

I showered, dressed and made my way to the car excited to be seeing Jacob, Emmett jumped out the hummer

"What the fuck is that" he asked pointing at the dent I smiled

"I had a little accident" he frowned

"What the fuck did you hit?" I laughed again more loudly

"Believe it or not Em it was me" as if to illustrate the point I leant in to the dent

Rose, Jazz and Alice laughed, "I don't think we want to know" Alice's voice tinkled

"Hey speak for yourself I do, come on Eddie spill" Emmett leapt at me and caught me in a headlock rustling my hair, I was just about to try and kick his ass when my phone beeped I jumped back from him and grabbed it out my pocket

_Celibacy it is babe, missed you sooooo much, see you in a bit Jxxxxxx_

I smiled and Alice was at my side in a flash "text him back invite him for tea please" she begged

_Hey do you think you can come for tea tonight – the folks wana meet you officially, while you are wearing clothes Exxxxxx_

I jumped in the car, my phone vibrated again

_Very funny, what you having free range deer – I think I will give it a miss J xx_

I was still laughing when Alice and Jazz jumped in bumming a lift

"Whats so funny" Alice enquired "Jacob doesn't fancy free range deer for tea he said no thanks" they both burst out laughing, what did you text back Jasper asked "I haven't yet" I grabbed the phone

_Aww pup but I thought we could relax and have a cuddle in my coffin after tea, are you sure E xxxxx_

Jasper and Alice were in stiches; I pulled off the drive and headed for school. My phone beeped again halfway there "Al what's it say" she picked it up and laughed again before reading the message out loud "_Okay undead Ed, even my floor is more appealing than that, I really didn't think about sleeping with a vamp urrgggg, you definitely just pushed me a step closer to celibacy now hurry up I'm at school waiting for you Jxxx_" I was laughing hard now "He really thinks we sleep in coffins" Alice spluttered out. I put my foot to the floor smiling I would see my boy very soon.

**JACOBS POV**

Paul relieved me from patrol at 4am, so I could sleep a bit before school, I headed home and got straight in bed, mud leaves and all I was exhausted. I fell asleep immediately dreaming of Edward. It felt like I had only been asleep minutes when Dad woke me up, I fumbled under my pillow to check the time and realised I had a message. Sitting bolt upright I opened it

_Hey pup, I'm sorry – sweet dreams see you later love always E xxxxx_

My heart fluttered, literally fluttered I felt like such a girl. Leah was so right Edward was it for me from now on sex or no sex, I wanted him not anyone else, not even for sex the thought repulsed me. If he wanted celibacy I would just jerk off day and night if I had to because I made a vow to myself there and then that I would do things at Edwards pace. I text him back

_Celibacy it is babe, missed you sooooo much, see you in a bit Jxxxxxx_

I threw the phone back under my pillow and jumped in the shower, I had the quickest wash in history, turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. Returning to my room I chucked on a pair off shorts, t-shirt and a hoody. I grabbed the phone and smiled he had text back

_Hey do you think you can come for tea tonight – the folks wana meet you officially, while you are wearing clothes Exxxxxx_

What the fuck was he on about wearing clothes then it dawned on me and I was mortified the only time I had met his parents was in the clearing that night and I was completely naked, now I'm not shy at all, I'm proud of what I've got but my future in-laws had seen the goods there is no way I could eat a meal with them.

What the fuck was I thinking they don't eat they are vampires, what were they expecting me to do drain a few deer's urgg the thought made me shudder

_Very funny, what you having free range deer – I think I will give it a miss J xx_

I wolfed down some cheerio's, said goodbye to dad and jumped on the bike, I was a bit early but couldn't wait to see him. I gunned it to school and was the first to arrive, I pulled my phone out and sure enough he had replied

_Aww pup but I thought we could relax and have a cuddle in my coffin after tea, are you sure E xxxxx_

Holy fuck there is no way I was doing anything in a coffin, coffins were for dead people, well I suppose Edward was essentially dead. I hadnt thought too much about the lifestyle of a vampire, beyond the fact he drank animal blood. I don't think I ever wanted to step foot inside the Cullen's, I text him back

"_Okay undead Ed, even my floor is more appealing than that, I really didn't think about sleeping with a vamp urrgggg, you definitely just pushed me a step closer to celibacy now hurry up I'm at school waiting for you Jxxx_"

I heard the range rover, before I saw it I ran hand over my head hoping I didn't have helmet hair, not that I'm sure why I cared. I watched the truck pull up beside my bike, grinning widely I watched him race to open the door and before I could speak he had his legs wrapped around my waist and his lips on my neck

"I missed you soooo much pup, I'm sorry" I snuggled in to him pulling him closer "me to babe, I promise you this is more than sex to me" he looked me straight in the eye legs still wrapped round my waist "I know" he almost purred and he smashed his lips to mine, I was shocked his cool tongue ran along my hot lips seeking entrance, my lips parted and I groaned this was a whole new Edward so domineering and I loved it.

"Huhum I think you boys better part I hear a car coming" Alice informed us in her singsong voice.

"Babe" I mumbled in to his lips

"Edward put the dog down, or your guna have an audience" the voice was very authoritive and came from Blondie. Edward removed his tongue pecked my lips and jumped off, my erection was clearly visible. I shifted awkwardly.

Blondie walked over to me hand extended "we haven't officially met, I'm Rose" I held my hand out awkwardly "Jacob but call me Jake" she was truly beautiful in a ethereal way " wow you are hot" she explained the big guy laughed and walked over "Rosie I told you to behave he belongs to Edward" he winked at her and looked pointedly at my crutch "Edward wasn't exaggerating Rosie he's one big boy" I felt the blood rushing to my face, Rose laughed "His body temperature Emmett that's what I meant, excuse him he's an ass"

Said ass held out his hand "Hey bro I don't think we've meet officially either I'm Emmett" I smiled "Hey" and shook his hand.

This was turning in to meet the Cullen's morning the Pixie jumped up wrapping her arms around my neck "Hey Jakey I'm Alice" I sort off hugged her back and lowered her down "Hey Alice" I whispered.

Finally the sensible looking one walked over smirking he held out his hand "Jasper" he had an air of calm about him, he shook my hand "Welcome to the family" I gulped and looked at them all a coven of vampires had just welcomed me a wolf in to there family, I looked at Edward and grinned this might just work.

Edward picked up his bag "Time to get to class" I grabbed my bag, falling in to step behind Edward. Emmett's arm rested over my shoulder "Hey Jake can I ask you something"

"Sure" I replied slightly nervous

"What the fuck did you do to his range rover" I nearly chocked on my own tongue and blushed badly again

"Jeezz its just as well wolves stink or you would be testing my resolve all that blushing" Jasper chuckled making me go redder

"Soooooo" asked Emmett raising his eyebrows "The car"

"Em fuck off to class" Edward laughed, Emmett walked away snickering "I will find out bro, I will find out"

"Thanks for that" I mumbled we headed to class.

I walked to my seat and sat down, Edward sitting next to me. Mrs Baker waltzed in "Right I have changed the seating plan please come and check my desk to see where you are sat, and move to your allocated space" I stood up and looked for my name, I was in the back corner next to Bella it could have been worse. I moved my stuff and sat down. I noticed Edward flinch slightly when he saw her sit next to me, so I opened my mind link **don't stress honey, we are friends that's all **he scowled and went to his seat next to Angela.

We had private study for the first hour and a half, so I took at my homework what with Edward, patrol and my wrecked bedroom I hadn't studied all weekend. The time flew after an hour I looked up to see Edward and Angela's heads together, she whispered in his ear and he chuckled. My wolf began to pace, I couldn't pull my eyes away, she touched his hand as she reached for a pencil, and she giggled when he spoke. My wolf was growling, actually I was growling I wanted to tell that bitch he was mine.

"Jake are you ok, you look flustered" Bella asked, Edwards head turned immediately to look at me "I'm fine Bells, just a bit hot" I opened my mind link **If she touches you again I will kill her Edward **he frowned and looked at Angela, then he subtly moved his chair away from her. I felt relief flood through me, but I still didn't trust her my eyes never left Edward for the rest of the lesson.

The rest of the day flew by, I didn't have any other lessons with Edward as he was in advanced everything and I was struggling to stay in school.

At the end of school I walked out the building and headed towards the bike noticing Edward leant against his truck, he had on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and sunglasses he looked like a fucking god.

I was distracted with the view and didn't notice Jessica's Sudden appearance her arms landed around my waist "Hey Jake you have been ignoring my calls" I looked at Jessica how the hell had I touched her my skin crawled, I removed her hand "Lost my phone Jess, aint got a new one yet" she stuck her boobs out and pouted. I was near Edward I could see his eyes had gone darker I needed to get rid of her "Come with me now Jake, I'm sure Laurens not busy" I gulped "Cant Jess sorry I'm going to Cullen's we got a project to do" without thinking I jumped in is truck, he jumped in beside me and started the engine "Are you sure you want to go to mine" I looked at Jess "Please get me out of here" he drove away leaving Jess stood next to my bike.

I was pleased to see that the car wasn't wasted on Edward he drove as fast as I did, I wondered if he would ever let me have a go. Suddenly he pulled over and jumped out "What are you doing" I asked he smiled "letting you drive" I jumped in to the drivers seat. Like a kid at Christmas this was too good an opportunity to miss. I was driving down the freeway at 130mph, when Edwards phone rang "Hey Bro did you forget us" Edward frowned "Fuck Alice I am so sorry we will turn around now" I slowed down looking for somewhere to turn' I heard Alice's tinkling laugh "Its ok we are with Rose and Em see you at home" she hung up. Edward laughed, "I forgot Jazz and Alice," I laughed with him.

He directed me to his house and I drove up the long winding drive somewhat nervously, as I turned the corner I was expecting a dark dreary count Dracula castle instead I saw a beautiful white mansion with glass walls. I parked by the garage and looked at Edward with a confidence I wasn't feeling

"Ground rules" I stated, he smiled nodding "No dead animals and No coffins ok" Edward laughed "Es will cook whatever you want and I don't even sleep, so I don't need or even own a coffin none of us do" he was struggling not to laugh "You asshole I growled I just envisaged you all count Dracula style, I guess I got a lot to learn" he jumped out and grabbed my hand leading me up the front steps "Hang on a minute do you really never sleep" he nodded "you haven't slept for 90 years" he nodded again "Jeezz that totally sucks".

We walked through the front door straight in to the parents as Edward called them, they were both smiling. The male stepped forward "Jacob, nice to meet you again" he held out his hand "Mr Cullen" he smiled "Call me Carlisle please Jacob we are family now" I smiled broadly I'm sure Edward didn't realise how lucky he was, my family wouldn't greet him like this I was sure.

The woman stepped forward "Hi Jacob, I'm Esme welcome to the family" she gestured over her shoulder "Burger and chips ok for tea" I grinned this was surreal "That's great, just to warn you though I eat a lot" she smiled "That's ok Jacob I cook a lot, and its only you eating" she winked and returned to the kitchen.

"Right boys I have work to do if you need me I'm in the study, Jacob make yourself at home" he glided up the stairs.

Edward took my hand "I do realise how lucky I am and your family now, they will support you too"

I laughed this was all to surreal I must be dreaming.

**EDWARDS POV**

It was now 3.30pm and I was stood by the car, waiting to say goodbye to Jacob. I thought back to this morning with a smile I couldn't believe how forward I had been when I saw him I wanted to devour him there and then in the parking lot, I'm glad we were early I'm sure Jacob would have been pissed if I had behaved that way with an audience.

I was so proud to be a Cullen, all of my siblings had made Jake feel like part of the family not bothered at all by the fact he was a wolf. Homeroom had however been an experience I cant believe that idiot of a teacher had sat my pup next to the Swan girl, there was something there I could sense it, Her thoughts about my boy weren't purely innocent however Jacob assured me they were just friends.

I had been more lucky as I was placed with a delightful girl named Angela, she was witty and intelligent, just the type of person I could be friends with, the hour had flew past then I heard The Swan girl questioning Jacob, I turned to look at him, he was sweating and looked pissed

**If she touches you again I will kill her Edward **he yelled in my head, I turned back to Angela slightly smug, he was jealous, I did however move back slightly to keep my boy happy.

I hadn't seen him for the rest of the day, as we had no shared classes, so I was itching to see him.

I looked up and saw him striding across the playground a big grin on his face, from no where that dirty whore that had been replaying erotic thoughts of my boy the other day walked up being and touched him, I couldn't hear what they were saying, I growled she really wanted to die I'm sure. He removed her hand and walked purposely towards me

"Cant Jess sorry I'm going to Cullen's we got a project to do" he jumped in my truck, I was stunned it took a second or two for me to respond, I jumped in to the driver seat

"Are you sure you want to go to mine" he looked at the whore

"Please get me out of here"

I drove away probably to fast but I was still a bit pissed, we sat in silence I looked at his face he looked puzzled so I read his mind

**Wonder if he would ever let me have a go driving **he thought

He had so little faith I would give him it if he wanted, hell I'd offered to buy him one but he refused I pulled over to the side of the road, left the keys in the ignition and the engine running and walked to the passenger door opening it he looked at me in confusion "What are you doing" he asked, I smiled and gestured for him to get out "Letting you drive" I had never seen him move so fast, I sat in silence as he drove down the highway smiling when I noticed the speed he was going. I would have to take him car racing with Emmett and I in the sports cars he would love it.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the phone shit if forgot Alice, she informed me she was fine so we headed home.

Jacobs ground rules made me laugh I shouldn't have been so mean but I couldn't help it, he had a lot to learn about vampires but I suppose the same could be said for me on the shifter front.

After Carlisle and Esme had introduced themselves I took Jacob to my room.

He walked through the door and looked at me incredulously "You don't even have a fucking bed" I laughed "I don't need one" he thought about that for a minute "Well Mr Cullen, that's one way to ensure no sleepovers isn't it" he wiggled his eyebrows grinning and plonked his ass on my sofa.

Patting the sofa and held out his hands "Come here honey" I walked over and instead of sitting next to him I straddled his lap and placed my lips on his neck "Honey you don't have to do this" he sighed "I got something I need to tell you" I licked his neck "Yes pup" he groaned and pushed me off "You need to hear this" I sat up suddenly worried this wasn't good "Well to cut a long story short Leah" I looked him straight in the eyes "Female wolf Leah" he nodded my chest tightened she was beautiful I wasn't going to like this, I clenched my fists but didn't move

"She tried to seduce me last night" I nodded again "Well we have um you know before, so I was worried she would question it if I didn't so anyway to cut a long story short, I tried to but I couldn't touch her coz of you and Leah guessed I had imprinted on you so she knows about us now" he sighed

"You didn't have sex with her" I questioned "Nope I didn't touch her, couldn't even get it up" he chuckled relief flooded through me and my lips smashed to his, he groaned and pushed his tongue in my mouth it felt like fire on ice soooo good, I felt myself harden immediately and ground my crotch to his for relief. I could feel how hard he was so I circled my hips applying more pressure.

Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back "Edward stop" he panted "My wolf takes over if you don't stop now I wont be able to" I could hear the restraint in his voice saw his clenched teeth and fists, he was fighting this so hard for me "I don't want sex" I purred "But you could teach me some of that other foreplay stuff" I bit my lip and Jacob growled the noise shot straight to my groin.

I didn't even register Jacob turning us over so I was on my back with him on top of me; his lips were relentless over my lips, my neck, and my ears. His hands trailed under my shirt and pinched my nipples, and he continuously ground against my crotch.

I was a whimpering wreck "Do you like that honey" he whispered "Do you like me touching you" I whimpered again his hands moved to the buttons on my jeans, he opened them slowly "Edward honey can I touch you, I promise I will make you feel good" I nodded biting my lip again, Jacob groaned "Don't bite you lip, it makes me fucking harder" he sat me up and pulled of my shirt his tongue trailed down to my nipples as his hands pushed in to my jeans "FUUCCKKKK" I groaned sensory overload I had never felt this good.

Jacob sat back on his heels and pulled down my jeans, freeing my erection I subconsciously bit my lip again "Babe I warned you" he growled he slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head and started unbuttoning his shorts he was fucking perfect.

I led on my sofa naked and panting watching my pup strip, he stood up to remove his shorts completely I reached down and wrapped my hand on my erection I needed friction he grabbed his own and growled watching me "That's is baby touch yourself, stroke you cock for me" he ordered, after a minute of watching ,He climbed back on top of me both of us naked.

I could hear his heart beating in his chest, he leant forward and kissed me deep, his lips moved to my neck and then back down to my nipples I'm was groaning again by now, my hand subconsciously moved towards my leaking erection "DON'T TOUCH YOURSELF" he growled "Please Pup I need to" I whispered "What do you want honey, do you want me to make you come" I nod "tell me baby what do you need" I swallowed "You pup touch me please" he immediately gripped my erection in his hot hand firmly I groaned loudly he swiped his thumb over the top spreading the fluid leaking from the end "Jaccoobbb" I moaned "Guna come" he grabbed his own cock in his other hand and jerked us both off it was the most erotic thing imaginable chocolate and cream, fire and ice. We were complete opposites but one soul.

I felt my belly tighten and bit my lip, Jacob growled and we both came all over my stomach. We collapsed on top of each other "That was amazing" I whispered, "No one has ever touched me like that before" my pup purred "Your mine honey all mine" He gently kissed my lips with love not just passion

"Edward, Jacobs supper is ready" my eyes widened in horror, Jake sat up "What " he looked around "They just heard everything" he swallowed "Everything" I nodded "Yep everything superhuman hearing" he jumped up putting on his clothes "Fuck this is awkward" he frowned. I jumped up smiling "What's so fucking funny" he was not amused "Well I've had 90 years off listening to them so I don't care" I went to walk out the door head held high "Ummmm babe you might want some clothes" I sheepishly returned to dress and we made our way down stairs heads held high until we saw Emmett "Aww Jakey please I soo need to come" Jacob blushed and I scowled "Fuck off" I growled at him, Emmett smirked "But pup I need you to touch me" I could see Jake shaking, he was Cleary trying not to phase, I turned to face Emmett "Fuck off before I set him" I looked over my shoulder "On you".

Before Emmett had a chance to reply Esme interrupted "Emmett leave now, Jacob sit and eat" Esme place six burgers and a serving dish of fries in front of Jacob "Es he will never eat that" Jake chuckled "Ever seen a wolf eat Ed, I wouldn't bet on it".

30 Minutes later I was looking on astonished as Jacob rubbed his perfect stomach "That Esme was amazing" he grinned surveying his empty plates. She was ecstatic "Anytime at all" he laughed loudly "you don't wana say that coz I'm always hungry" he grinned "That's fine I like cooking" she smiled and removed the plates.

"Right babe I gotta go" he stood and walked to the door, thanking Esme on his way, when we got to the door he hugged me tightly "Text me when you get back" I asked "Sure thing, oh you gota take the laptop back I cant accept it, I will bring it to school tomorrow" I frowned

"Why" Jacob faced me with a stern look on his face "That laptop probably cost more than my car, I live on a reservation Edward, if I walked around with that people would assume I had stolen it the phones bad enough" I growled now "You are keeping the phone" it wasn't a question, he laughed "Yep but only to talk to you" he pecked my lips and turned around starting to strip naked "Jacob" I bit my lip seductively as he looked over his shoulder" I though you were leaving" he stood up with his back facing me "I am and I told you not to bite your lip because it causes adverse reactions such as this, he turned around sporting a huge grin and a huge erection, I laughed "Leave you ass" he smirked kissed my lips and leapt over the porch morphing in to a giant wolf before he hit the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Two chapters in one weekend thats what you get for reading and reviewing, same disclaimers as usual, same spelling errors as usual too!

Enjoy XX

**SAMS POV**

I sat in my house with my head in my hands, Jacob Black had single handedly taken away not only my position as alpha but also the respect my fellow tribe members had for me, and if it was the last thing I did I would make that bastard pay.

I knew he had imprinted on that leech I saw it with my own eyes, I also knew the draw of the imprint if it was breakable I would have broke it for Leah but it wasn't, so all I had to do was wait, our almighty alpha would eventually end up in the hands of the leech and I would be waiting. I wouldn't expose his treachery I would kill the leach for threatening me and Jacob would soon follow meaning I could resume my position as alpha.

I went out side I needed to phase, my wolf was snarling he wanted to be free and run, I had tried and tried to phase but to no avail, I couldn't break the Alpha command Black had given me and it was driving me insane.

This was my fourth day of not phasing and I was literally going mad, I decided to waste some time and went to the reservation library to see if there were any legends about a wolf and a vampire mating, I needed all the ammunition I could get for the demise of Jacob Black.

I spent all day Monday in the library, reading through pointless legends when one caught my eye

_Many years from now the last pure bred alpha from descendant Quileute shape shifters will imprint on a stronger more feared supernatural being, this supernatural being will return the shape shifters love with a bond of its own, the two together will be invincible. The purpose of this bonding will be to create a child that will carry the knowledge and strength to help its parents defeat the great darkness that will descend on the Quileute land with the purpose of annihilating all with shifting genes, thus leaving the Quileute wolves extinct_

I stopped reading and shut the book; I wasn't sure if Jacob was a pure breed but I knew two men couldn't reproduce so it wasn't of any interest to me. My wolf had been yelling in my head all day I decided it was time to face Jacob and try and get this ban lifted before I went mad. Apologising was an easy way to gain his trust he was so gullible, I smiled and made my way to his.

Billy answered the door and looked at me with disgust "What do you want" he spat this might be harder than I thought

"I came to apologise to Jake, is he about" Billy eyed me up for a minute before gesturing me in we made our way to the kitchen

"Jacobs gone to a friends for supper he should be back soon, would you like a drink" I smiled "I'm good thanks, Billy I would like to say sorry to you too, I don't know what came over me"

Before Billy could reply Jake walked back in grinning, and smelling an awful lot like leech and sex, I couldn't help my smirk

"Hi Jake" he stopped dead

"What the fuck are you doing in my house leave NOW" I could see by his eyes how pissed he was but I had to hand it to him, he wasn't even shaking – yet.

I stood and approached him "I came to apologise" I held out my hand, he stood square, fuck he had grown a lot I looked up at him

"Not accepted asshole leave"

Billy interrupted "Jacob I think you should listen" he laughed and glared at me "You see Sam, if I try I can feel my packs emotions and right now you are not feeling at all remorseful, you are in fact feeling smug so you can fuck off and come back when your sorry" he growled I was stunned how the fuck could he feel us, I couldn't "Surprised Uley" he rose his eyebrows

"Sam I think you should go" I looked at Billy, and then back at Jake, I walked over and whispered in his ear

"Fine, but I must say Jake you smell an awful lot like your latest conquest enjoy him Jake because I will make sure he's ashes before long, I will torture that asshole until he's in hell and you will follow, but before you leave I will ensure everyone knows what a traitor you are, you will die with your pack, tribe and family hating you" feel that smugness fucker, I left not giving him a chance to reply.

I walked home slightly disappointed that I still couldn't phase but at least I now knew for definite he was doing the leech all I had to do was prove it.

**JACOBS POV**

I ran home from Edwards feeling on cloud nine, Quil was on patrol

**Why the fuck are you so pleased** he enquired

**Just had a good day that's all**, **any problems**

**Nope apart from the fact you just left the Cullen's house, I'm not blind Jake**

Shit I forgot he would see where I was through my eyes, how the fuck could I get out of this

**Umm we had homework **worst excuse in history Black I groaned

**Jake I'm one of your best friends and I really don't care if you imprinted on a leech **

I skidded to a halt, Quil chuckled

**Surprised Black, Embry and me know you inside out did you honestly think we wouldn't work it out**

I threw my self on the floor and whined

**Fuck first Leah now you does anyone else know **he chuckled

**Just Embry, why didn't you trust us Jake **he questioned, I heard leaves rustle and he walked through the bushes in wolf form and plonked down next to me, his head on my shoulder, I let my mind wander back to the disgust the night Sam had told the elders

**That was the elders not the pack, you are our Alpha Jake, we trust you **looking back he was right the pack hadn't reacted at all **Sam wasn't impressed **Quil sighed **Sam was more pissed with you being alpha than the imprint, he just thought he could use it to get one up on you **he explained

**So what do you think the pack would say if I told them **I asked

**Well you said Leah knows and I take it she's fine **I nodded **Me and Embry were quite sure and we don't care, Seth is Seth **he chuckled **as for Paul and Jared I'm not sure, I think they will trust your judgement and if they don't you can order them to say nothing **I thought for a few minutes it would be easier if the pack knew **I'm going to tell them, pack meeting at mine tomorrow could you let everyone know, about 6pm Dad is going to the Clearwater's to watch the game, I'm going home to sleep thanks Quil**

We both jumped up and rubbed snouts, I turned to leave **Jake** I stopped and turned round **you smell nasty **he chuckled and left, god he had just led next to me for half an hour and I smelt like Edward and cum, I groaned way to go Jake.

I walked through the front door grinning from ear to ear this was going so much better than I had thought, the Cullen's treated me like family, half the pack knew and didn't care, I wasn't stupid I knew my Dad and the tribe wouldn't accept us, but it would be better if we had some support.

"Hi Jake" I stopped dead what the fuck was Sam Uley doing in my house, my wolf snarled

"What the fuck are you doing in my house leave NOW" I so badly wanted to phase and rip that asshole to shreds, he walked towards me and held out his hand "I came to apologise"

Did he really think I was that gullible and fucking stupid, I could feel the smugness radiating off him

"Not accepted asshole leave"

Dad interrupted "Jacob I think you should listen" I laughed looking at Sam

"You see Sam, if I try I can feel my packs emotions and right now you are not feeling at all remorseful, you are in fact feeling smug so you can fuck off and come back when your sorry" I growled at him, by the surprised look on his face I could tell he hadn't felt it when he was alpha "Surprised Uley" I questioned

I heard Dad telling Sam to leave but by now the internal war I was having with my wolf had reached epic proportions _he's trying to fool you, undermine you, just teach him a lesson _I tried to ignore him, Sam walked up to me and whispered

"Fine, but I must say Jake you smell an awful lot like your latest conquest enjoy him Jake because I will make sure he's ashes before long, I will torture that asshole until he's in hell and you will follow, but before you leave I will ensure everyone knows what a traitor you are, you will die with your pack, tribe and family hating you "he walked from the door with a smirk on his face, I growled loudly and the shaking started I needed to phase, I closed my eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm

"Jacob I think you should go outside" I could hear the fear in dads voice, I turned to look at him to reassure him that I was ok, he gasped and put his hand over his mouth "Your eyes are glowing, like a …. Like a wolf" he stuttered. I swallowed hard and willed my feet towards the door _hunt him down, kill him, he will try and ruin you finish it Jacob we need him gone _

The chanting in my head was on a loop, human Jacob had gone, I could feel the dominance and power, radiating off me in waves I was more wolf than human now if I found Sam he would die

_That's good, lets go, lets kill him _my wolfs encouraging words rattled through my brain, I couldn't do this, I would never forgive myself, but I couldn't stop.

I sat on the porch fighting the phase, if I phased Sam would die I knew that, I heard rustling and jumped up growling, the sounds coming from me were all wolf I couldn't even speak.

The pack minus Sam emerged from the woods, Leah phased back and took one look at me "Fuck this is not good" she turned to the door and talked to dad, I was still fighting with all my might not to phase, but the shaking had got that bad I was starting to blur.

**LEAHS POV **

I had just jumped out the shower when the phone rang, I groaned "Will you fuck off I have a night off I want to sleep" I yelled at no one, it stopped I sighed and sat on my bed. As soon as I sat it started again "for fucks sake" I grumbled. I grabbed the receiver "What" **Leah its Billy, you need to come now its Jake **"what's happened" **He's um losing control just come**

I dropped the phone and jumped out the window phasing mid jump, I howled 3 times to signal an emergency within 30 seconds the whole pack had phased

**What's going on **Paul asked **I'm not sure Billy rang its Jake **I replied **If that leech has done anything to him I will kill him myself** growled Quil, **fuck do you know **Quil and Embry both nodded **Know what **Paul asked as we rounded the corner to the Blacks back yard **Later** was all I said to Paul before I phased back.

Jake was sat on his porch, fighting the phase, he had sweat dripping from him, and was shaking so bad he was blurring at the edges, but the most amazing thing were his eyes they looked like a wolf, even when we phased are eyes stayed the same it was surreal "Fuck this is not good" what the fuck had made him like this, I looked to the door and saw Billy cowering "What the fuck happened" I asked "Sam came round, they argued, he was ok, but then Sam whispered something before he left and it was like flicking a switch" he stammered clearly afraid of what might happen

"Ok Billy go in, I will take it from here" he pushed himself in and shut the door.

I looked at the pack for back up and they all stepped closer

I knelt in front of Jake "Jake honey I don't know what he said but you need to phase" he didn't answer I could see the war going on in his head, Embry phased behind me "We can hear Jake in the pack mind Lee" I gulped "Ok phase back" we both phased and I sat in front of Jake

**Jake you need to phase **the rest of the pack remained silent **Cant my wolf will kill him **came jakes thoughts this was surreal **what did he say Jake **I questioned **he threatened to end us **holy shit he threatened Edward, how Jake was still human I didn't know, his strength was immeasurable **Quil go get Edward meet us at the clearing **I ordered, he left immediately **Why the fuck do we need him **Paul asked I swallowed hard **He's Jakes imprint and before you say a word now is not the time** I growled **Right we need to make him phase and get him to the clearing without him finding Sam ok** Paul walked over to me **How the fuck we guna do that Lee, he's fucking huge **I looked at Jake he was right but we had to do something, before we could decide fate decided for us and Jake lost the battle the russet wolf snarled and headed for the forest Paul, Myself and Jared all landed on Jake pinning him to the floor.

He jumped up throwing us off like flies shit we were in trouble now.

**QUILS POV**

I raced towards the Cullen's house hoping to god they were in, I rounded the corner and one of the leeches appeared on the balcony how the fuck did they do that "I heard you coming mind reader" he explained

**Where's Edward **I panted he jumped over the balcony and landed by my feet

"Oh my god is Jacob ok" he looked concerned he must be Edward, he nodded **Sam's said something to him, he's going to kill him, he's sort of wolf but still human we need to go to the clearing **I knew I was rambling then I saw Jake phase through the packs eyes, they tried to stop him but couldn't

**Fuck we are in trouble**

"Guys Jake need us now" he said and before I could blink they all arrived "where we going " he asked I was conflicted could they go to the rez "just fucking tell me we are faster" I thought for 2 seconds **Sam's house** they were gone **LEAH THE LEECHES ARE COMING TO SAMS THE WHOLE DAMN COVERN **I turned and headed to Sam

**LEAHS POV**

I Pulled myself and my few broken ribs to the floor, he had singlehandedly injured three of us, Pauls nose was broke, and Jared's arm was hanging at a funny angle, the man was a beast. But what was worse was it was only Embry and Seth following him, if he could get rid of us that easily they didn't have a chance. I groaned looking at Paul, me and him phased and headed to Sam's, leaving Jared waiting to heal enough to phase. I could see Jake was nearly at Sam's there was no way we were going to make it Sam was a dead man

**LEAH THE LEECHES ARE COMING TO SAMS THE WHOLE DAMN COVERN **Quils voice echoed through my mind

I had never been so grateful to a vampire; maybe Edward could stop him if he was quick enough.

I watched through Jakes eyes as Sam's house came in to view, his thoughts were disturbingly silent, suddenly he stopped and started snarling trying to get something off him, fuck had Sam been waiting. I sped up **Are any of you guys there **I asked

**Nearly Lee, what the fucks happening to him **Seth asked **I don't know please go careful Seth we are nearly there love you**

**Holy shit ** came Seth's reply I watched through Seth's eyes and saw immediately what had stopped Jake, a whole coven of vampires had him pinned to the floor, but he wasn't giving in easily Jake fought like a warrior I don't even think he realised Edward was there.

**EDWARDS POV**

I heard the wolf coming and immediately became defensive, his thoughts were to muddled to decipher, had he come to confront me well bring it on, We all made our way to the balcony "I can handle this thanks if I need you I will shout"

His thoughts became clearer as he approached the house, I waited on the balcony, and the wolf wondered how I knew he was coming

"I heard you coming mind reader," I informed him

**Where's Edward **oh my god my pup was in trouble I flew over the balcony "Oh my god is Jacob ok"

**Sam's said something to him, he's going to kill him, he's sort of wolf but still human we need to go to the clearing **about time someone killed the asshole, I couldn't understand the problem and how could he be sort of wolf sort of human this boy was obviously deluded, then I saw Jake in the wolfs mind, he had lost it and was fighting his own pack

**Fuck we are in trouble **the wolf stated and after watching that I understood the emergency

"Guys Jake needs us now" I said knowing they were listening, they were at my side immediately no questions asked, "Where are we going" he looked at me "just fucking tell me we are faster"

**Sam's house** that was all I needed to know, I ran like lightning the rest followed

"What's going on" Carlisle asked "He's going to kill Sam, He has totally lost it the pack cant stop him" I yelled "Have they tried" asked Emmett "I've just watched him flatten three wolves at once, through there mind link"

We were approaching Sam's house, I could see Jake's wolf he was nearly there

"We need to ambush him from behind, 3 either side and Emmett you get his head" Jasper ordered the military taking over "Cheers dude have you seen those teeth" came Ems reply "Right on three, one, two, three" we all pounced fuck he wasn't giving in easily, there were seven of us trying to pin him to the ground and he didn't let up, he snarled and growled Emmett looked like he was on a bucking bronco "Fucking hell Edward try and calm him down" Rose screamed.

Sam walked on to his porch and sat down looking like the cat that got the cream; if I survived this I would kill him myself

"JACOB, JAKE PUP ITS ME PLEASE CALM DOWN" I yelled he growled at me I looked in to his mind it was a haze of red mist, suddenly the wolves entered the clearing, Leah phased back I looked at the others still hanging on to Jake for dear life "They know" she yelled.

"Leah we cant get him out of here he's to strong" she ran her hands through her hair "Fuck can you hold him if we get rid of Sam" I looked at the others "Yes" she turned to the house and for the first time saw Sam's smug face sat on the porch, Emily stood in the doorway crying pleading with him to leave

She growled loudly "You think this is funny you would be dead if it wasn't for us" she gestured to everyone, Jacob growled and threw of Carlisle and Emmett.

Fuck that was it we didn't stand a chance now Sam was a dead man. Leah phased and stood in front of Sam growling at Jacob **Guys help me** she pleaded **let him kill him Lee, he's a worthless piece of shit **came the grey wolfs reply **Jake would hate himself please** she begged.

I realised then as my crazed mate inched his way dragging the people holding him back towards Leah, his fangs dripping with saliva, she was right the end consequence of this would change Jakes life forever

"Rose, Alice when I say, grab Sam and go up in the trees, he can't reach you up there"

"Everyone else grab Jake"

I watched Sam shake his head; his thoughts were disgusted at the thought of being touched by a leech

"You are a worthless piece of shit Uley, go with them or I will personally kill you to save him the job" I was growling and hissing now heading down the same path as Jake

"Sam please " Emily begged, he nodded

"Everyone ready NOW'"

Alice and Rose were gone with Sam; Jacob however was hot on their heels after managing to elude all of us.

"I'm going to get something to sedate him Edward, his animal instinct has taken over – you wont reason with him" Carlisle left.

Alice and Rose had stopped; Jacob however was ramming his shoulder in to a tree that was 10feet wide, trying to get them down

"Please pup, stop he's not worth it" I begged him

Leah was now in tears, I know how she felt I would be too if I could cry. Everyone else stood back apart from me, Jacob was grunting with effort and the tree was actually starting to move I could smell Jacobs's blood from the scratches that covered his shoulder

Carlisle suddenly appeared with a huge syringe and started giving orders

"I need him pinned to the floor" I eyed the needle "Its haloperidol Edward it will just knock him out "It looks like a lot" I replied watching Jacob hit the tree out of the corner of my eye, Carlisle sighed "He fought of seven vampires Edward, let me help him he's hurting himself" I nodded and walked away as the rest pinned Jacob to the floor while Carlisle stabbed him with the needle.

He was pissed and managed to stand up even with 4 vampires and 6 wolves holding him, however he took two steps and turned in to bambi, his legs wouldn't work and he stumbled and fell, he phased back to human as soon as he hit the floor.

I walked over and touched him, he had huge gashes in his shoulder, we needed to get him home I looked at Carlisle pleading I needed to be with him

He touched my shoulder "Of course Edward he's family", I stood and faced the wolves "We are taking him to ours, you are more than welcome to come"

I kissed Jakes head "Em can you take him" he walked over and bent to pick him up "Fuck I'm sure he grew again" he muttered.

"Alice, Rose bring him down" they jumped down with Sam he still looked smug I smacked him square in the face and I can assure you wolf or not you don't want to be hit by a vampire. He spat blood and teeth on to the floor, I grabbed the back of his head "Smile now asshole, I didn't let Jake kill you because the guilt would kill him, but guess what I've killed before and don't feel the slightest bit guilty so I guess your not off the hook" I smirked and watched the fear grow on his face, gone was the façade humans saw I looked like a vampire now and I knew it

"Guys" he pleaded with his pack mates for help, they all followed Emmett

"Looks like you're on your own Samuel" I hissed

"Its your lucky day asshole, because before I torture you I want to know what you did to my mate to make him like that" I slammed his limp body against the tree and punched him in the ribs I felt his ribs break, Sam grunted

"I am going to haunt you Sam, every step you take I will be there every bad thing you do to Jacob I will return it ten fold, I would kill you but that would be to easy, you are going to suffer" I dropped him and left following the others to Jacob.

**EMMETTS POV**

I walked back to the house carrying Jacob, I was still amazed Edward had trusted anyone else with him, I would have bet money that Sam dude would be dead by now, but I couldn't bring myself to care Jacob was a nice kid, from what I had seen that asshole must have seriously pushed him to make him flip.

"Hey do you want a hand" on of the wolves walked up, I grimaced "Sure he's a monster" I chuckled "I'm sure he's grown in the last week" the wolf laughed and took Jakes legs "I'm Paul and your right he has, I think it's the alpha thing" his face crinkled in thought "Emmett" I offered he tried to smile

"Have you any idea what happened?" he asked

"Not a fucking clue, first we knew a wolf came and told us Jake needed help"

He nodded "Yep that was Quil, Leah sent him" he swallowed "Will he kill Sam" he questioned, I nodded "Yep fuckers probably dead already" realising what I'd said I added a "sorry" not that I meant it.

"Its ok, he deserves it" he chuckled "never thought I would be saying that about a vamp killing a pack member"

We walked up the steps to the house

"Where do you want him Carlisle" I asked "Put him on the sofa Alice and Rose are just moving the guest bed to Edwards room" Paul laughed

"I'm sure Jake wont mind sharing with Edward, he cant keep it in his pants" I laughed loudly "Heard that first hand and it was nasty" I added, another wolf walked over "I smelt it and that was bad enough" he chuckled.

Alice shouted down that the bed was ready and Paul and Embry followed me up the stairs carrying Jacob "Where's the other bed" Paul asked, what the fuck was he on about I raised my eyebrows "The doc said they were bringing a bed in for him" I pointed to the bed "What about Edward" he questioned was this dude thick "What about Edward" I questioned "Where does he sleep" I laughed "Throw him on the bed, we don't sleep" after all the shit that had happened today that was the most shocked I had seen his expression "Holy shit that sucks" he frowned and walked out.

I looked at Jacob and then the door, should I leave him or not. My question was answered by Edward landing on the balcony he looked pissed

"Thank you Emmett, leave us now" I knew better to argue so I left.

I walked back in to the sitting room and the wolves were all sat with my siblings on our sofa, wearing my clothes, chatting and playing my Xbox, I had officially entered the twilight zone.

"Is Jake ok" came a tired female voice "Yep he's still out off it, Edwards with him" they all looked shocked the little one spoke out "I didn't see him come in" I laughed he came in the window, then Leah asked what they all wanted to know "Is Sam …." I interrupted "I don know because he is seriously pissed so if anyone is brave enough to ask feel free" I smirked and sat down.

Leah stood up to leave "Right guys we need to go see what's going on" the whole pack stood, she walked over to Carlisle and Esme and held out her hand "Thank you for everything, I think I am speaking on behalf of the rest of the pack when I say Edwards family now" the wolves all nodded and shook hands with Carlisle thanking him "See ya Emmett" Paul yelled "Yep catch you laters" I watched them walk through the door and laughed

"Today is the weirdest situation I think I have ever been involved in" I laughed a bit more "A house full of wet dog and I didn't even notice"

Everyone else joined in my laughter, what a fucking day.

**EDWARDS POV **

I climbed on the bed next to Jacob and snuggled in to his warmth, I couldn't believe such a good day had turned out so bad. I heard the pack leaving down stairs they had all been so accepting, I'm sure that would change in the cold light of day, but to be honest I didn't care all I cared about was my pup.

I badly needed to know what Sam had said to him, he had been out for blood and that was not the Jacob I knew, I brushed his hair off his forehead and he mumbled "Its ok pup its only me" he tried to sit up "Edward" he questioned, he fell back on to the pillow "I'm so tired" I rubbed his chest "Its ok babe Carlisle gave you a shot to knock you out it will wear off" he swallowed hard "Did I kill him" I shook my head "No you didn't" he sighed in relief "God I wanted to so badly, where am I" he asked "At mine"

"How did I get here" I sighed "We carried you, after Carlisle knocked you out" he groaned "was I that bad I cant remember anything once I phased"

I smiled "Well you managed to fight off all seven of us Cullen's at once" he blushed "Holy shit Edward I'm so sorry – do they hate me?"

It was my turn to laugh "No Jake they hate Sam, but not you, get some sleep Jake we can talk tomorrow" he buried his head in the pillow "Edward when did you get a bed" he asked in his husky fuck me voice, I laughed he snuggled in to me "You have a one track mind Jacob Black now sleep"

I snuggled up to Jacob enjoying the peace because I am sure a shit storm would be headed our way in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I would firstly like to apologise for my horrible punctuation and grammar, English has never been my strong point and i do kind of rush to get updates out. So i will promise to try my hardest to pre read a bit more. If there is a beta reading this who fancy's a job PM me. Thank you again for all the great reviews etc it's greatly appreciated. All characters belong to Mrs Meyer, however she never allowed them to reach their full potential - so i thought i would give them a chance. All typos, grammar and punctuation belongs to me. Oh and its rated M for a reason ENJOY xxx

**JACOBS POV**

Cold lips moved against my neck, placing butterfly kisses along my jaw. Cold hands ran over my stomach and dipped in to the waistband of my shorts, attentively touching my leaking erection. A cold thumb swiped across the head of my cock, immediately followed by one long stoke from base to tip. So cold yet so amazingly good.

I groaned loudly "You like that pup?" like it was he kidding me; this was the best fucking dream ever.

The cold lips moved to my nipples, licking and sucking the sensitive skin. The stroking never let up, always twisting at the top just how I liked it.

God I was close it didn't want to wake up ever, the licking on my nipples stopped "Your not dreaming pup" without warning teeth grazed over my sensitive nipples, the pain intensifying the pleasure. With a loud grunt I came, my cock pulsing shooting warm cum over my stomach.

Catching my breath I slowly opened my eyes and looked down, copper hair rested on my chest "was that ummm okay?" he questioned.

Was he fucking serious, I growled loudly and flipped him over so I was knelt between his parted thighs. Kissing him hard on the lips "you don't realise how fucking perfect you are" I panted.

His hips bucked off the bed, I raised an eyebrow "Need a little help with that" gone was the confidence he had shown giving me a hand job, biting his lip he averted his eyes from mine. I growled again " fuck you gotta stop doing that" I was instantly hard again.

I slid my hand in to Edwards shorts, and gripped his cock tightly. He looked at me shyly "Jake I don't think"

"Shhhhhhh, come on babe we've done this before, if feels good doesn't it, my hand on your cock" Edward groaned.

I kissed his lips, his neck, his nipples never letting up, I took my hand from his shorts and pulled them off, I needed better access. Swiping my thumb over the glistening head of his cock to gather the cum leaking out, I looked at him spread out and needy in front of me and moaned, no woman had ever made me feel such carnal desire.

My wolf purred as I brought my thumb to my mouth I needed to taste him, Edwards eyes never left mine placing my thumb in my mouth we both groaned "Soooo Good" I whispered.

I started placing butterfly kisses down Edwards pale flat stomach, my cock was throbbing and I hadn't touched it once, I didn't realise you could feel this horny with out being touched.

I licked round his belly button, and down the slight v of his hips, I looked up to check Edward was ok with what I was about to do, his head was thrown back, eyes shut and he was biting his lip, I moaned loudly I wasn't stopping now even if he wanted me to.

I placed my tongue on the head of his cock and licked tentatively "Hooooly shit don't stop" Edward pleaded.

I took the head in my mouth, and immediately felt his hands grab my head encouraging me, his hips thrust up pushing deep in to my throat, I slowly bobbed my head up and down, running my tongue along the base of his cock.

"Fuck Jacob, so warm urggggg so gooood" he moaned "I'm guna cum".

I removed my lips and kissed down his shaft Edward wined "Don't stop please Jacob" I took his balls in my mouth and sucked gently my hand resuming position on his cock, gently pumping, my tongue slowly made its way to his ass.

I felt him tense as I flattened my tongue and licked his puckered hole, he pushed his ass on to my tongue so demanding, then I pointed the tip and pushed against the tight ring of muscle "FUUUUCCCCKKKK CUUMMMING" Edward groaned, my stomach clenched and balls tightened as I joined him spurts of my cum landing all over the bed spread, and I hadn't touched my cock once.

I crawled back up the bed and threw myself next to Edward, he immediately pulled the covers up, grabbing his hand to stop him "Edward don't hide your beautiful" I kissed his lips gently "Mornin Baby wana wake me up like that everyday" I chuckled.

He bit his lip and I groaned "Sorry you were dreaming I couldn't help it" I smiled at him in amazement "Are you seriously apologising for giving me a hand job, a fuckin amazing hand job at that – you are seriously weird" I shook my head laughing.

Looking at me he smiled "I will if you will" I raised an eyebrow "What the fuck are you on about" he chuckled now "I will wake you up like that, if you return the favour ...like that" If Edward could blush he would be scarlet and I loved it, in my huskiest fuck me voice I replied "I would do that to you all day everyday hand job or not, it was hot".

Snuggling back down Edwards face became serious "Pup we need to talk about yesterday, what happened? What did Sam do?" I growled "Edward I cant talk about it not now, I will just get pissed again" he sighed loudly "Ok we need to get ready for school" was he serious he wanted to go to school, no way I wanted to stay in bed and hopefully fuck, I was working on it "Not a chance pup, get up and shower" he ordered "STOP reading my mind, or I will think nasty thoughts" I threatened half heartedly.

Edward laughed, "You already do, now get up".

I sighed and stood up scratching my belly and stretching my arms, Edward groaned "Like what you see honey" I smirked "SHOWER NOW" he pointed to the en suite and threw a towel at me, I walked to the door "coming?" I questioned and thought of Edward on his knees sucking my cock, he swallowed hard "Nope I will use the guest one there are clothes on the cupboard" he said leaving the room.

Holy shit this shower was huge, nothing like the one over the bath we had at home, I could bend him over in here and fuck his ass until the cows came home, can you hear me honey I thought chuckling to myself.

I got dressed in the clothes that had been left out for me, where the fuck they came from I don't know but as I admired my self in well fitted Abercrombie Jeans, and t-shirt I decided expensive clothes looked good on me.

I sat on the bed and thought back to last night I wasn't finished with Uley, I can't believe he walked away without a scratch. I couldn't remember anything after phasing I was so angry, but Edward said I didn't hurt him. Oh my god the pack, what did they know? shit I needed to speak with them. I jumped up in a panic and looked at Edwards phone it was only 7.30, I could phase talk to Lee and still make it for school. Edward walked in and took my hand "sit down Jake".

**EDWARD POV **

As I stood in the guest room shower and listened to Jacobs's perverted thoughts, I laughed to myself. Celibate my ass he would probably be bending me over in the shower and fucking my ass, by the end of the week.

I could now see why he was so popular with the ladies, My pup oozed sex appeal without even trying that boy could, charm the knickers off a nun, or even the virtue off a vampire.

I couldn't believe intimate relations could be that pleasurable, I still wasn't comfortable with being that up-close and personal with another person, but even though some of the things he did to me made me feel uncomfortable the lust overrode the fear.

I jumped out the shower and walked back to my room. Jacob was starting to worry about the events of last night; he couldn't remember any of it. I walked in, sat him down and began to explain what I could.

"The pack know Jake, they seemed fine" his face paled "Oh my god what did they say? What if they tell the elders?" I could see his panic rising.

"They wont Leah has spoken to them, and as far as I know they are ok with the situation" I chuckled "They were all here playing Xbox and wearing Ems shorts last night, it was a bit surreal" Jake gapped like a fish, so I took the opportunity to continue "As for Sam, I broke his nose, knocked a few teeth out and damaged a few ribs so he didn't get off completely ".

Jake growled at me "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, HE COULD OF HURT YOU" he ground out, I stood and ran my hand through my wet hair "I'M A FUCKING VAMPIRE, THE ONLY REASON THAT ASSHOLE IS ALIVE IS BECAUSE I CHOSE TO KEEP HIM THAT WAY' I growled back, we stood staring at each other.

Alice waltzed in to the room "Will you two stop fighting its time to go" she tinkled and waltzed back out, Jacob sighed "It's my job to protect you Edward" I glared at him "Actually It's my job to protect you".

"For fucks sake protect each other, were guan be late" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Jake laughed, "I love your brother", "I heard that I don't fuck dudes but if I change my mind your top of my list," he yelled "But rose wants a bit of you too ok?" I growled and Jacob laughed "If your sharing him me and Jazz will have a go" Alice chipped in "HE"S MINE" I yelled. They all laughed, Jacob threw his arm over my shoulder "Jealous Babe?"

School was testing Jacob sat next to that skanky Swan girl in homeroom, her thoughts about him were sickening, she really thought if she worked at it, he would be hers, thought he liked her a lot. Over my ashes bitch, over my ashes.

I didn't see Jacob after homeroom finished, however Angela was in most of my advanced classes, so I hung out with her.

We talked about, modern literature and physics, it was a refreshing change to meet someone who was intellectual enough to hold a decent conversation and I enjoyed it.

Her mind was closed to me, which was a welcome change. I had only met 4 people in my 90 years as a vampire, whose thoughts were silent and it was something I cherished, I knew we would become firm friends.

At the end of school I walked out of English Literature with Angela, we were discussing the project we had been set on Jane Austen, arranging a time to met at the library, suddenly my mind was filled with Jake **What the fuck are you doing talking to her, you will not met her anywhere ok** he was jealous.

"Ok Ange Thursday's good, what time?" I asked "Straight after school" she questioned, I could hear Jake growling under his breath "Yes that sounds perfect it's a date" Angela smiled and walked off. I made my way across the lot **Cullen I told you not to meet her **he yelled in my head, he was pacing.

I approached the car and raised my eyebrows "Jealous Jake?" he growled again "Your mine Cullen, not hers or anyone else's GOT IT" I smiled and jumped in the truck.

He climbed in beside me "It's a project Jake homework ok" he pouted "No its not" then he smiled "I'll come too" I shook my head "No you wont, its homework be reasonable, how would I explain turning up with you" he looked out the window I could hear the low rumbling growl in the bottom of his chest, then he smirked "Fine I'll go to Bella's you can collect me after".

Now it was my turn to growl "Not a fucking chance Black" he grinned "Jealous?" I was getting angry "She is after you I can hear it in her thoughts" I spat out "You wont go anywhere near her" I ordered. He looked straight at me with his serious alpha face "You go with Angela, I go with Bella simple".

The asshole had just given me an ultimatum, I had to do this project but there was no way on earth he was going to the Swan girls on his own. I pulled up at the treaty line and kissed him goodbye "Ring you later pup, let me know how it goes and don't go near Sam" he placed his forehead to mine "Will do, love you Ed, but I mean it about Bella" he winked shut the door and started to strip.

I watched from my seat, drooling and getting uncomfortably hard Jake seriously had the body of a god. Seven odd foot of pure tanned muscle. Each muscle clearly defined, and it was all mine I grinned.

Jake turned blew me a kiss and morphed in to his canine alter ego, which was as equally majestic. I watched him disappear in to the forest before turning round and heading home.

**JACOBS POV**

I raced through the forest on four legs; I was seriously dreading the next few hours. I howled loudly to signal a pack meeting and headed to the clearing, wishing I could just go to Edwards get in bed and stay there.

One by one the pack phased, all throwing questions at me. My head was spinning **JUST SHUT UP AND COME TO THE CLEARING THEN YOU CAN ASK WHAT YOU WANT ONE AT A TIME **I ordered.

I threw myself down and waited listening to the calming thump of paws on soil. Leah was the first to arrive she walked over rubbed muzzles and plonked down **Hey Jakey you ok **I nodded my canine head.

Over the next few minutes the rest of the pack arrived, each subconsciously touching me before settling.

**Is everyone ok to do this phased or do you wana change back **I looked around seven horse sized wolfs all sat in a heap; it was a sight to behold.

**I'm comfy like this **Seth answered there was a mummer of agreement.

**Right ask any questions you want but one at a time please **Lee shuffled closer until we were completely touching **what did Sam say to you Jake?** I growled loudly without meaning too, making the younger wolves jump up **settle down I'm fine, it would be easier if I show you** so I thought back to the conversation Sam and I shared.

Paul was the first to react **Fucking asshole, I'm going to kill him** he jumped up and turned to leave **PAUL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE **he growled but returned.

**No wonder you wanted to kill him** Quil added, there were a few mummers of approval.

**Why did you try so hard not to phase? **Jared asked **Coz I knew if I phased I would kill him** I swallowed hard **Right I cant remember anything after I phased so who's going to show me? **Lee looked around **Embry or Seth saw the most **I looked between them **Can I please** Seth pleaded, I chuckled go for it.

I watched Seth replay the events after I phased, I actually whimpered when I hurt Lee, Paul and Jared. I couldn't believe how much anger I was showing. I watched the Cullen's try and restrain me. Edward begging for me to calm down, but I was like a rabid animal.

I felt ashamed; the pack all snuggled in tighter. Then I looked at Sam sat on the porch grinning, Leah putting herself in the line of fire to protect him. Emily begging him to stop, any sympathy I had for Sam had just been replaced again with anger.

I watched Edward telling Sam to do as he was told, or he would kill him. I saw Leah crying and Edwards distress as I rammed again, and again in to a tree, trying to get to Sam.

Finally I saw Carlisle knocking me out and Edward instructing everyone on what to do. Emmett picked me up and Seth followed him.

**Why didn't Edward come with me? **I asked **Coz he wanted to teach that asshole a lesson **Jared growled.

I swallowed hard **did any off you see him do that** they all shook there heads,

I looked up and laughed **we look like a puppy pile **everyone snickered we had all moved to lie on each other, pack mentality at its best.

I jumped up knocking everyone off **Guys I would just like to say I am so sorry for the way I behaved yesterday. Lee, Paul, and Jared I can't apologise enough I feel awful**.

**You were fucking awesome man even the leeches couldn't stop you **Quil laughed **I bow down to you almighty alpha **he giggled. **Just please remind me to NEVER piss you off, **I smiled.

**Right I don't want to dampen the mood but none of you have mentioned my imprint**

**Its no big deal, its not like you had a choice in this, and as much as I hate to admit it the Leeches were amazing yesterday so maybe it aint so bad **Paul chipped in.

I sighed **Well I'm sure the elders wont see it that way, I will probably be banished **the pack all growled

**No you won't **said Leah **they won't find out and if they do** **We will all deny it **I frowned **Guys I don't expect you to lie for me. **

The pack all stood **I'm speaking for the pack when I say you are our alpha Jake it is our job to protect you as much as it is yours to protect us **Embry said.

I was chocked I could feel the tears in my eyes and lump in my throat **Thanks guys **I mumbled.

**We still gotta sort out Sam, anyone seen him? **Leah asked. My hackles rose at the mention of his name **sorry guys he's mine **I growled. **What are you going to do too him? **Seth asked **I haven't got a clue, but I will think of something, he cant phase at the moment so STAY AWAY FROM HIM **I ordered.

I took a deep breath **Right guys are there any more questions? **I looked around, Quil jumped up **are you bottom or top **I growled and jumped on him playfully, pinning him to the floor **None of your business asshole. **

I climbed off **right carry on patrols as normal, any problems I will be at mine or Edwards just howl, Lee can I have a word before you go** she nodded.

Once the pack had left I phased back and threw on my shorts "Jeez Black put your shirt on, you may have imprinted but It didn't do anything to dampen your sex appeal" Leah chuckled as she walked from behind a tree dressed.

I walked up to her and embraced her in a tight sweaty hug "Lee I can never thank you enough for what you have done in the past week" I kissed her head

"No problem Jake, go home and get some rest. I told your Dad you fell asleep and Pauls last night ok" I let go and held her face "You really are one in a million, I might give you that preview one day if you keep treating me so well" she chuckled "I'm sure your virgin bride will love that". I smiled and slowly walked home.

The rest of the week went by quickly, pack business was good. I hadn't seen Sam not that I had looked for him I was still kinda pissed, and didn't trust myself not to kill him. The elders had no clue of the situation as of yet and there had been no leeches about apart from mine of course.

I had seen Edward at school everyday, and had talked on the phone for hours but we hadn't seen each other alone since Tuesday morning, it was now Friday.

The incessant desire to touch him was becoming unbearable, and I knew he felt the same.

He had postponed his meeting with Angela because he understood my need for no one else to be near him, hell I had even growled at Emmett yesterday for throwing an arm around him. If I couldn't touch him no one could.

However in a few hours me, most of the pack, Edward and his siblings were going clubbing in Port Angles and I couldn't wait.

I ate supper with Dad and then jumped in the shower, after I was showered and shaved I headed back to my room and put on the Abercrombie jeans that had been waiting for me at Edwards on Tuesday, I laughed to myself hoping they weren't Emmett's. I pulled on an extremely tight white t-shirt that I knew would drive Edward wild.

Running some gel through my hair, I picked up my aftershave and threw it in the bin, it probably stank as much to my vamp as it did to me, my pussy hunting days were over.

I heard Paul's truck pull up and grabbed my wallet "see ya Dad don't wait up, I might stay at Ems" he chuckled "Ok don't do anything I wouldn't do," I laughed unable to stop myself and we both knew that I wouldn't be adhering to that.

We had arranged to meet the Cullen's outside the club. As we headed to Port Angles I was bouncing in my seat, I had stolen a few bottles of moonshine and me and Emmett were going to get drunk, well Emmett was going to try.

Pulling in to the parking lot, we saw the range rover parked next to Rose's Audi. I jumped out of Pauls truck and stalked up to Edward, fuck he looked amazing in black trousers and a grey button down, I was hard immediately.

I grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him towards me "Missed you babe" I whispered "You to pup". I couldn't resist the pull I needed him, I placed my lips on his hungrily, forcing my tongue in to his mouth. He tasted amazing, our tongues fought for dominance.

"For fucks sake Black put him down, its kinda weird seeing you tonging a dude" Paul chortled. "Right where's this moonshine shit Jakey baby" Emmett pulled me back from Edward.

I walked over to the truck and retrieved four bottles, one for me, Emmett, Embry and Quil. Grabbing a bottle each we unscrewed the lids "Jake do you think this is a sensible idea" Edward asked "probably not baby, but lighten up live a little" I smirked, he frowned.

Ignoring him I turned round I was here to have fun "Come on boys bottoms up" we chinked the bottles and downed them in one.

"Jesus fuck that shit burns, Emmett was coughing" Rose laughed "You do realise you are going to have to bring that back up later. Edward scowled "Don't worry Rose they probably will too" he pointed to me.

Laughing I walked over to him "Come on Eddie lets go dance" thankfully the queue wasn't huge and we were in in no time, Alice being the only one stopped for ID, ironic really as she was about 80.

Feeling a bit buzzed I wanted to dance "Baby come dance with me I pleaded," he scowled "I told you I don't like clubbing Jake, I will sit over there with Paul and watch" I frowned "Anyone else coming to dance?"

Everyone except Paul and Edward headed to the dance floor, we pushed our way through the crowd until we were in the middle, and danced our Asses off. Emmett was hilarious as usual, before I could register what was happening Emmett had pulled me up on to a podium. Between us we had the crowd bouncing, we danced gyrating against poles. By the time the song finished we were both topless, jumping off the podium Emmett went straight to a laughing Rosalie and continued to gyrate against her.

I returned to our little dancing group, I was having the time of my life I may have been slightly drunk, but I wasn't wasted. As I busted some shapes with Embry and Quil I felt warm hands around my chest, turning round I looked down on a big-breasted blond, she motioned me closer.

I leant down to hear what she was saying "Hey, I thought I could keep you company" she purred, "I have plenty of company" I yelled gesturing to my dancing buddy's. She ran a finger down my chest "Maybe but not the kind of company I'm offering" I swallowed "I'm not interested" I yelled, she pulled my wrist and smirked "Bet I can make you interested" she went to move her hand towards my crutch.

I pale hand grabbed her wrist "He's with me now fuck off" Edward yelled at her. Before I could resister what was happening he jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist. His lips smashed to mine, and his hands fisted in my hair.

Edwards tongue dominated mine as we devoured each other's mouths on the dance floor.

He stopped abruptly and placed his forehead on mine, with his hands still fisted in my hair he growled "If you ever put on a show like that again, I will make sure everyone in the room knows that you are mine, have you got that Jacob"

I keenly nodded and shifted his weight so my cock was poking his ass, he panted.

"Will you two get a room" Embry chuckled, Edward jumped off me and grabbed my hand "Fanfuckingtastic idea see you guys tomorrow" he dragged me out the club.

The air outside was refreshing I still had no top on and had no idea where it was "Jacob get in the car" Edward ordered I liked this dominant Edward and apparently so did my cock.

"Um babe where we going" I looked at his lust filled eyes and he smirked "A hotel Jacob, so I can make you scream my name with no interruptions, My cock twitched there was no way he was being serious. "Oh I'm deadly serious Jacob," he said swinging in to the entrance of a posh hotel in Port Angles.

Edward jumped out and threw his keys at the valet "Jacob get out now"

"Ed I have no top on and no money I cant go in there" he growled making the valet jump "Get out the fucking car".

I jumped out "Ed they are all going to think I'm strange" he held my hand as we walked towards the reception desk "Actually Jake most of them are either jealous of your body, or wishing they were me" he smirked and touched his head.

He walked to the desk with such confidence "Penthouse suite if its available please" the receptionist eye fucked me, then licked her lips.

Edwards jealousy was obvious, his pupils went black I squeezed his hand tightly and thought loudly **only yours baby.**

"Are you sure sir the penthouse is quite expensive" Edward rolled his eyes and opened his wallet throwing a black American express at the shocked receptionist. Holy shit he must be fucking loaded I had only read about them I had never even seen one.

The receptionist recovered quickly "I'm very sorry sir" Edward looked at her and planted the fakest smile I had ever seen on his face "No problem now could we just hurry up" five minutes later we were headed to the elevator with our key card "hope you are ready for this pup" I smirked "Honey I was born ready".

**EDWARDS POV **

I can't believe I was sitting in this shithole; it stank of sweat, beer, sex and vomit. Everyone was dancing including Jacob, he was in his element and I couldn't wait to leave, we were so different.

The music was some techno shit and I couldn't even hear myself think, I put my head in my hands and groaned, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Paul pointing to the stage with a smirk on his face, I turned to look.

Jacob was on stage with Emmett, they were both topless, rubbing their crutches against a pole. Much to the excitement and cheers of the crowd.

Growling I stepped forward Paul grabbed my shoulder "Let him have some fun Cullen its easy to forget the kid's only 16" I sat back down but watched mesmerised.

He pumped his arms in the air and jumped around every muscle I could see contracted, the sweat was dripping down his tanned frame. Fuck I was hard he moved his had up and wiped the sweat of his head, making his hair spiky and messy then licked his lips.

I shifted in my seat this was like watching my very own brand of porn. The song finished and Jake jumped of the stage, and started dancing with the others again, he was still bare chested, I watched his dark nipples wishing I could lick them. For fucks sake I needed to get my act together before I came in my pants.

Then some two bit whore touched Jake I growled, Paul smirked "He can handle it" he stated, I continued to watch "You know if you were dancing with him, you wouldn't have that" he gestured to the girl "Sort of problem".

He was right I jumped up and walked to Jake, grabbing the girls arm "He's with me now fuck off" I jumped up and wrapped my legs round his waste and kissed him with all I had, leaving no room for argument.

"If you ever put on a show like that again, I will make sure everyone in the room knows that you are mine, have you got that Jacob" he nodded eagerly and shifted my weight so his rock hard cock was poking me.

Embry interrupted our intimate moment "Will you two get a room" he chuckled, I grinned that was an amazing idea I needed to remind Jake that he was mine "Fanfuckingtastic idea see you guys tomorrow" I yelled and dragged Jake out the club.

I think my inner slut took over because I wanted him "Jacob get in the car" I practically demanded, I was surprised when he willingly obliged.

"Um babe where we going" I smirked "A hotel Jacob, so I can make you scream my name with no interruptions" Jesus I cant believe I just said that, my inner slut was on a role.

"Oh I'm deadly serious Jacob," I said after listening to his thoughts, I drove in to the entrance of the main hotel in Port Angles.

Jumping out I threw my keys at the valet, he just sat there staring at me "Jacob get out now" he bit his lip looking worried "Ed I have no top on and no money I cant go in there" I couldn't be bothered with arguing, my balls were blue "Get out the fucking car".

Jacob jumped out immediately, I think he must have left Alpha wolf at home "Ed they are all going to think I'm strange" gesturing to his lack of clothes, I ignored his comment and grabbed his hand walking towards reception.

I smirked oh how wrong the boy was most of the people in here wanted to fuck my boy, the rest wanted to be him "Actually Jake most of them are either jealous of your body, or wishing they were me"

I requested a room and the bitch behind reception actually eye fucked my pup, was it not obvious he was with me. **Only yours baby** Jacob thought to me as he squeezed my hand obviously he had noticed too.

Then the bitch actually questioned my ability to pay for the fucking room it was hardly the Ritz. I threw my American express at her with disgust written all over my face.

I had to give her a bit of credit however as she apologised immediately, trying to smile I accepted the apology and tried to hurry her. I desperately needed my wolf naked.

Finally we headed towards the elevator "Hope you are ready for this pup" and I meant every word i said. I needed him to be mine. Jacob smirked "Honey I was born ready" we were in for a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This chapter is shorter than the others but I am going away for the weekend, and couldn't leave you all hanging! Deadrose144 I hope this lives up to your expectations. apologies for spelling, grammar and punctuation. I Still belongs to SM. WARNING - LEMONS xxx

**JACOBS POV**

As soon as we entered the room Edward's lips were on mine, he kissed me with passionate fury, hands roaming up and down the planes of my chest.

His eager hands moved south to palm my throbbing cock. His cool lips left mine and travelled to my neck "Fuck" I groaned, "What did you do with Edward".

He chuckled looking at me with his dark lustful eyes "Vampires are possessive Jacob, it would bode you well to never forget that" he growled and returned his lips to my neck.

Holy shit if this was the way I got rewarded I was going to make forgetting that my main objective, every minute of every damn day.

As Edward relentlessly palmed my cock through my jeans, his lips and tongue lapped at my neck, suddenly his teeth grazed over my bounding artery and I groaned loudly "Like that pup" he murmured and repeated the action.

Fuck I was so close to orgasm, if he just bit a bit harder, sank his teeth in to my neck. He growled loudly hearing my thoughts.

"Please Ed" I begged, I was begging a vampire to bite me, I'm sure my ancestors would be so proud. He stepped back "Strip" he commanded, I have never taken a pair of jeans off so fast, he definitely didn't need to ask twice.

I stood there naked, my eager cock pointing north, as Edwards eyes roamed appreciatively over my body. He stalked towards me still fully dressed and placed his hands on my shoulders pushing me towards the bar thing behind me.

I was panting in anticipation by now "Jacob never beg a vampire to bite you" he whispered in to my neck as my back hit the bar, again he grazed his teeth over my neck, but still not hard enough I growled "Stop fucking teasing me".

Without warning he dropped to his knees in front of me, I looked at the copper hair level with my groin and nearly came undone.

"Edward if you do that" I panted "I'm guna last about 30 seconds" but please don't stop my mind yelled, he looked up at me the way a predator looks at their prey and licked his lips.

He leaned forward and licked the tip of my cock, groaning I fought with myself not to grab his head. Suddenly freezing cold lips engulfed the head of my cock "FUUUUUUUUUCKKK" I yelled. My hands were immediately fisting his hair.

Without warning Edward took the whole of me in, I could feel the back of his throat, his tongue lapping the underside of my cock, then he groaned the vibrations went straight to my balls "Edward guna cum" I murmured he sucked harder, my hips unconsciously started fucking his face.

My moans and groans were continuous I was on the edge of the cliff, his hands moved to my ass cheeks and his nails viciously scrapped against my skin, I saw stars, I had never cum so hard in my life.

He swallowed all I gave him. As my cock started to soften he removed his mouth and I slid to the floor, my legs unable to hold my weight.

Edward leant towards me and lovingly kissed my lips, I chuckled still panting, "That was indescribable," I whispered against his lips.

Edward jumped up with a wicked glint in his eye "My turn" he was naked in seconds stepping forward he brushed his cock against my lips, my tongue poked out to taste him, groaning I licked down his shaft.

Edward hummed, gently thrusting "So warm pup so good" he whispered running his fingers through my short hair. I reached up and rolled his balls in my hand lightly tugging "urrggggg" Edward groaned.

I ran my hands up and down his thighs as my greedy mouth swallowed around his throbbing cock. He was mine tonight I was going to pound his ass so hard my wolf purred.

Lifting his foot I placed it on the barstool, opening him up to me. My mouth left his cock and gently licked and sucked his balls as my hands parted his ass cheeks.

I glanced up and Edward was looking at me with carnal need, biting his lip he stepped closer bring his puckered hole closer to my mouth.

I licked my lips groaning, poking my tongue out I circled his hole. He pushed against me. Bringing my hands to his ass i placed a thumb on either side of his twitching hole, opening him for me. As soon as my lips made contact I sucked his tight ring, and then thrust my tongue in to the cool twitching cavern.

Edward growled like an animal, and fisted my hair.

I flicked my tongue in and out until Edward was literally riding it, I wanted to push my fingers in to him, to feel him swallow them, I removed my tongue, Edward whimpered.

Looking up at his slick hole I started to panic, fuck did I need lube; we hadn't planned this I didn't want to hurt him.

"Jacob just do it before I hurt you" he growled that was all the invitation I needed, I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked them.

Edwards's eyes never left mine as I pushed my slick finger in to his tight hole, we both groaned.

It was so cold and tight I wasn't going to last two minutes when I eventually fucked him. Pushing down on my finger he groaned "More" so on the next thrust I used two fingers, I could hear the growling low in his throat I stopped "does it hurt" I question, praying to god he said no I didn't think I could stop if it did "Hurts soooooo good pup, I need more" he pleaded

It was my turn to growl I added another finger and watched as his ass swallowed them; he was pushing down as I was pushing up.

Sat on the floor watching Edward stand over me riding my fingers was beyond amazing, I don't think I would ever see anything so erotic as long as I lived.

"Jacob I need to cum" he begged, I placed my tongue where my fingers were pounding his ass and slowly licked over his balls, pausing to roll them in my mouth, I then nibbled and kissed my way up his cock. I pushed my tongue in to his slit and then took him deep in to my throat. Edward thrust in to my mouth and immediately lost rhythm. He didn't know whether to fuck my mouth or my hand "Fuck Jake I'm Guna urggggg" he stilled holding my head, as his cool cum shot down my throat his tight ass clenched my fingers.

Before Edward could regain composure I jumped up and grabbed his hand dragging him to the bed "LIE ON THE BED FACE DOWN" I ordered.

He immediately complied, I climbed over and sat on his ass, with my knees either side of his hips, my rock hard cock was rubbing the crease at the top of his ass.

I leant over and inhaled sharply his cool body against my hot sweaty chest, immediately hardened my nipples, my lips brushed the back of his neck "Edward I will love you forever, you know that don't you" he groaned pushing back "I'm yours Jake, take me" he moaned.

My wolf started to pace in pleasure, make him yours, show him who's in charge he snarled. I needed to dominate but Edward needed the intimacy too. I sat back and looked appreciatively at him face down on the bed waiting for me, a deep growl rumbled in my chest. Taking my cock in my hand I rubbed it between his cheeks.

"Just do it please" Edward struggled impatiently beneath me, placing my cock at his entrance I pushed in slowly until I could feel my balls resting on his. It was cold and tight, and so different to anything I had ever felt; I held my breath fighting the urge to cum.

Edward stayed stone still beneath me "Ed baby you ok" I asked he took a few deep breaths and nodded "Pup I need you to move" I closed my eyes "I cant baby not yet I will come"

I lent forward and grabbed Edwards hands in mine holding them either side of his head, I licked his neck, turning to face me our lips met, sliding my tongue between his parted lips I kissed him, it was passionate and languid, but oh so perfect.

Slowly I moved my hips back and thrust in to Edward, he moaned his voice husky with desire and need.

My wolf was pacing he wanted me to fuck him, so hard he would know he was mine, but he needed this, he needed me to make love to him.

For what seemed like hours I whispered in to his neck, as I slowly fucked his ass.

Edward licked down my neck, I still had hold of his hands, I positioned myself so he could have full access to my neck, my erect nipples rubbed over his cold shoulder blades "Pup I need you harder, I need to come" I growled and pulled out my hips snapping them back in with force "God, just like that" he moaned in to my neck.

I repeated the action over and over as Edward tried to push back his hips to meet me "harder baby" he panted between thrusts, I didn't hold back my wolf was loving this "Faster Jake I'm guna come" I pounded his ass six ways to Sunday. I felt my balls tighten my belly clench but as always nothing but frustration.

"Urgggg I'm guna oh god I'm guna" he moaned in to my neck, sweat was dripping from my forehead. I felt Edwards ass clench so hard around my cock it hurt, but in a good way. I knew he was about to come, I pounded his ass I wanted to come with him, I needed to suddenly and without warning he bit me.

His fangs pierced my neck as we both exploded, if you could die from pleasure I would have. My orgasm surged powerfully through my body as Edwards's ass milked my cock; I finally collapsed my chest against Edwards back.

We led like that for a while, both panting finally I rolled off him and he turned over, so we we're facing each other.

His fingers went to my neck "Jacob I am so sorry my vampire side took over, it must have hurt?" he looked so sad, I laughed "are you kidding me Edward I have never cum so hard in my life, I kinda liked it" wiggling my eyebrows I smirked.

He laughed loudly I had never seen him so carefree "What's so funny leech?" he placed his hands over my nipples rubbing gently then pinched really fucking hard, and instead of shouting I groaned "I think my wolf boy might be a bit kinky" he smiled his lopsided smile.

I joined in his laughter "I think you may be right, but I'm not the only one" I said smirking, he rolled his eyes "why the fuck would you think that" I wrapped my arms around him "Oh Jake hurts sooooo good, harder faster" I chuckled.

He snuggled to my chest "Maybe your right, we are perfect for each other" I could feel his lips curving in to a smile against my chest.

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know my phone was ringing, I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "Here you go pup its Leah" I removed the pillow and squinted as Edward held the phone to me "Tell her to fuck off," I groaned. He chuckled "Not a morning person pup"

"Hi Leah its Edward, Jacobs sleeping" Edward went silent "He What" I removed the pillow "Do my family know?" he questioned I was up now "But nobody's hurt" I stood but he put his hand out to stop me "Ok meet us at mine in 1 hour" he hung up.

"What the fuck is going on" Edward looked at me and said the one word I didn't want to hear "Sam".


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry for the delay in updating! On the bright side however the next chapter is half written already. Thanks for reading, reviewing etc. Still belongs to Stephanie Meyer (Sadly :() Rated M for a reason. Enjoy xx

**EDWARDS POV **

I sat and watched Jacob as he slept, I couldn't believe how I had behaved last night, that boy drove my insane. I chuckled to myself I was no longer a virgin and after last night I couldn't help but wonder why I had waited all those years.

Sex was amazing, no actually I will re phrase that sex with Jacob was amazing, my pup really knew how to please a person.

The sun had started to rise, and it looked like it was going to be a nice day, I really needed to wake him up and leave while I still could.

Jake shifted slightly on the bed, and then rolled on to his side, I looked at his erection and moaned, maybe I could have a little play before we left, I walked slowly towards Jacob, weighing up the best way to wake him up.

The decision was made for me when Jakes phone started to ring, I hunted through the pocket of his jeans and retrieved it. Smiling as he pulled a pillow over his head, my pup could be so childish it was quite endearing.

I glanced at the display "Here you go pup its Leah" I held the phone towards him

"Tell her to fuck off " came the muffled reply, I stifled at laugh

"Not a morning person pup" I muttered before answering the phone

"Hi Leah its Edward, Jacobs sleeping"

**Where the fuck are you Ed, we have problems, Sam has disappeared with a bunch of leeches, and before they left he threatened Jake**

I ran my hand through my hair; fuck jake didn't need this shit, i should have killed him when i had the chance.

**I'm worried **Leah sighed** Sam managed to phase even though Jake had ordered him not to**

"He What" Fuck this was not good, he must have broke away from the pack, I watched Jake as he removed the pillow from his head and raised an eyebrow

**Phased and then fucked off with a bunch of red eyed blood suckers**

"Do my family know?" I didn't really know what to say, Jake was up now looking concerned

**Yes but Sam and the leeches were gone by the time they got here**

"But nobody's hurt" I enquired, Leah laughed now

**Unless you count Pauls pride then no, Jake needs to be here now Ed, the boys are unnerved they need their alpha**

Jake reached out towards the phone, but I put a hand up to stop him "Ok meet us at mine in one hour" hanging up the phone I looked at Jake, he wasn't happy

"What the fucks going on" he demanded, his wolf was close he looked dangerous and hot, fuck I was hard.

"Sam" was the only word I could manage to speak, Jake growled low in his throat and I actually moaned. "Is it urgent urgent" he asked backing me in to the corner. I swallowed hard "Ummm no ones hurt, but I did say we would be back in one hour" his eyes blackened as I hit the wall "I'll be quick" was all he said before his lips hit mine.

My clothes were on the floor in a second, and Jakes lips never left mine once, the kiss was passionate and rough.

"TURN AROUND AND FACE THE WALL" he ordered, I immediately complied. "PUT YOUR HANDS FLAT ON THE WALL ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND DON'T MOVE THEM" I moaned as he kicked my feet apart. His body pressed against mine, as he left a trail of kisses along my neck.

Putting fingers against my lips "SUCK" he growled, I allowed them in to my mouth and sucked hard. Jake groaned loudly. He voice became husky as he whispered in my ear while removing his fingers "last night we made love, this morning we fuck".

With no warning a finger slipped in to my hole, I moaned loudly and he inserted another one "eager aren't we" he whispered, I moved my hand to my cock "DON'T TOUCH YOURSELF HANDS ON THE WALL" he growled at me again.

I was dying here, his fingers were ruthlessly pounding my ass, my cock needed something "Please Jake, let me touch" he cut me off "NO" as he added another finger, his pushed in deep and touched something that nearly made me cum "Oh god Jake again" I begged pushing on to his fingers.

Suddenly he pulled out my hand left the wall and headed to my cock, almost immediately he grabbed my wrists and held them against the wall "I told you not to move" he whispered in a voice so low and seductive my insides clenched.

I felt his cock against my ass, as he put both my wrists above my head and held them in one of his hands. He relentlessly teased me rubbing his hard cock, down the crack of my ass until I was begging. If I were human tears of desperation and despair would have been flowing down my cheeks.

"What do you need baby tell me" I chocked out my answer almost sobbing "Please Jake, I need you in me" he slammed in to me and I screamed, half from shock, part from pleasure, part pain.

Jake immediately stopped; I could hear his breathing accelerate "Hurt?" he questioned through gritted teeth. I pushed against him "Good hurt" I groaned, "move" and fuck did he move.

There was plaster dust coming from the ceiling. All I could hear was my self-moaning loudly and Jakes grunts in my ear. After a few minutes Jake reached round and grabbed my cock then bit in to my neck simultaneously. We both came and collapsed to the floor.

Jake looked a bit sheepish "What" I asked "That was maybe a bit umm rough, and I kinda umm" he swallowed "Claimed you" he whispered "what do you mean claimed me" he pointed to my neck "The bite you will kinda smell like me now ur um mine" he sounded like a child.

I laughed loudly "I'm a vampire Jake you cant actually bite me, its not a problem" he raised an eyebrow "Really Ed is that a fact" I snorted laughing again "I'm made of stone, you cant bite stone" he smirked now "Go look in the mirror" I shook my head "I'm not falling for that, I know what I am" I jumped up to get ready "Come on pup get dressed we gotta go".

Jake sighed as he sat on the bed to pull on his jeans "Hey Ed I'm sorry about" he gestured to the wall, I walked over to him tucking in my shirt "I like rough and do you know what I like even more?" he swallowed and shook his head "I like my alpha pup going all dominant on me, it makes me hard even thinking about it" I whispered and then walked away "Shit my vamps submissive that's fucking hot" he chuckled as we headed out the door.

"Hey Ed" he yelled down the corridor "I have no top and your guna sparkle" he chuckled "were kinda fucked" I stopped and frowned he was right, I thought for a second "People will be too impressed to be offended" I laughed waving a hand up and down his body "You get the car I will meet you, pull up in the next side street on the left" raising his eyebrows he asked "and how you guna get there?"

I opened the corridor window and looked up "Climb Jacob that's how" I kissed his full bruised lips and climbed out the window, I heard Jacob chuckle "Damn not only is he submissive he's fucking Spiderman" I couldn't help but laugh myself as I scaled the building to quick for humans to register.

**JACOBS POV**

I sauntered down the corridor grinning as I imagined Edward dressed as Spiderman, the last 12 hours of my life had been perfect. Even Sam and his ridiculous behaviour couldn't put a dampener on my mood; if I died today I would die a happy man.

I walked out of the lift in to a huge foyer, wearing only a pair of low-slung jeans and a smile. As I approached the desk to check out a guy in a suit walked over to me "Excuse me sir" he placed an arm on my shoulder and tried to walk me towards a door, forgetting I was a least twice the size of him.

I raised an eyebrow "Problem" he glared at me "Would you please accompany me to my office" he asked "Nope I'm in a hurry" I replied pushing past him.

He grabbed my arm "Sir you can not go to reception dressed like that" I laughed now "I'm checking out I will be two minutes", he looked a bit stressed "Please sir could you put your shirt on" he was annoying me now "Don't have one" glaring he replied "Its offensive even people like you must own a shirt" people were looking at us now I was pissed what the fuck did he mean people like me I glared back and he swallowed "Actually I left it in a bar last night as I was so eager to fuck my boyfriend" the foyer had gone so silent, you could have heard a pin drop "and I don't actually think I look offensive, what do you think Hun" I winked at the receptionist and she shook her head, I turned to face the crowd "anyone else have a problem with the way I'm dressed" I smiled my 100 watt panty dropping smile. "See the only person offended is me by your attitude" I threw the card on the desk and walked out.

When the valet returned the car, I jumped in then drove to the next side street and stopped. Edward climbed straight in the car "Where the fuck have you been" he asked I laughed "Long story, you wana drive?" he shook his head "No you carry on" smiling I picked up his shades, put the radio on and pulled in to the traffic.

"Wana tell me what he's done" I asked, Edward swallowed "Pup please don't be angry I didn't tell you straight away" I glared at him "You distracted me and being a few minutes late wont make a difference" now I was worried "Spit it out" I growled, Edward looked at his feet.

"Sam's left La push with a coven of vampires" I laughed "Fuck of Ed what's he done really" he looked at me and I knew he wasn't lying "Shit your not joking are you" he shook his head "Leah said he phased Jake" I ran my hand through my hair fuck that means he had left the pack.

We didn't speak all the way home I needed to hear this first hand. As soon as we pulled up outside the large house, my pack and all the Cullen's greeted us.

"Jake thank fuck your back" Leah stated as she approached me "What's going on?" I asked.

We all sat down in the Cullen's living room as Leah explained how Emily had sent her a text saying she was leaving Sam last night, Leah hadn't believed her and ignored it.

Paul began patrol this morning and scented a leech, he howled for back up and followed the trail, arriving in a clearing he noticed three leeches by now Leah, Quil, Jared and Seth were on their way to help so Paul stalked towards the leeches. Paul took over from the story from there.

"I smelt pack coming from behind me, so relaxed a bit, I was a bit shocked when suddenly I was pinned to the floor by Sam of all people" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair "What did he say" I growled I was pacing now my wolf wanted to run.

Paul swallowed hard "He said to tell you he would destroy you and everything you care about, starting with the leech" I was shaking in temper I needed to phase.

I walked through the door unable to speak, to anyone my wolf was going mad _Lets go find him, we need to kill him now no more leniency this is our fault we should have killed him before_

"Jake, pup talk to me please" Edward was following me, as I approached the balcony I heard Leah say "Leave him Ed, he can't help it the alphas stronger than Jake he needs to phase".

I leapt over the balcony and phased, my clothes covered the ground like confetti. I was beyond angry Sam Uley needed to die now, he was no longer pack I was no longer obligated, and to be honest I no longer cared.

I ran and ran for hours, venting my frustration and trying to come up with a plan of how to explain this latest development to the council.

**SAM'S POV**

I sat on my kitchen floor and sobbed, Emily had left me, after everything we had been through all I got was a fucking note.

This last week had been the worst of my life; Jacob Black had now managed to take away everything in my life that was important, my status, my reputation, and now my Emily.

I read the note again

_Dear Sam_

_I am sorry to end this with a letter, but if I had tried to do this face to face, I know I would still be with you and I can honestly say that is not what I want._

_You have always had a mean streak but I have ignored it, however the way you have treated Jacob these past few days has made me realise that you are not the type of man I would want to spend the rest of my life with._

_I was sickened by the way you taunted Jacob on Monday, knowing full well his intentions to hurt you, you wanted him to so you could gain points with the council._

_However the most hurtful part of this whole situation is your reaction to his imprint, Jacob didn't choose to imprint on a vampire, the same as you didn't choose to imprint on me and hurt Leah, of all the wolves you are the one that understands the power of an imprint and still you choose to taunt him with it. _

_I cannot live with a man that is so selfish and single minded, so I am refusing your imprint, DO NOT come after me, as it will cause you nothing but heartache._

_Emily _

She had fucking left me the bitch who did she think she was, I growled jumping up I would go and get her back simple. Pulling on my boots I left the house it was nearly three in the morning, I could probably walk to Makah Reservation by seven, it would be easier if I could phase but that bastard had put paid to that just like every fucking thing else in my life.

I had been walking for about an hour when I smelt a leech, my body started to tremble but I couldn't phase fuck I was in trouble.

My head whipped back and forth, then I noticed them, three leeches stood against the trees in front of me, a women stepped forward "Well well well what do we have here, if I'm not mistaken it's a wolf" she chuckled scenting the air.

"Tut tut Victoria they don't taste nice" chuckled a man with dreadlocks.

They stalked around me; I couldn't stop the growl in my chest. Another man with a blond ponytail stalked towards me "Having trouble wolf boy, shouldn't you be a dog by now".

I stood staring at them and realised I had nothing on the reservation to protect anymore "I cant phase Alpha order" I said sounding oddly confident I stood straight "Kill me I don't care, my alpha has taken everything I have nothing to live for so carry on"

They looked surprised "Cant you just leave" the girl asked now curious "I would have to join another pack" I informed them. She grinned and looked at the blonde guy he smirked and shook his head "You really are something else Victoria, I think it could work", "Why thank you James" she replied.

"What's your name mutt" she asked walking around me "Sam not that it matters, just kill me and be done with it, have you never been told not to play with your food" she laughed "Sam meet your new Alpha this is James" I didn't answer actually couldn't answer "Just pledge you allegiance or whatever you do" she stated "I can't your vampires" were they stupid "That we are Sam, but join us and we will come back and help you destroy your alpha".

I pondered this fact I had nothing else so why not, I thought really hard Jacob Black is no longer my alpha, Jacob Black is no longer my alpha, nothing happened.

I suddenly heard a wolf howl the warning signal "Shit the pack are coming" I all but yelled, the vamps stood there ground "Hide wolf boy" ordered James.

Standing in the bush I watched Paul stalk out of the trees and towards the vampires, my hackles came up as I heard him growl and for the first time in what seemed like ages I phased.

I ran towards Paul and pinned him to the ground, snarling above him I thought loud and clear not sure if he would hear me "Tell Black I will return and destroy him and everything he cares about, starting with the leech" I jumped off him and turned towards the laughing vampires.

"Come on wolf this way" ordered Victoria "I can smell other Vampires we need to leave" I followed my new pack or coven knowing my chance's of destroying Black had increased ten fold.

**EDWARDS POV**

I sat on the porch waiting for Jacob to return, he had been gone hours. Most of the pack had gone home only Leah remained asleep on the couch.

Emmett walked out and plonked down next to me with a pair of joggers and a t-shirt "For when he comes back" he said "Cheers Em" I sighed "Don't thank me there not mine he has his own wardrobe now courtesy of Alice" he chuckled.

"Ed can I ask you a question" I could see the grin on his face "Your guna anyway what?" He looked at me "We are all dying to know how the fuck he did that to your neck" I frowned "Did what" my hand went to my neck and rubbed.

Alice and Rose walked out on cue holding a mirror and held it in front of me "Fuck" I whispered holding my neck, I had two crescent shaped bite marks where my neck joined my shoulder "He marked me" I looked at it incredulously how the fuck can you bite stone.

Suddenly I remembered what Jake had said looking up I saw my whole family were now there "Do I smell different?" Emmett laughed loudly "Yep you smell like wolf cum and its nasty" I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me.

"That's not what I meant" I growled standing up "I'm going to shower, if Jake gets back tell him where I am" I stormed out the room "Aww Ed I was only teasing" yelled Emmett. As I was walking up the stairs I heard Carlisle scold him "Emmett that was uncalled for, you really should have come with a filter".

I walked in to my room, placed against the wall in front of the windows was a huge metal bed, with a note pinned to it

_Edward_

_To ensure the 90yrs you have to make up for are comfortable!_

_Love_

_Alice & Jazz_

_P.S Its wrought iron so it should be hard to break xxxx_

I smiled Alice was the best.

I stripped off and got in the shower, Emmett was right I did smell of Jake but I liked it. Washing myself down I thought back to last night it had been truly amazing. I would never let Jacob go now I needed him.

I was startled when the shower door opened and Jake climbed in behind me "Do you mind" he asked, I smiled and looked at him he looked awful "I'm kind of muddy the joy of being a wolf" he shrugged.

Stepping aside I let him join me under the shower head "Are you ok Pup" I asked, Jake grimaced "Not really I need to tell the council about us" he looked deflated "Why" I whispered "Coz Sam left they need to know the truth, Sam's going to come back to fight me with more vampires we need to be prepared" I knew he was right but that didn't make it easier.

I washed Jacob in silence allowing my hands to roam his body, there was nothing sexual about it, he needed to be loved. We stepped out the shower and found two conveniently placed towels on the unit. Jacob frowned "were you expecting me?" I shook my head "Alice" I yelled. I heard her chuckle "Well me and Rose had to have a peak". Jake blushed "they didn't" he asked "Oh yes we did" came Roses reply "and we were very impressed right Alice", "Definately now we know why your walking funny Edward" they both chuckled and walked off.

"Jake I am sooo sorry" he smiled even though the blush still covered his face "Its ok I have sisters" he stated, I just don't know how I'm going to face them he laughed.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked to the bedroom "Hey where did the bed come from?" I walked in pulling up my sweatpants "Guess" a knowing look crossed his face "Yep Alice" I nodded "God that girl thinks of everything, right I need to go home get some clothes and see the council" he stated.

I opened the wardrobe "Alice got clothes too" Jake was amazed and horrified at the same time "I have never owned that many clothes, I have no money to pay her back" I frowned why was he so worried about money "Jake I paid for it, what's mines yours" his face became serious and he sat down.

Running his hands through his hair "Edward I know you have money, but you can't keep spending it on me. It will soon disappear I don't need anything and I definitely don't want you to leave yourself short because of me" bless he was like nobody I had ever met. I knew 100% that Jacob wasn't after my money I needed to reassure him.

"Jake I would give you the clothes of my back, and I have more than enough money for us both" I sat next to him "Come on baby be realistic you don't work, you need to save one day we might want our own house save it for that" I jumped up and walked to my book shelf pulling out my bank statement I threw it at him "Jacob please look at that" he opened it and swallowed "Holy shit $575000 you really are fucking rich" he swallowed "But I still don't want any off it, it wont last forever you know especially if you keep buying me stuff" he gestured to the wardrobe.

I sat back down and rubbed his naked thigh "Jake that's my checking account I'm worth about $20 million, I have several accounts, houses, stocks and shares. Alice invests for me and we could probably live of the interest".

He had gone pale "Jake are you ok?" I questioned he jumped up and went to the wardrobe pulling at a pair joggers and a hoody "Nope I think I'm either going mad or dreaming" he wasn't laughing he looked stunned "Why" I asked.

He pulled on his clothes and sat back down "Edward two weeks ago I was a wolf in a pack, all I had to worry about was who I could fuck" he stopped because I growled "Sorry, and finding enough money to fix my cars. My life was simple, easy" he sighed "now I am Alpha, and I'm mated to a vampire who is filthy rich and deserves better than me, I have a ex alpha trying to kill me and my mate and my family are just about to disown me. Does that sound normal to you?"

I straddled his hips pushing him back on the bed and kissed his nose "Pup you are an amazing Alpha, I love being filthy especially with you" I wiggled my eyebrows "The rich bit is helped by the fact that I'm ancient and have a sear for a sister. As for not deserving me you were made for me, and I would give up everything I own to be with you" I placed a small kiss on his lips "and finally we will deal with Sam and your family Jake, we can fight anything as long as we do it together" I placed my hands either side of his head and kissed him again.

The kissing became more heated as our arousal grew, after several minutes I pulled away "Come on pup we can do this later, you have a meeting to attend".

I climbed off him and adjusted my clothing Jake jumped up and grinned "Hey Ed baby you know you love me" he asked obviously wanting something "Yesss" I replied cautiously "Do you think I could borrow the truck, you see I'm all clean and " I put my hand up cutting him off "You don't have to creep Jake just take it, but wont your Dad notice your driving a range rover?" I questioned. He shrugged "Makes no difference in one hour they will know everything" Jake kissed my forehead and walked to the door "Be safe pup" he grinned "Always keep the bed warm I will probably be homeless soon" he left before i could answer, he would never be homeless as long as i existed.

I jumped off the balcony and ran to the front Jake was getting in the truck "Pup if you need me howl, I will be straight there" he touched my face gently "will do baby" then he touched my neck and growled "Looks hot doesn't it" he smirked, the mark I had forgotten about it "Jake I wanted to talk about that" he shook his head "Not now Ed laters" he shut the door and sped off.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi sorry for the delay, big thanks for all acknowledgement of challenging emotions. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by the end of the weekend - remember reviews motivate! Still belongs to SM. Hope you Enjoy xxx

**JACOBS POV**

I had woken Leah as I soon as I got back to the Cullen's earlier, and asked her to gather the pack and the elders at the town hall. As I made my way there in Edward's fancy truck I couldn't help but think about how much my life was about to change. I was no fool, I knew how the elders including my father would react to the news that my imprint was a vampire, but as alpha I had to protect my pack and my tribe and that meant being honest. I pulled in to the parking lot and took a deep breath, I could feel how angsty the pack was and it really wasn't helping, I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my hair.

Before I could turn the ignition off Paul jumped in "Fuck dude nice wheels" he was grinning ear to ear, I couldn't help but grin back "I know sweet aint it" he smiled "are they all here" I asked, nodding he answered "Yep but the mood aint too good I think Sam got here first" I frowned "What the fuck are you on about" Paul sighed "I'm not sure but they are gunning for you" I growled and Paul smirked "That's the alpha I know lets get this show on the road, and Jake put your hoody on" raising my eyebrows I asked "why" Paul rubbed his neck "Ummm you look like you been mauled by a leech" I growled again causing Paul to jump, my wolf was ready for a battle "That leech is my mate they can either deal with it or fuck off cause I no longer care" I jumped out the truck and slammed the door, Paul groaned "Hey Jake I know your in alpha mode but respected the wheels".

I strode towards the door my fear had disappeared the wolf was now in control, human Jake long forgotten, the alpha had come out to play. At this moment I was not a son or a neighbour, I was a leader and an imprint and I would make sure everyone knew that.

As I walked in to the room my pack rose and bared their necks in submission, as I stalked past I touched each wolf in acknowledgement it was a subconscious gesture to ensure that everyone knew they were mine.

I approached the elders and stopped in front of the bench they were all seated at as soon as I stopped Old Quil rose with a scowl on his face "Jacob Black you have managed to completely ruin Samuels life, and we the council have decided you are not fit to stand as Alpha you must step down" I growled loudly causing Old Quil to sit back down, as he did so Leah jumped up "What the fuck did that asshole tell you Jakes done nothing" she yelled. My dad immediately jumped to his feet "If he's done nothing what the hell is that on his neck" he pointed angrily at me, once again Leah jumped to my defence before I could answer "That's none of your Business" I looked at her "Lee sit down" I whispered. She placed her hands on her hips "I will not sit here and let them speak to you like that" she glared at me, I was getting angrier by the second "I said sit the fuck down" this time it was an order, she had no choice but to sit.

I turned to face the elders again, I heard the gasp from Harry Clearwater "His eyes" he whispered, I growled again "YOU" I yelled pointing to old Quil "tell me exactly what Samuel said that is an order and the rest of you shut the fuck up" I spat out whilst glaring at the old man, I could tell he was trying not to speak the alpha order had worked on a human "NOW" I ordered.

I listen intently my hackles rising as it was explained how Sam had told them about me and Edward, he had also informed them that I had made Emily leave him and that he had left himself to go on a quest to find himself, before he re claimed his imprint, and then he was going to return and reclaim his pack. To say my wolf was pissed was putting it mildly, however I had no urge to phase, I just wanted, no actually needed to dominate everyone in this room. I was the boss and by the time I left everyone would know that.

As soon as the story was finished I stood tall, shoulders square, eyes straight ahead fuck the lot of them "Edward is my imprint and I personally don't give a fuck what any of you think about that as it is not up for discussion" I snarled.

I could feel the heat radiating off me, inside my blood was boiling.

I give my dad credit where its due because he obviously saw past the orange eyes, posture and dominance and still thought it was his 16 year old boy stood in front of him, as he stood a growl started to rumble in my chest "Stop growling you fool" he shouted "I am your father and you will not disrespected me, you are a disappointment Jacob, Sam was right you are not fit to be alpha that mark on your neck proves it. We the council are stripping you off your title, and you are exiled from La Push until you see reason". I glared at my dad perilously trying to hang on to a shred of my humanity this was my dad, gritting my teeth I spoke "I will not live on the rez that is fine but that" I spat pointing at the wolves "is my pack and unless anyone wants to challenge me for it that will not change".

The sweat was starting to drip now, where my body was burning from the inside out wanting to phase, all the members of the council started yelling at once, about how this was their decision not mine.

I couldn't concentrate, my teeth ground together as my body shuddered fighting to remain in human form "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled, everyone in the room immediately complied. I could see the shock on the council members faces as they registered who was really in charge.

My eyes belonged to my wolf, my voice belonged to my wolf, and now this room belonged to my wolf "You will listen to every word I have to say before anyone of you even tries to reply IS THAT CLEAR" I took the silence as a yes.

"Edward Cullen is my mate, and these wolves are MY pack, not yours or La Pushes MINE" I snarled "and as I have just proven I am the one in charge not the council. Samuel Uley left the reservation earlier this morning with a coven of vampires, a coven he is now a member of, leaving me a message to say that they would be back to destroy me, and everything I care about. So I guess that includes you too old man," I snarled at my dad " I will not let that happen" I growled. "I will move in with the Cullen's for now" I stated glaring at my dad "the pack will continue to patrol the reservation, that pack includes me and my imprint" I glared icily at the council " you may now speak".

Joseph Lahote, Paul's uncle jumped to his feet "Over my dead

Body will that bloodsucker step foot on our land" he angrily spat, I snarled "That could easily be arranged" he looked at me in shock "You wouldn't" he whispered "Fucking try me," I snarled stepping forward.

My dad rose pale faced "Jacob what has happened to you, you tribe used to be important" he whispered. I chuckled coldly "Still is old man, but I would kill anybody in this room that harmed my imprint you included" I audibly swallowed "that said I would also put my life on the line to protect, La Push and the people in it, and so would Edward and his family".

"What about Sam" Arthur Uley asked "Would you protect my grandson he is one of your wolves" the unmitigated fury was evident on my face, my voice came out cold and menacing "Sam is no longer a member of my pack and when I next see him he will die" my lips had pulled back from my teeth as I snarled, I could feel the fear in the room, they had just discovered my second weakness after my devotion to Edward, my hatred for Sam Uley had the potential to destroy my humanity.

I rubbed my hands over my face, willing myself to calm down I needed Edward.

"This meeting is over" I ground out. "Jacob" my dad rose I could see the indecision and fear etched on his weathered face "You are no longer welcome in my house, I will see your clothes get to you, I'm keeping the rabbit I paid for it and I need it" my heart broke my own father had turned his back on me, if human Jacob was here now I would be on my knees begging for forgiveness, instead the cocky alpha took over " Whatever old man keep it all, you will need me before I need you" I strode towards the door with a confidence that was rapidly disappearing and motioned for my pack to follow.

As soon as we were outside my wolves crowded me intuitively knowing my need for them. "You did great boss," Leah crooned "Yep you sure did" came Embry's voice. Paul was the one that surprised me most "Go find your vamp Jake, you need him we will see you later" he ushered me towards the truck. I was barely holding myself in human form I looked at the truck and threw Paul the keys "Sweeeeet" he grinned. I turned towards the trees "Straight to the Cullen's Paul" I snarled.

I suddenly felt uneasy like something terrible was going to happen, Before I could get to the tree line I gave in to the wolf, my bones stretched and cracked as the russet wolf formed the relief was instant, my clothes scattered in to pieces all over the floor, as I landed on four paws I howled, it was a howl of distress, that brought my un shifted wolves to their knees.

**EDWARDS POV**

I paced back and forth waiting for Jacob to return; I could feel his anger through the imprint. Every bone in my stone cold body was willing me to go to him, but I couldn't I had to trust that he would call me if he needed to.

Emmett and Jasper strolled in to the room "Hey dude you look like you could do with a run" Emmett informed me "I'm fine" I replied. Jazz touched my shoulder "Your not lets go hunt some blood sucking vamps and a stray wolf" he chuckled. I looked at him and grinned; "Now that sounds constructive lets go" all three of us went to the balcony and jumped to the trees.

Jazz was a military man, used to hunting his prey so Emmett and I followed silently whipping through the canopy of the trees until we met the invisible treaty line. We all dropped to the floor "Now this is where they were last seen" he drawled with his southern twang, I inhaled deeply I could categorically smell the wolf, a growl rumbled in my chest, the animal in me was baying for blood – wolf blood. My eyes were black; I had an instinctive need to kill. Uley he had threated what was mine, my mate – he had no right the desire to kill became overbearing, I inhaled deeply again and then ran.

I was certain Jazz and Emmett couldn't keep up, I was the fastest of the Cullen's, however I wasn't slowing down that wolf was mine. I had become the predator, Uley was my prey. I whipped silently through the forest following the scent that had threatened my imprint; my anger was mounting with every step I took.

The scent had become stronger; I slowed slightly then abruptly stopped as the snarling black wolf stepped through the trees.

I stopped and cocked my head to the side; he was crouched low waiting to pounce. Hackles raised and teeth bared I could hear the frantic beat of his heart in his chest as the snarls echoed through the trees. The wolf pounced and I stepped to the side spinning round as he passed, I placed my arms either side of his body and compressed his chest with such force I felt his ribs crack, he groaned and fell to the floor "That you fucker was for threating my mate" I informed him in a cold calm voice. I grabbed his hind leg and twisted until I felt it snap, his howl echoed through the woods "That was for the way you treated him" I leant down and pulled his neck back "and this you cunt is because I want to feel you die" I sank my teeth in to his neck, I was going to drain this bastard dry.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and was swiftly flying through the air; my airborne adventure was ended abruptly when I hit a tree. I fell to the ground and immediately jumped to my feet in a protective stance, I found myself looking in to the red eyes of three very pissed vampires.

"I do believe you have just killed my puppy" one of the male vampires stepped forward with murder in his eyes "And for that you will join him," he snarled.

I had to think quick 3 against one wasn't good odds but I could read their minds, anticipate their moves, I growled at myself I needed to get rid of the anger and concentrate. Thinking of Jacob the anger started dissipate allowing my mind to open, the anger was however quickly replaced by Sam Uley's screams **FUCK IT BURNS HELP ME HELP ME** I jumped back in shock and looked at Uley he looked dead, the blond vamp was eyeing me up as he made his was towards me ready to attack. I could hear in his mind that he was genuinely pissed that I had killed his puppy, he jumped towards me and I moved snarling. I needed to finish Uley off, it sounded like he was changing could a wolf become a vampire, I really didn't know but I wasn't about to find out. I jumped towards Sam, grabbed his neck and broke it, the screaming stopped.

Before I could think the russet skinned vampire grabbed me and went for my neck, Jacob flashed through my mind as I prepared to die, I closed my eyes in acceptance.

**ALICE'S POV**

Rose and I were sitting on the couch, discussing Edward and his imprint. Sure having a wolf for a mate was beyond fucked up, but hey we were vegetarian vampires that went to high school – hardly normal. Rose and I were chuckling after both of us admitting to a slight tinge of jealousy, how on earth did quite virginal Edward end up with someone so smoking hot.

We were rudely interrupted when Emmett and Jasper strode through the door "I hardly think virginal is now appropriate" Jazz drawled "Not only does he look like he's been mauled by a dog, he reeks of sex I think our boys finally a man" we all chuckled "Yep and he's walking like a cowboy" Emmett added.

Rose started giggling "Em, Alice and I saw the wolf boy naked in the shower and he made my eyes water" we both giggled nodding like school girls "Ewww gross" Emmett screwed up his face in mock horror.

"Where is Edward" Rose asked, "He ran off earlier I think the whole Jacob thing has got him stressed" Jazz added. I sat back on the couch and began to get a vision of Edward having his head ripped off, I sat bolt up right "Alice what's wrong" Jazz asked concern in his voice "We need to find Edward or he's going to die" I jumped up "Where the fuck did he go" I was panicking badly, Edward was like my big brother I needed him "Alice" Jazz drawled "If he disappeared he's probably with the wolf" I stared at him venomously "For fucks sake" I screamed "Fucking listen to me, I just saw him having his head ripped off by a vampire where the fuck is he".

This got them all moving "Fuck follow me" Emmett yelled as we darted out the house "We need to go to the treaty line and scent him from there".

"Alice" Rose yelled, "In the vision what did it look like" I groaned "Fucking forest -just forest," I whimpered. Jazz caught up with us "I've called Carlisle, he's on his way" he grabbed my hand "We will find him Al, I promise".

We arrived at the treaty line and Carlisle was waiting "Esme's gone home to call the pack lets go" he scented the air and we all followed.

We ran like the wind in complete silence, Edward was family we would find him.

**PAULS POV**

I watched Jake's body shudder and crack as the mighty alpha wolf appeared, the howl that left his lupine snout was gut wrenching, my knees hit the floor as I felt the sorrow flood through my veins, our protector was hurting. As I hauled myself to my feet my wolf was baying for revenge on those who had pained my Alpha, looking around I could sense the ties of the pack bind tighter together we had become one. Leah was the first to speak "Well I for one am going to tell those assholes what I think who's with me" we all followed wordlessly as she re entered the hall.

The council members were all in heated discussion as we walked through the doors it went silent "Where's my fuck up of a son" Billy asked with disgust, I snarled, teeth bared and was across the room in two steps, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed my face to his "Disrespect my alpha again and I will kill you" I growled. I could feel my pack members hackles raise. Leah spoke in a clear confident voice "we have just come in to inform you, we will follow our alpha's orders to the letter, regardless of what you assholes think or say – that is all thank you" she added sarcastically. "Boys lets go" she ordered. I unceremoniously dropped Billy and headed out the door.

"Well I think they know where our allegiance lies" chuckled Jared "Do you think we should look for Jake?" he questioned. Leah scrunched her eyebrows in thought it was kinda cute for a hard arsed bitch, I answered for her "Nope I think he will howl if he needs us, he's probably gone to his bloodfucker" I chuckled trying to make a joke.

I jumped in the range rover "I'm guna return this baby to Cullen heights, after I have been for a cruise of course" I laughed slamming the door.

I pulled on to the highway and floored the range rover this baby could fly, Jake was one lucky bastard, I could probably at a push fuck a vampire to drive this baby when I pleased, I laughed loudly I was one sick fuck.

Jakes phone started to ring on the dash, I grabbed it with one hand and answered "Yo was up"

**Oh Jake it's Esme Alice had a vision Edwards in trouble**

"Hey Es its Paul, Jakes not here what's happened"

**Oh Paul this is serious, Alice saw Edward dying we need to find him**

I slammed on the brakes and pulled over, ignoring the blaring horns behind me

"Fuck that cant happen it will kill Jake, where are you" I asked jumping from the car I headed for the trees

**I'm at home the others are searching**

I growled "I'm guna phase and get the pack we will follow their scents" I hung up before she could reply and ran in to the trees phasing the instant I got there.

I howled three times the La Push pack distress call, and was immediately assaulted with a million question "Paul what the fucks going on" Embry asked, "Where's Jake" I yelled, "I'm here what the fucks going on" he ordered "Where are you" I asked "Canada I needed a run why" I replayed my conversation with Esme, we were immediately crippled with Jakes despair "Please find my imprint" Jake pleaded "and fight for him".

"I've got his scent" Seth yelled, we all turned and headed towards his direction "Jake he's you mate, our alpha female we will fight to the death" Embry added, the pack howled in unison as we followed the Cullen's trail "I'm on my way, if anyone fucking hurts him kill them" Jake ordered.


	18. Chapter 18

**_AUTHORS NOTE_ **

Another chapter as promised! thanks again for all the great feedback, and your continued interest. I know its all been a bit action packed but I am trying to set the scene for future chapters - the next few will be a bit more sedate. Nearly at 200 reviews - WOW - Keep reviewing and i will keep updating :)

As Always spelling, grammar and punctuation all belong to me :( . Where as hot vampires and werewolves do not!. Enjoy.

_Previously on challenging emotions- before I could think the russet skinned vampire grabbed me and went for my neck, Jacob flashed through my mind as I prepared to die, I closed my eyes in acceptance._

**JACOBS POV**

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, my heart pounding in my chest, my baby was in trouble and I wasn't there. As I ran I watched my pack tearing through the forests of La Push searching for my imprint, if I had ever had a shred of doubt in my mind how they felt about Edward it had just been cleared, they would protect him with their lives I could feel it.

I howled in pain as I ran, I would honestly die if Edward did I could feel it in my soul, without him I was incomplete. _**Jake I promise we will find him we are getting closer **_Pauls thought drifted through my mind. I could smell the Cullen's through my packs noses, I knew they were close; I slowed slightly as my heart throbbed and my ears pounded, I watched as they burst though the trees. The sight I saw made my knees buckle under me and I collapsed to the ground.

**EDWARDS POV**

At first I thought I had imagined it, as the grip on my neck tightened I listened harder I could hear my family. Their thoughts were frantic but they were close I needed to buy some time, my prayers were answered when the supposedly dead wolf of Samuel Uley shifted to human "James quick I think he's changing look" the female shouted causing the vampire holding me to loosen his grip.

I watched as the vampire that had called the wolf his pup walked over and dropped to his knees scenting the Quileute boy, he chuckled quietly "Well Victoria a shifting vampire we have really struck gold".

Jesus fuck I was going to be killed and that asshole was still alive minus the heartbeat; Jake would still be in danger, even more danger than before. My anger rose at the thought of my pup suffering at the hands of his enemy. Taking advantage of my captor's distraction I grabbed his neck behind me and flipped him over my shoulder, the momentum caused him to release his grip on me but we both tumbled to the floor.

"James quick I can smell other vampires we need to leave" I watched as the one called James carefully picked up the wolf and turned to leave, the leech sprawled on the floor with me snarled, jumping up ready to attack again "Laurent we are leaving now" snarled the leader, he left no room for argument, the female glared at me "We will be back for you and your dog I can guarantee you that". They retreated immediately disappearing in to the dense forest, every bone in my body wanted to follow, but self preservation won, I was lucky to still be here I knew that.

Not 2 minutes later Rose came flying through the bushes, closely followed by the rest of my family "Fucking hell dude you had us all worried, Alice thought you were a goner" Emmett grinned from ear to ear as he patted my shoulder the relief he felt was obvious.

Alice dropped to here knees beside me, she was distraught if human she would have been sobbing big wet tears "Oh my god Edward I thought you were dead" she threw here arms around my neck "Well he kind of is" Emmett quipped.

We were all distracted from our family reunion when the ground started to rumble. Emmett and Jasper crouched to attack, the girls and Carlisle faced the woods, and what did I do hysterically laugh - call it shock "What's so funny asshole" Emmett spat out "Were guna be ambushed" smirking I replied "It's the pack – did someone tell Jake" they all groaned and relaxed as six huge wolves walked out the trees.

I jumped up in excitement but Jake wasn't there, as each wolf approached they touched me in someway it was weird but kind of comforting.

I tuned in to their thoughts searching for a reason behind Jakes absence; it was soon revealed he was on his way from Canada. Now I had calmed down I could sense his worry, I grabbed Leah's nuzzle "Tell Jake I'm fine", I listened into her mind **Our female alpha is fine, we will escort him home Jake, met us at the Cullen's** I growled loudly causing everyone present wolf and vampire alike to jump "What the fuck did you just call me"

**You are the alphas mate Ed that makes you pack mother** I snarled at her "Not a fucking chance she wolf".

Carlisle approached "I haven't got a clue what's going on with you two, but Edward are you going to tell us what happened?" he questioned, I shook my head "No I will tell you when Jakes back, lets go home" I walked towards the trees and was immediately flanked by six wolves "Will you lot fuck off and give me room to breathe" I know I sounded pissy, but to be honest I was **Not a chance Jake would skin us** came Pauls thoughts "I don't need a fucking babysitter" I all but yelled **stop fucking moaning and walk pansy ass your acting like a girl** I was stunned in to silence, cheeky asshole who did he think he was, did I really act like a girl?.

**JAMES POV **

As soon as I knew we were a safe distance away, we found a cave. I placed my wolf on the floor and grinned this was amazing half wolf, half vampire I would never have comprehended such a beast yet now I was sat here with one of my own. I was enraged when I thought he was dead, He was mine I owned him, a possession I needed to protect; as it turns out the worry was for nothing.

I glanced up at Victoria who wore her own smirk "With him on our side we will be practically invincible" she purred, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her passionately, only pulling away when Laurent coughed awkwardly "Looks like its waking up" he scowled kicking the wolf and watching him moan. How dare he lay his hands or feet on my wolf, I growled grabbing Laurent by his neck I started to twist "He is mine you will not disrespect him" I spat, whoa were the fuck did that come from, maybe I cared more than I wanted to admit.

I knelt beside the wolf and wiped his hair from his brow, watching him intently as his eyes flickered open.

When my eyes meet his for the first time I felt like I belonged, my dead heart melted as every else paled in to insignificance, even Victoria disappeared from my thoughts. This wolf was my mate, it didn't matter that he was a wolf or even a guy he was mine. I smiled gently unable to comprehend why I hadn't looked him in the eye before today "James" he croaked "I don't feel to good", I grabbed his hand "Its ok, that asshole bit you, you are changing in to one of us" I couldn't help my grin "You are going to be like me" he swallowed hard, shaking his head "No I'm dying" he stated. I growled "Don't talk like that, it hurts I can remember but you will be fine baby I will look after you", my hand never left his.

"Ummm James what the fuck did you just call the mutt" Victoria berated me, jumping to my feet I grabbed her "I called him baby because he is my mate" I growled she nodded and stepped back.

"James I'm dying" Sam whispered, I was back on my knees "No your not believe me, your changing", he shook his head tears rolling on to the floor "Vampire venom is poisonous to wolves" Those six words just ruined my existence, I swallowed hard "am I your mate" he questioned, I nodded yes. "Can you do one thing for me" he asked struggling for breath "anything" I replied "Destroy Jacob Black and Edward Cullen" I tried to smile as I watched him struggle, I wanted to cry so badly "Of course I will those fuckers did this to my mate" Sam sighed "Thank You". I pulled him in to my lap and held him tight, I didn't hear Victoria and Laurent leave, but they had. I held Sam tightly for the last few hours of his life, the only time I ever got to hold him he was dying. The last few hours were distressing and painful, as I held the whimpering wolf, I vowed that I would track down and sadistically torture every single person that had anything to do with my mates demise, death would be to easy. My first targets were Jacob Black and Edward Cullen.

**JACOBS POV **

I managed to arrive at the Cullen's before anyone else got back, Esme came out to greet me with some tracksuit bottoms, She placed them in front of me and turned around to face the house, I morphed quickly and pulled them on "Fuck is he really ok" my heart was still pounding my wolf wouldn't relax until it saw its mate. She nodded "Carlisle called he is fine, they will be here in a minute" I rubbed my hands over my face "What the fuck happened", Esme shrugged as she walked through the door motioning me to come in "He wouldn't say, until you got back".

I walked in to the Cullen mansion and sat on the couch, rubbing my hands over my face I sighed what I wouldn't give for a normal life. I opened my eyes and immediately saw the huge muddy footprints on beautiful, thick, expensive cream carpet, crap what a fantastic way to impress the future in laws Jake, I grumbled to myself.

I jumped up and then panicked fuck if I moved they would get worse, growling I started to tiptoe over the muddy footprints hoping to get back out the door before making things worse, "What the fuck are you doing twinkle toes" came Emmett's booming voice, I turned and looked at him and then the door "Back door bright spark, and what are you doing?" I looked behind him as Edward walked through the kitchen, forgetting all about cream carpet I was at his side in seconds, my arms wrapped tightly around his stone cold body as my lips nuzzled his neck "Thank fuck your ok" I mumbled all my anger disappeared immediately I was overcome with a feeling of relief, my wolf purred. Ed groaned and lifted his legs to wrap around my waist "Hey boys PG please there are children present" Paul chuckled waltzing through the door like he owned the place "I am not a child" came Seth's petulant reply, I laughed loudly I think mainly from relief that Ed was ok, and partly from shock at how fucked up this situation had become.

"Jacob get a shower and then clean my carpet" Esme scolded with a grin on her face "Yes mum" I replied placing Edward on his feet. I watched as Esme shooed my pack outside to clean their feet, then looked at the cream carpet that went all the way up the stairs, how the fuck was I going to manage this. "Simple" came the breathy reply to my thoughts "I'm guna carry you" I laughed "Oh no your not, I'm twice your fucking size you loon" he smirked "I've done it before asshole, just after rubbing your back while you puked" I frowned he had me there "Ok but quick so no one see's" he chuckled and picked me up bridal style I felt like a complete wanker.

"Edward straight back down, we have things to discuss" Carlisle ordered "Yep and we aren't guna sit here listening to you two fucking in the shower first," Emmett so graciously added.

Edward carried me to his en suite, kissed my nose and left, I showered quickly my wolf was become restless, unhappy that we still didn't know what had happened earlier, apparently the relived purring only lasting so long, the need for answers and revenge had become stronger. I jumped out the shower and pulled on my joggers, forgoing a towel because I was too lazy to look and my body heat worked well enough.

I ran down the stairs two at a time, as I entered the sitting room you could have heard a pin drop "Ummmm did I miss something" the boys all laughed but Rose, Alice, Leah and Esme continued to stare "What" I growled feeling self conscious now. "Babe do you wana put some clothes on" Edward asked, was he fucking stupid I was wearing clothes "What the fuck are you on about I'm wearing clothes" he smirked "Well a t-shirt maybe" I just glared at him fucking idiot, was I distracting him **like what you see Eddie wana run your hands over my wet chest** I thought loudly smirking, his answer however made me cringe "Yep sure do hun, but I'm not the only one" he gestured to the row of females currently eye fucking me on the couch, I swallowed hard, turned and ran up the stairs quicker than I had come down "Awww Jakey I was enjoying the view" Alice snickered.

Once I was suitably dressed I returned to the sitting room "Right Edward what happened this afternoon" Carlisle asked.

"Well Jazz, Em and I decided we would try and scent Sam and the other vampires, while I was waiting for Jake" his hand flew to his mouth "Fuck Jake what happened I forgot to ask" I sighed "I will tell you after" he nodded and continued.

"I scented Sam and my vampire side took over, I wasn't thinking really I just needed to kill him so I ran knowing they couldn't keep up" I growled loudly "You put yourself in danger" I spat "I'm a fucking vampire Jake, not some precious cargo I can protect myself" he replied I was a bit stressed by now "You are my fucking imprint I will protect you, don't ever put yourself in danger like that again" I ordered, the asshole just rolled his eyes at me.

I bit back a growl and glared at him "Anyway I ran straight in to Sam, and killed him" there was a collective gasp "Well I thought I had" he ran his hands through his copper hair and continued to explain what had taken place. I was shocked that Edward had done that for me, and more than a little pissed that he had put himself in so much danger, but I would deal with that later.

"So what your saying is he was changing" I asked, Edward nodded "He was yelling in his head that it was burning, and when your changed it burns", "But then you broke his neck right" he nodded "well didn't that kill him?" Edward glared at me "For fucks sake Jake listen to me after I broke his neck, he changed from wolf to human, the vampires thought he was turning in to one of us, and took off with him when they heard you lot coming so I DON'T know" he grabbed his hair in frustration.

I was quite sure leech venom was poisonous to wolves that is what we had been told so there was no way Sam could be changing in to a bloodsucker, it was impossible.

"Carlisle Jacob seems to think our venom is poisonous to wolves is that right" I glared at him **STOP READING MY FUCKING MIND **I yelled in my head. Carlisle frowned "I don't know but your council would Jacob could we ask them?" I faced him with a dejected look on my face "Well I don't think they would speak to me, Leah could try" she nodded her agreement. Carlisle sighed, "Did the meeting not go well?" he asked, and I frowned "You could say that, you have a new house guest if that's ok?" Edward grinned from ear to ear "Thanks for the sympathy" I barked at him, he at least had the decency to look ashamed "Your welcome to stay as long as you like" Esme offered.

"Ed what I don't understand is why I saw you dying, it sounds like you had the upper hand" Alice asked, "Well um yeah I did until one of them grabbed my neck with the intent of detaching my head from my shoulders" he shrugged my wolf was starting to see red "Bastard would have had me too, if it wasn't for the fact that I heard you guys coming, and then Sam shifted distracting everyone" he added, how the fuck could he be so nonchalant about this, I jumped to my feet "YOU WILL NEVER AND I REPEAT NEVER PUT YOURSELF IN THAT SITUATION AGAIN, IS THAT CLEAR" I bellowed.

I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to protest, but he couldn't "You fucking asshole you just alpha ordered me" he was fuming; however my wolf was purring. "How the fuck did you do that dude" Emmett asked surprise on his face, I shrugged "I aint got a clue, but I'm glad I did" I winked at Ed with a smirk on my face. This however enraged him more "Fuck you asshole" he jumped up and left the room.

"Well" Carlisle added "that was interesting, I don't think we are in any danger though, do you Jacob" I shrugged "I wouldn't of thought so I'm sure Sam's dead, Lee could you check the venom thing?" she jumped up "Sure thing, anything else?" I shook my head "Nope just patrol as normal, howl if you have a problem" the pack stood to leave all thanking Carlisle and Esme on the way out.

I stood from the couch "are you guys sure its ok for me to stay?" I questioned "Jacob you are family its your home too" Carlisle smiled "Burger and chips for super" Esme asked "Its fine I will go out a grab something I don't expect you to feed me" I chuckled "I like cooking please let me" I found myself nodding, this was so weird, I had moved in with the Walton's.

"What did you tribe say" Carlisle asked "Well they aren't happy about Ed, I'm still alpha they cant change that I seem to have more power over them than they have over me" I laughed "The alpha order doesn't just work on Ed" Carlisle raised his brows "That's interesting, can I ask you something?" he asked "Sure"

"How did you mark his neck" I blushed I could feel my face go red "Ummm I don't really know, I just kinda bit him, when we were um you know" Carlisle smiled like a doctor, I felt like a prick "he bit me too" I added trying to even things up "When you were having sex" he asked, I nodded as my voice had disappeared "Really and your seemingly ok" I felt like a child "Well yep I guess" I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me, thankfully Edward saved me as he glided in to the room "I couldn't help it, he wanted me to but I sucked out the venom" he informed his dad in the same tone as, I took out the garbage.

Carlisle smiled again "Its normal for vampires to bite when fornicating, however I was more surprised by the fact you have left a mark on a vampire, I've never seen a vampire marked before we are built to be flawless". A growl rumbled through my chest "Are you saying my mate is no longer flawless" came my menacing tone, Carlisle's hands raised in surrender "Not at all I was curious that's all I will look in to it" I stepped back feeling an ass "Sorry wolf" I grumbled, it was Carlisle's turn to chuckle.

Esme interrupted us to let me know my food was ready, I sat and ate in silence as Edward watched he was still seething, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care I needed my Alpha female safe, I was roused from my thoughts by a low growl "I am nobody's bitch Jacob, it would do you good to remember that" I smirked and thought back to our night in the hotel "Oh but you are baby" even though he was not impressed by my comment I could smell his arousal **want me to bend you over a fuck you pretty little ass baby **I thought while munching my chips **I can just imagine the feel of my hot throbbing cock in your cold tight ass **he groaned, and walked over to me, placing his lips on my forehead "Not chance, we got school in 5 hours and you need to sleep" I pushed out my bottom lip and sulked "maybe when you wake up if you're a good pup" he winked and stepped back "Bed Now" I stood to leave, I think he might have forgiven me, this body was too good to reject "Not a chance Jakey I will get you back" he smirked as I walked up the stairs to bed.


End file.
